Revolt:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Life is a game and you just have to play it, but what happens to the players but who is controlling the game a man who has no dreams but wants them to come true for others...  This story is AU and OCC with characters:
1. Chapter 1 Plight of a Fishman:

**Revolt:**

**By Mathieu Leader **

**All Characters belong to Echiro Oda:**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters **

**Chapter One The Plight Of A Fishman:**

Deep underwater the Red Line stood Fisher Tiger a muscular black barracuda with blond dreadlocks with green eyes.

He said in a deep voice "Whitebeard noble Emperor of the Sea, I want the slaves to be free from the tyranny of the slaves from the World Government, I ask your permission to breach the sea to free the innocent slaves like you did for us so many years ago"

The elderly figure of Whitebeard stood in a throne made of coral said boldly "I'm glad you are perusing a worthwhile endeavour Adventurer,"

He continued cautiously "Be Careful son, the World Government has forces greater for one man can withstand alone,"

Fisher Tiger said in a whisper "Jinbei come,"

The marble door opened a blue whale Fishman entered with a black Mohawk and dark brown eyes wearing a beige toga and said softly "Fisher Tiger why have you summoned me to the fortress of Emperor Whitebeard?"

Fisher Tiger said fearlessly "As a fellow knight of the sea we are sworn to stop injustice so will you aid me in my quest?"

Jinbei said "I will gladly assist you my liege,"

Then Jinbei shouted "Waterspout Surge!"

Jinbei swayed his hands and a waterspout appeared and swept Fisher Tiger and the waterspout whirled loudly as Fisher grinned as he saw the tops of the massive scarlet cliffs of the Red Line.

Fisher Tiger said loudly "Geppou,"

The barracuda Fishman flew in the air and landed on the soft scarlet cliffs.

He said darkly "Today, like my pops I will make the world shake in fear!"

Meanwhile deep below underwater a large bronze snail peered from the cave.

Its feelers pricked as the echoing sounds of the conversation by Fisher Tiger and Whitebeard entered the snail.

It blinked and went back inside the cave,

The erratic beeps from within the snail skimmed across the massive ocean to the icy island of Marineford which housed Marine HQ.

In a wooden room decorated with portraits of esteemed old marines.

An elderly woman with grey short hair with dark eyes dressed in a white cape emblazoned with the words justice in black.

She listened intently to the smaller bronze snail as she turned the gold dial with her grey silk gloves marked with the blue anchor symbol of the Marines. This smaller transponder snail received the words from Whitebeard's conversation, which happened a few moments ago.

The woman's face went pale and she ran across the hall the heavy thundering across the flagstone floor.

She pushed the wooden doors

Where a goat was chomping vigorously on some old yellowing issues of the Grand Line Times

In the centre of the room was a leather chair in it sat a man dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with glasses, and a big black afro with a braided beard who wore a white cap with a seagull precariously perched atop it.

The man looked concerned and said calmly "Is everything alright Vice-Admiral Tsuru?"

She said harassed in a cold Scottish accent "Fleet-Admiral Sengoku, as your deputy I've come here to some very distressing news the pirate Fisher Tiger is going to invade the Holy Land and free the slaves?"

Sengoku said angrily "I bet that bastard Whitebeard is behind this, I bet in the not so distant future we will be at war Tsuru with the so called Strongest Man in the Sea!"

Sengoku said darkly "Desperate times call for desperate measures, I hate to do this but the Buster Call is needed that will teach those who disobey the world and its peoples!"

Tsruru said desperately "I beg of you Sengoku, reconsider if we use the Buster Call innocent lives will be lost and the World Government will loose credibility and this will give ammunition to those rebel revolutionaries!"

Sengoku said grimly "What am I suppose to do Strategist?"

Tsuru said quietly "Send a fleet with one of the Three Admirals and if that does not work summon the Hero of the Marines to deal with him?"

Sengoku said coolly "Let's see if Garp is free after he did let the Son of the King of the Pirates live and hopefully he'll be a great marine as we planned,"

Sengoku rummaged in his pocket and got out a black snail and spoke hoarsely "Vice-Admiral Garp you are wanted to put a stop to rebel activities in the Holy Land?"

Meanwhile on a ship sat in a white hammock asleep was the huge figure of Vice-Admiral Garp snoring loudly with the hammock festooned with cream donuts.

The sound of heavy footsteps came and a burly nineteen year old with a blue bandana stamped with the words MARINE dressed in a blue cotton shirt with black trousers and sandals.

He smoked a cigar casually and shouted hoarsely "Fist! wake up this is urgently news from headquarters!"

The disgruntled marine awoke and shouted "Ensign Smoker, what is it you know not to wake me from one of my fifteen catnaps I have a day to retain my cat-like reflexes!"

Smoker said softly "Sengoku wants you to stop Fisher Tiger and the Revolutionaries,"

Garp said in a gruff growl "I guess I've napped enough and this will be a perfect time my apprentice to test out my nine lives in the battlefield,"

He laughed happily Bwa Bwa Bwha Bwaa!"

Then Garp bellowed "Set course for Mariejois ahoy!"

The ship set sail speeding across the waters

Vice-Admiral Garp said darkly "This is where we embark Smoker to test your resolve in the art of battle,"

Then the ship was tethered onto a jagged piece of coral,

Garp said boldly "Walk the gangplank with me Smoker Chan,"

Smoker's face went pale and said nervously "I have a Devil Fruit if I'll be wet my powers will be wiped away for good,"

They walked across the gangplank

Then suddenly metal oval platform appeared from underwater.

Garp said cheerily "See the World Government looks after its citizens,"

Smoker nodded,

Then the plucky pair went up the metallic staircases that lead to the red cliffs...

Then Fisher Tiger said in a hoarse voice "I'm dehydrated I must hydrate myself before I bake under the hot sun,"

Fisher Tiger: ran across the sweltering red dessert to a wooden Galleon with white sails blowing in the wind in the sand.

In the sand a wooden sign it read Pirates Oasis in bold letters and Fisher Tiger went inside into a large stone roomy bar with a roaring fire.

Tiger said down at a table where two green hooded figures stood drinking rum.

Tiger said nervously "Hello,"

The larger of the two figures took off their cloak off revealing a tanned large man with a purple afro with thick red lipstick and blue eyes dressed in a glittering silver sequin suit.

He said in a smooth dark voice "Oh they said back on Momoiro Island I would meet a tall dark stranger,"

He laughed coolly "Mfufu Mfu Mfufu,"

Fisher Tiger said angrily "Cut the crap queer, tell me why you and your friend are here!?"

The afro man boomed "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM I'M IVANKOV the stylish monarch of Okama!"

Fisher faltered "Sorry your majesty,"

Emperor Ivankov said softly "Now I and my good friend Dragon are here to liberate those unfortunates from the World Nobility who are cruel and unjust bitch bastards,"

The second figure said quietly "Fate has drawn us together Tiger to help us in the fight to come, what do you say to a partnership sir,"

Fisher Tiger said relieved "I need all the help I can get," he said drinking sweet ale that the second figure had given him.

A thunderous smash sounded the door was dismantled by a big intermediating man with a bushy grey beard with brown eyes.

He said loudly "I'm here to put a stop to this rebellion and freeing of the slaves so says I Vice-Admiral Garp!"

The second figure pulled down his green cloak he was a slender solemn figure with black spiky hair with dark eyes with red tribal symbols tattooed on the left side of his face.

He said curtly to the man "Father, Stop this I don't want to fight there are innocent people here,"

The man smiled and said mockingly "You've done well with the ladies son dating The King of Queens,"

The mans eyes narrowed and raised his hand and said coldly "There is an old saying that people said that love is like a hurricane and my love for you aptly matches that description, you'll be blown away by what I Monkey D. Dragon can do!"

A tremendous gust of wind burst from his hand and swept away the Vice-Admiral to the ground.

Garp said angrily with spittle flying from his bloody mouth to a small portable black transponder "We need reinforcements I have a fight on my hands,"

A cool swift voice came from outside and said "Hold on Garp let the Nicotine Man handle this,"

A burly man dressed in a blue cotton shirt with a blue bandana smiled and said "I'm going to suffocate this rebellion before it has a chance to spread to other people,"

**Next time Smoke On The Water:**

**Does Fisher Tiger fight with the revolutionaries, to free the slaves and stop Ensign Smoker?**

**Will Sengoku send reinforcements to help Garp to stop the heinous act of revolution...**

**Find out the Next Chapter of Revolt: **


	2. Chapter 2 Smoke on the Water

**Revolt:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This story does contain original characters:**

**All characters are created by Echiro Oda:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Czar Lawerence the III whom I'm introducing his character Charlotte in this chapter:**

**Chapter Two Smoke on the Water:**

The figure of Ensign Smoker, said darkly "White Snake," a grey white plume of smoke spiralled around his forearm and shot off his fist.

Emperor Ivankov said coldly "Queer Spin," and Ivankov spun around faster and faster legs flying in the air and hit Smoker

Smoker said in a rasping voice "Smokescreen,"

Smoker became enveloped in a thick white fog and Ivankov was enveloped in the fog and rasping.

Then Smoker removed his silver Jutte and slapped Ivankov and Ivankov became pale and decrepit.

Smoker said darkly "I took a lot of hot air out of you faggot,"

Fisher Tiger bellowed "Rage Rainfall!"

Water poured from Fisher's body forming a deluge and the deluge hit Smoker.

Smoker said breathlessly "Ouch,"

Smoker was burnt and unconscious and whimpering on the wooden floor.

Then Ivankov was revitalised and said cheerily "Thanks for saving me fish," Fisher Tiger blushed slightly

Then figure of Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon reappeared in a white light he said proudly "You have proven to be worthy of being a revolutionary Tiger,"

Meanwhile the signal from Garp's transponder was working it's away to Marine HQ.

At Marine HQ the figure of Fleet-Admiral Sengoku sat eating his roast chicken with minted peas.

His small black snail transponder buzzed,

Sengoku said darkly "What is it Garp this better be important I'm having dinner,"

Garp's weary voice beckoned "We need a contingent of Marine Warships dispatched immediately Sengoku sir,"

Sengoku replied sternly "Aokjji ready the warships for battle,"

A tall man with frizzy black hair and dark eyes dressed in a purple suit with white shoes said calmly "Ok Sengoku Anarnara,"

Then he ran away,

Back on the Red Line in the inn known as the Pirates Oasis,

Fisher Tiger said yawning "I'm tired Dragon Chan,"

Dragon said coolly "Better get some shuteye friend for the hard day ahead,"

Together they slept on the wooden floor....

The distant call of a cockerel awoke them and the door opened an enormous dark skinned man with black ringlets, with a scruffy jet black goatee dressed in a brown leather jacket wearing a yellow shirt with rubber boots.

He had a blue parrot perched on his solider it squawked "Marshall, is this the place,"

He said in a thick baritone voice "This is the place,"

Fisher said alarmed "Blackbeard!"

He exclaimed in shocked "Fisher Tiger you actually made it onto Red Line soil Pops said you where planning to do it but I did not think you would do it!"

He said laughing "Zah Za Zha Zah, Fisher you are one crazy son of a bitch!"

Dragon said softly "It is good to meet a fellow believer in fate such as you Teach,"

Blackbeard said politely "Why thanks cousin, I hear you and your camp friend have put that arse Smoker in his place,"

Ivankov said annoyed "Why are you here then Blackbeard?"

Blackbeard grinned and gestured them to come outside

The Revolutionaries stared over the dessert into the horizon where on the ocean stood a big black mass of smoke and the distant sound of cannons being shot.

Blackbeard said grimly "There is smoke on the water,"

Fisher gasped "I guess if one defies the world the world's best come after you,"

Ivankov said tearfully "Truer words never spoken so beautifully,"

Blackbeard said coldly "Now we wait to see what fate has in store for us,"

Dragon said annoyed "Why are you here Teach?"

Blackbeard said proudly "Oh I've taken over Marco's position as Whitebeards right hand as he's hospitalised after our fight with that rude redhead, I scarred him for life,"

Blackbeard laughed coldly

Blackbeard said kindly "I came to help you guys out father Whitebeard did not want one of his sons slain by a bunch of melancholy marines,"

Then from the tavern came a tall blonde haired woman with a long jagged scar of her cheek with green eyes and red lips dressed in a brown cloak.

She said eagerly "So you're the cold blooded Fishman who incapacitated that youthful mariner,"

Fisher Tiger turned and said infuriated "This has nothing to do with you?"

The woman said softly "I'm Charlotte Belladonna,"

Blackbeard said darkly "The Thorny Rose of the West Blue,"

A man dressed in a gold suit with dark hair with a tanned unshaven face with a pair of amber tinted glasses ran across the sand.

The man shouted "Ape Aurora!"

The man was now transformed into a giant golden glowing gorilla made of light and jumped in the air and swung and hit Charlotte and Charlotte said softly "Blossom Blitz," a swarm of pink petals flew and attached themselves to the golden gorilla and the golden glow faded.

Suddenly the man's tanned face swelled and took on a purple reddish tinge and his eyes where filled with crusty pus.

He said happily "Ooh, I Admiral Borsalino is allergic to fearsome flora,"

Then the golden glow reappeared and he disappeared

Fisher said awed "You took on a Marine Admiral single handed?"

Charlotte replied curtly "I've had fights with many people but I want revenge on those tyrants in the World Government,"

Ivankov asked curiously "Why?"

Charlotte said sadly "Twenty two years ago, I was born to a World Noble and his maid but due to me being born out of wedlock I was an outcast sent to live in an orphanage and I was adopted by a gardener. I worked in the palace gardens and one day when my mother the gardener demanded to retire due to ill health my real father killed her,"

Charlotte continued feverishly "I went to the greenhouse where I found a Devil Fruit the Petal Petal fruit to be exact, which my mother nurtured as a gift to me in her will as she was very poor,"

She carried on coolly

"Then I consumed it and set off to become and pirate and I'm here to claim my birthright and change the world,"

Dragon interrupted

He said darkly "We'd better move from Dusty Village to the capital so we can make a start on liberating those who are slaves,"

Blackbeard's face went pale with fear as he saw a thin lanky teen who appeared to be seventeen in a black cape with a straw hat with red hair and four raw prominent scars on his left eye.

He said bitterly "Hello Marshall it is good to see you,"

Ivankov gasped "Red-Haired Shanks the Pirate Prince,"

Dragon said angrily "Cousin Marshall D. Teach is this redhead you spoke of attacking?"

Blackbeard gulped and nodded

**Next Time Trust:**

**Will the band of Revolutionary Pirates trust Blackbeard the interim first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates?**

**Can the Pirate Prince Shanks trust Dragon.....**

**Find out in the next chapter of Revolt: **


	3. Chapter 3 Trust:

**Revolt:  
by Mathieu Leader **

**This Fanfiction story does contain original characters:**

**All characters are created by Echiro Oda:**

**Chapter Three Trust:**

The teenage swordsman shouted "Sandstorm Slash!" as he held his sabre up a massive cloud of sand blew into the Revolutionary pirates.

Emperor Ivankov said loudly "Empirio Face-Hormone!"

The camp emperor's face grew to giant size and he shouted "Galaxy WINK!"

Then the sand simply retreated and Shanks the pirate prince simply gazed across the sand and Emperor Ivankov, and Fisher Tiger and Blackbeard simply fell to the ground.

With only Dragon and Charlotte remaining

Charlotte said calmly "That's some impressive Haki sonny,"

Shanks said blushing "Thanks lady,"

Dragon said coldly "I know my cousin Marshall can be a bit crazy, why did you attack him,"

Shanks said shakily "He nearly caused a mutiny on the Whitebeard Pirates I intervened to save Whitebeard,"

Dragon said calmly "That's understandable,"

Shanks said scared "Don't trust him he is plotting to become Pirate King by eliminating his rivals,"

Dragon said happily "I trust you boy,"

Shank's eyes squinted and said excitedly "Your the Prophet of the East Blue, Monkey D. Dragon what does the future hold for me?"

Dragon answered happily "That Straw-Hat your wearing will be the namesake of my son Luffy, who in turn will be remembered greatly in the New Age,"

Shanks said breathlessly "Wow,"

Dragon continued coolly "You better make a swift retreat, to find that rubberised fruit before Kaidou does or otherwise One Piece will be his in no time,"

Shanks said eagerly "Ok I'm off,"

Then Shanks simply scampered away across the red dessert,

Charlotte said softly "Rejuvenation Vine,"

A thin red vine sprouted from her hands and attached themselves to Ivankov and Fisher Tiger in a blue light they awoke.

Fisher Tiger said puzzled "What just happened?"

Charlotte said proudly "We just trusted the boy who just might be the next King of the Pirates,"

Meanwhile deep down in the bowels of the Marine Warship

Sat a man dressed in a white medical coat with a red checked shirt with two golden hooks for hands with a set of spindly metallic tripods for legs.

The doctor was staring at a giant black man with frizzy hair and pointed ears with white mirrored lenses for eyes dressed in black and white armour that was attached to wires.

The man chuckled dryly "I created a mechanical replica of Kuma the Tyrant I call you PX-1,"

The sounds of screams could be heard coming from the small metallic bed, in which the usual easygoing figure of Admiral Borsalino better known as Kizaru to the marines was swollen and pale and sweating his dark eyes brimming with tears.

As the golden light energy that he emitted as a user of the Glimmer-Glimmer fruit an elemental Devil fruit that has the power to control light.

As it was being slowly siphoned off through pale tubes connected to the ailing admiral's body into the robotic pirate's wires.

Then the porthole shaped door to the ships medical officer's quarters opened...

A stocky man with red bushy hair and a purple leather cocked hat, with a white plume dressed in a grey coat adorned with medals with gold epaulettes entered the room.

He said proudly "Rear-Admiral Xavier Drake of Base G-56, reporting Dr. Soto Vegapunk Chief Science Officer of the Marines,"

The elderly doctor turned his head still with its grey curly perm despite the numerous electrical shocks the good doctor experienced.

His water green eyes behind his white goggles stared at Drake and said in cold Austrian accent "Wvat iz it you vant Drake-San?"

Drake said angrily "I was here to take a look at the weapon the World Government wanted you to create this is a severe injustice to use a man's body without his consent!"

Dr. Vegapunk said darkly "Drake, this weapon will protect those who flout justice and swift justice will be done,"

Drake said enraged "Prehistoric Punch!"

He clenched his fist and it was transformed into a green claw and hit the Doctor leaving him dazed and worn out.

Drake said bitterly "I'd rather trust a pirate than these mad marines,"

Dr. Vegapunk shrieked "Those words are heresy!"

Drake said happily "I'm glad I said that from tomorrow I will be resigning from my esteemed position as rear-admiral,"

Dr. Vegapunk said weakly "Good you'll be the first insubordinate to face the wrath of the Pacfistica once the revolutionaries reach the town of St. Bordello they'll be dead,"

Dr. Vegapunk said loudly "Activate!"

Then the robotic pirate became immersed in a gaseous blue flame and jettisoned off through the hatch and along the dessert.

Meanwhile back on the dessert and Dragon said coldly "We should go to St. Bordello which is the halfway point to Mariejois,"

Emperor Ivankov said coolly "That's where Inazuma is to secure the main base,"

Fisher Tiger said panicking "What should we do about Marshall D. Teach?"

Charlotte said angrily "Leave him that piece of dirt in the sand to burn under the hellish sun,"

As she said this Charlotte's body became a veritable garden with plants blooming where found on her body.

Dragon said confused "Why are they're flowers on you?"

Charlotte said embarrassed "Whenever I experience any strong emotion be it positive or negative I blossom into flower on my body,"

The revolutionaries left the dessert and heading towards a small settlement of white chalk igloo shaped buildings.

Meanwhile the fat figure of Blackbeard lay sweating and was now awake and said exhausted "I will get my vengeance,"

Then as the revolutionaries made their way to the small igloo where a rounded man in a black suit with sunglasses stared and said shocked "Charlotte Belladonna Thorny Rose of the South Blue,"

Charlotte said darkly "Inazuma what a pleasure it is to meet my old navigator on my crew,"

The door from the wooden panelled library in which the crew where in opened a tall pale man with crimson lips and pale grey eyes tapped his way into the library, due to his black polished shoes and wore a beige uniform and had a gold earring in his ear.

He said in a misty feminine voice "I'm Constable Lafitte, I believe travellers you are carrying a convicted felon and this is something I cannot allow,"

He said coldly "Reaping,"

Constable Lafitte transformed into a skeletal angel with black feathered wings he swooped and grabbed onto Charlotte and she instantly fell asleep.

Then the demonic angelic creature said darkly "Reaping Rapier," the angelic creature pulled out a sword made of bone and jabbed into Charlotte as she screamed loudly the crew watched in horror as the flora and fauna on her body disappeared.

Fisher Tiger said angrily "You let that creepy policeman take Ms. Belladonna?!"

Dragon said coolly "I planned this from the very beginning I talked to Inazuma who had a drink with Captain Belladonna, who then he asked her to meet us she agreed to be our decoy to be captured by world government agents,"

He continued softly

"So that she'd be imprisoned in the Elders Palace and we knew a detailed guide of palace as I keep in touch with her telepathically with Haki,"

Fisher Tiger said coldly "I'll trust you,"

The door opened a large intimidating man with black frizzy with white eyes dressed in black and white armour stood outside. He said in a low voice "The marines have replicated my form and are planning to use it as a weapon to stop the revolution,"

Fisher Tiger said shocked "Warlord Kuma,"

The man called Kuma said coldly "They are slowly stripping away the humanity in me in order to allow the revolutionaries to exist,"

Ivankov said tearfully "A debt that can never be repaid,"

A tremendous thunderous thudding sounded and an identical metallic version of the man that just entered the room appeared on the scene.

The robotic version said darkly "PX1 has found its target,"

The robotic version opened its mouth and a bright yellow laser shot out melting the sugary bricks and the igloo.

Kuma said boldly "For your kindness you will be repaid,"

Kuma roared "Pad Cannon!"

He flexed his hands and a blue gaseous paw flew from his hand and the replica disintegrated.

Kuma said coolly "Be aware Dragon fate is to take a nasty turn,"

Then Kuma held out his hands and place them on him and became immersed in that same blue gaseous flame and jettisoned off into the sunset.

**Next time Battle at Bordello:**

**How will Charlotte react to be being imprisoned and who will she meet?**

**What does fate have in store with the revolutionaries?**


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of Bordello

**Revolt:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction does contain original characters**

**All Characters are created by Echiro Oda:  
Chapter Three Battle at Bordello:**

The slender figure of Charlotte slept as the winged form of Constable Lafitte descended into the white marble glass rooftop of the palace.

The glass hatch opened and Lafitte swiftly descended leaving Charlotte captive in a cold dark cell.

A thin blue swordfish Fishman dressed in brown rags with yellow barnacles that covered his back and wore a brown furred flapped hat with a long overgrown black ponytail.

He smiled showing his raw red gums,

He said softly "Human wake up,"

Charlotte awoke and stared in horror in the stone cell where she slept where thousands of teeth littered on the floor.

Charlotte said annoyed "Who are you?"

The Fishman said sadly "I'm Arlong inmate #346 as you can see I've tried to bite myself out,"

Charlotte said shaken "Yes I do see lots of teeth which I assume are yours!"

Arlong said grimly "Yes they are my teeth darling,"

Charlotte said curiously "How many other prisoners are there?"

Arlong said coldly "There are the Gorgon Girl Boa Hancock and her serpent sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, and Hatchan an octopus Fishman, a bunch of strong pirates including a giant called Oars the III who apparently is descended from the killer giant Oars he just brags about that,"

Charlotte said sadly "How long have you been here?"

Arlong said angrily "All my life my mother was a whore for the Roswald Family, and she left for Fishman Island to remarry her husband a carpenter apparently and she gave birth to me but the Roswald Family gunned my mother and netted me,"

Charlotte said bitterly "Families really do fuck you up Fishman,"

Meanwhile deep in the Marine Warship

The dark caped figure of Rear-Admiral Xavier Drake came thudding down the corridor.

He then got his sword and swiped a group of trainee marines killing them instantly.

The screams screeched down the corridor,

Their blood cascading from them soaking the plain stand marine flag on the silver flagpole and Drake grabbed the flag and trotted down the corridor.

He went inside the quarters of Admiral Akojji the leader of the planned attack.

He arrived in an icy cavern with Akojji asleep on a white furred four poster bed.

X Drake roared "I retire!"

Akoji was awoken and came to Drake he said crossly "Your walking on very thin ice Drake-San be warned,"

Drake shouted "Jurassic Jaws!"

His jaws elongated and become scaly and had bitten Akojji and Akojji said softly "Ice Time,"

Now slowly Rear-Admiral Drake became encased in ice and fell to the floor with a short thud.

Akojji said sharply "As a member of the senior Admiralty I dismiss you Red Flag,"

As Akojji stared coldly at the now disrespected Marines flag encased in the iceberg

Akojji said darkly "Red Flag you made an enemy my dynamic dinosaur, soon you'll be extinct!"

Then the door swung open and a heavily bandaged figure of Vice-Admiral Garp appeared leaning on a black cane he said eagerly "Warlord Crocodile and his band of bounty hunters Baroque Works are here Kurzan,"

The door opened and a stocky man dressed in a black pinstripe suit with sleek purple hair with chalky grey skin with dark brown eyes smoked a cigar.

The man said in a mellow cool voice "It is good to know that I can help where I can Kurzan, after all if Whitebeard is cooperating with the revolutionaries I will get my revenge for him sinking my home I have risked life and limb to protect the world,"

Admiral Akojji said softly "Good to note Mr. Ibo that you are going to help us in our hour of need,"

Crocodile said eagerly "Has Ms. Valentine eaten the experimental supplement created by Dr. Vegapunk to enhance her powers?"

Akojji nodded

Crocodile said darkly "They'll be fighting a delicate lady!"

Crocodile laughed darkly "Kuh Ha Kuh Ka,"

Meanwhile back at Mariejois palace....

The tapping sound of Constable Lafitte's footprints could be heard.

He said darkly "Slaves bare witness to true discipline!"

He pulled the levers and thousands of prisoners where let out from their cells.

Lafitte opened the dark wooden door and a delirious Blackbeard entered.

Lafitte smiled and said calmly "Let the wings of death embrace you sinful pirate,"

He said angrily "Angelic Asphyxiation!"

He sprouted two giant black wings and he too had resumed the skeletal form that Charlotte had seen before.

He flew up into the air and dived down his wings becoming longer and shone in an aura of dark flames. These wings where clasping onto Blackbeards neck.

Suddenly Blackbeard like a balloon was being deflated and was now laying dead now a shapeless sack of skin.

Charlotte said shocked "You cannot do this!?"

Lafitte laughed grimly

Lafitte said proudly "I'm the World Governments guardian angel protecting its citizens watching the Elders defending lands from evil I Lafitte is truly doing gods work on earth,"

Arlong shouted "This is even an inhumane thing for both a Fishman and another human to punish a criminal in a barbaric way?"

Lafitte said coldly "Who's to say I'm human I'm an angel a servant of god's divine whim,"

A voice boomed "Lafitte that is enough!"

A woman dressed in a white coat with grey hair tied in a bun with a wrinkled face entered.

Lafitte's pale face went pale he said shuddering "Vice-Admiral Tsuru how did you get here!?"

Tsuru said softly "I came by the warship as we are planning to stop a revolution,"

Tsuru said sternly "As an enforcer of the law you must keep a balance not to tip the scales of justice too far which is an injustice itself!"

Tsuru said darkly "Be silent or your respected title will go!"

Then Charlotte and the embittered Fishman Arlong went back to their cells begrudgingly and in shock.

They stared as they saw a beautiful girl with raven black pigtails with dark eyes dressed in a scarlet sari with two golden serpent earrings.

Charlotte whispered "Is that Boa Hancock?"

Arlong said happily "Yes she'll become the most beautiful girl in the world and we will need her help when we escape,"

As Arlong and Charlotte went back to their cells they saw a giant silver blade cutting a circular hole in the flagstone floor.

A figure in an orange toga, with black sunglasses with silver metal scissors for hands popped up from the hole.

The feminine figure said softly "I'm Inazuma Makino I have come to help my captain escape the shackles of cruelty she's been placed in,"

She continued coolly "As I ate the Snip-Snip Fruit which enables me to create a shortcut to freedom!"

Arlong said proudly "This is the best news I ever heard,"

Meanwhile on the icy igloo stood Dragon he said coldly "Here is what fate has in store for us,"

A man dressed in a yellow striped suit with red tufts of hair with an auburn goatee floated from out the sky.

He stood his metallic legs glinting in the sunlight he said in a low voice "The Lion has arrived in the den of some no good thieves,"

He clenched his fist and a giant red boulder from the cliff moved and hit Ivankov and Dragon.

Fisher Tiger said angrily "Golden Leo why have you come here!?"

Golden Lion said darkly "I left my good partner and assistant Dr. Indigo to do some work on my better experiments unlike what you've become Strongman Greene,"

Fisher Tiger said angrily "I owe you Lion my existence as a Fisherman to you, but to act as a spy and overthrow my father Whitebeard and so you could inherit the title as one of the Emperors of the Sea is ludicrous,"

Golden Lion said coldly "I disown you Fisher Tiger as a member of my crew, but I will give you a helping hand as you where loyal to me as a member of my armada,"

Fisher Tiger said gently "Remove the boulder from my friends Shiki,"

Shiki made a series of pulling motions and the boulder was removed.

Then Shiki simply floated away......

Dragon got up and simply said "I overheard the conversation you had with Shiki and the battle at Bordello was not a physical one but a mental one you at last come to terms with your turbulent transformation,"

Fisher Tiger said grimly "Six years ago it was the Battle of Ed's War, back then I was a strong African swordsman for Shiki operating under the alias of Greene fighting against Gold Rogers Crew.

Fisher Tiger said proudly

"But as we knew we would not win I'd be turned into a Fishman you see to assassinate Whitebeard so Shiki could be the next Pirate King but as time went on I arose to the Castellan of Atlantis the great capital of Fishman Island I became loyal to Whitebeard as a son,"

Then suddenly a lady dressed in a yellow skirt with lemons with a blonde bob with dark eyes holding a vanilla yellow parasol floated gently from the blue sky.

She said in a soft voluptuous voice "Oh, this is going to be bittersweet moment,"

Ivankov said annoyed "Who are you?"

She said kindly "My name is Alice Liddell bounty hunter from the North Blue I'm here to eliminate you,"

Dragon said coldly "Who did send you here?"

She said calmly "A warlord known as Ryun Ibo better known as Crocodile he came here with the Marines to help out to stop the revolt with his army of elite assassins of which I'm one of them,"

She said coldly "Massive Monster Transformation!"

The blonde assassin grew immensely and she smiled,

She said happily "I'm hungry and its looks like your plans will be eaten away by me,"

As she said this the figures of Ivankov and Fisher Tiger looked horrified.

Dragon said calmly "I wonder how my son Luffy and his brotherly companion Ace are doing with Dadan,"

**To be continued**

**What are Luffy and Ace doing in Fuchsia Village with the mysterious Dadan....**

**Will Inazuma gather the slaves and lead the attack with Dragon to defeat the assassin the lovely Ms. Liddell? **

**Find out in the next chapter of Revolt The Great Escape:**


	5. Chapter 5 Great Escape

**Revolt:**

**Chapter Five Great Escape:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This story contains original characters:**

Arlong's eyes beams and said grimly "Thanks for the act of kindness airheads but this fish has got to swim ashore,"

He said coldly "Impact Dial activate!"

Arlong quickly ran across and jumped into the hole that Inazuma created.

He dropped a small green shell and the stone cell imploded blasting Charlotte Belladonna and Inazuma onto the dessert outside the castle.

Suddenly they saw Arlong jump into the sea his humanoid form had now changed into that of a swordfish.

A muffled hoarse whisper echoed from Arlong he said softly "Thanks for the escape today is when the land of man will sink by Emperor Whitebeard!"

Charlotte gasped as did Inazuma as they saw an elderly woman with grey hair dressed in a white coat with golden epaulettes with stark dark eyes.

She said coldly "Captain Charlotte Belladonna and Inazuma Makino of the Eden Pirates with a collective bounty of 34, 3676 Berry,"

She said curly into a small black transponder snail "Admirals Akojji and Kizaru report to the outside of the Elders Palace and apprehend these privateers,"

Then suddenly a gentle ring of a bicycle could be heard as a small black bike gently peddled across a now frozen ocean.

A tall man with frizzy black hair with a flat dark face with dark sunglasses said curtly to the woman "Kizaru is still recovering madam Tsuru,"

Tsuru said angrily "ATTACK THEM!"

Akojji said darkly "Ice Avalanche!"

Suddenly he vibrated and the remnants of the prison cell became frozen and they levitated and flew directly into Charlotte and Inzauma's faces.

Then they blacked out...

Charlotte suddenly awoke where she sat strapped with yellowing ropes on a metal gurney.

Charlotte shouted "Where am I you bastard mariners?!"

Then Charlotte's eyes widened as her attacker approached her and said coolly "Welcome to Dock 53 the research centre for our ship headed by Dr. Soto Vegapunk,"

Charlotte said crossly "What am I doing here?"

Akojji said grimly "Since conventional methods of imprisonment have failed we thought we would go for something a little bit more experimental,"

Charlotte screamed "Surely a human cannot condone this treatment?"

Akojji said sadly "I have seen you from afar from the warships in the battles you had with the Marines in the past and I can see you blossomed into a lovely lady Bella,"

He said proudly "I fought with you with honour when we battled last in Water 7 when you where saved your cousin Cutty Flam from CP9 ops at Toms trial,"

Charlotte said shocked "Do you love me Akojji-San?"

He said happily "Yes I do, do you think a man with a heart of ice cannot love I can love more than a person with a full blooded beating heart.

Akojji said tearfully

"If I could let you escape that would be great, but alas we are too different for you to ever be my blushing bride to be,"

Charlotte stared as a single tear formed which hastily froze on the cold hearted mans cheek....

Meanwhile in Fuchsia Village in a terracotta windmill building called the Party Inn,

In the sleek wooden rustic cabin saloon styled bar on a dusty stood where sitting two youngsters.

On the first stool, sat slumped was a boy of ten with a straw hat with scars around his eyes wearing a worn red vest with blue trousers had his elasticised arm on a cold glass of chilled apple juice.

The boy said "It was amazing when Shanks showed up Ace!?"

A taller boy about thirteen with dark hair with freckles dressed in a yellow striped shirt said "Luffy that guy was drunk and he gave you a Devil Fruit,"

Luffy said cheerily "Grandma Dadan, said I needed fruit instead of eating those hunks of meat,"

Ace said calmly "Grandma Dadan is right, but from the book of folklore I got from the library it says people who eat Devil Fruits are mistreated and are often seen at sideshows,"

Luffy said proudly "I can fight prejudice by becoming King of the Pirates just like my dad Gold D. Roger!"

Ace said angrily "Luffy Gold D. Roger is not your dad he's mine your dad is that prophet Monkey D. Dragon,"

Luffy said eagerly "That is my dream Ace what is yours?"

Ace said sadly "To find my family?"

Luffy said curiously "I thought Gramps said your mom died when you where born?"

Ace said excitedly "No from grandpa's photo album of his exploits as a young marine,"

He said proudly

"I saw pictures of gramps with a giant called Commodore Jaguar D. Saul he could be a relative as well as that man with the grey raincoat called Commander Bogart he's been with Gramps since he joined the Naval Academy so gramps tells me,"

Luffy said quietly "Saul could be a relative, but Bogart Ace is my godfather, and he's not related to me at all Bogart and Grandpa Garp where old school chums,"

Ace drank his ginger beer and picked up his leather rucksack and said happily "I'm going now for a long time Luffy to be an apprentice to the legendary captain Whitebeard so farewell Luffy this is my great escape maybe we'll cross paths again someday,"

As Ace went away

Luffy blubbered "Ace I miss you!"

He said tearfully "Ace is the best brother I ever ought to have,"

Ace boarded the magnificent Moby Dick the flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates.

It sped across the ocean blue instantly

A large elderly man with a white crescent shaped moustache with foggy grey eyes dressed in a green robe.

He spoke in a booming voice "Ace you are my first newborn son I've had aboard this vessel in quite some time, and the second man of the Will of D,"

Suddenly a toothless pale purple swordfish man dressed in brown rags said in a quavering voice "We must attack Mariejois the capital of the World Goverment and they are going to war with our land Edward,"

Whitebeard said softly "Is that so Second Division Commander Arlong?"

Arlong replied bravely "I had to tell a few lies to a revolutionary saying that I was there for my whole life but I'd only been their a year kidnapped by merchants but still I'm alive with my tail attached free from slavery,"

Whitebeard shouted "Ace my lad we are going to wage war what a treat this is for you!"

A chorus of cheers arose from the other members of the Whitebeard Pirates

**To Be Continued....**

**How will Ace cope in the fight ahead....**

**Will Whitebeards surprise attack, be an advantage to Fisher Tiger and his fellow revolutionaries...**

**Find out in the next chapter: **

**The Emperors Anger!**


	6. Chapter 6 Emperors Anger

**Revolt**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters: **

**Chapter 6 Emperors Anger!**

**This chapter features (AU version of Czar Lawrence's character Kida) **

The noble figure of Whitebeard said darkly "Look I spy with my beady eye. An enemy and judging from the flag, it's the Black Cats Pirates, well a black cat is meant to be unlucky. But you know what is more unlucky a big black seadog likes Me Gura Gur Gura!" 

The flag of enemy had a white paw crossed by two crossbones,

The black cat's ship fired a barrage of cannonballs with a deafening noise like thunder.

Arlong shrieked "Whirlpool of a Thousand Woes!"

He raised his hands and Ace stared in bewilderment as the water simply began to swirl forming a giant whirlpool and the enemy ship was drifting heedlessly towards it.

But a metal gangplank was lowered and a man in a black suit with gleaming gold buttons with sleek green hair with wire-framed glasses leapt alongside two brown robed figures

The green haired man said grimly "Did you know Whitebeard that cats always land on there feet,"

Whitebeard bellowed "How arrogant are you Kuro-San, sacrificing ones own crew to survive your a filthy little stray pussy!"

Kuro said coldly "What game do you think your playing at Edward Newgate, you know at well as I do that to survive in the turmoil that is the New World only the fittest live to tell their tales,"

Kuro said softly "Who are you little boy?"

Ace went pale and said shakily "Portgas D. Ace sir apprentice to Whitebeard,"

Kuro said quietly "Ace, cats in ancient times where both feared and respected do you know why?"

Ace said scared "No,"

Kuro laughed

Kuro then said happily "Time to show yourselves my fellow prowlers of the night, I introduce to you the emperor's court my first mate Roberto Lucci and his daughter Kida!"

The two figures took of their cloaks the first one was Hispanic in appearance with a black goatee with dull dark uncaring eyes the second figure was elegant dressed in vermillion robes with a white crystal tiara with a tanned freckled face with black braided hair.

The first figure said grimly "Claw of Cruelty!"

He raised his tanned arm which became instantly immersed with gold fur with black iron talons.

Whitebeard said in a hushed voice "Third Commander Jozu defend me be my shield,"

A heavy-set man with dark skin and a grumpy face dressed in gold chains appeared and crouched down he said "Crystal Chrysalis,"

He was now encased in a white glowing diamond and Lucci trotted towards Jozu with a devilish grin.

He said happily "Now, I'll have to scratch beneath the surface to get to the precious flesh,"

He raised his paw and the crystallised exoskeleton was shredded completely leaving a bloody screaming body of Jozu in agony.

Then Kida said coldly "Tragedy Tail!"

From her robes came a long gold furred tail which swung and hit the shocked pale Ace and knocked him unconscious.

Whitebeard said grimly "Gaia Strike!" he threw his wooden spear with tremendous force and hit Captain Kuro whose grin glared like a Cheshire cat's.

Kuro said darkly "I preach to the virgin cat goddess combine my crew's strength within my blade so I can make Whitebeard lay to rest so let me be blessed!"

Kuro suddenly ran with superhuman speed his katana posed and he shouted "Cougar Katana!" and suddenly his two loyal crewmates became gold light, then the light shone onto the sword to which it began to glow gold.

He speed across the wooden floor and Whitebeard said awed "Magic,"

As Whitebeard stared impressively and bellowed "I am the father of my good son's time to teach pussies a lesson!"

He said darkly "Earthbound!"

A jagged rock pierced the floorboards and impaled Kuro and then in a shower of golden light.

The tearful figure of Kida reappeared and said sobbing "I'm sorry for what my father, did you spared by life but why?"

Whitebeard said softly "You still have the innocence of a child a child does not deserve to be punished for the crimes of their forebears,"

Whitebeard said darkly "Heal your brother Ace, as you have the magic of regeneration in you, Today my daughter Kida Lucci you've seen my anger and it is not wise to made a foe out of a feared freak like me you idealistic idiot,"

Then Kida placed her hands onto Ace and Ace glowed into red light and was awakened

He whispered "Are you my guardian angel?"

Kida said happily "Yes I am sweet pretty Ace,"

Meanwhile back at Patty's bar the bars landlady that was the willowy figure of Amy Dadan with her frizzy grey hair glistening in the smoky bar dressed in a pink faded gown held a pipe in her mouth.

She said sternly in a cockney accent her blue eyes alert "Luffy my grandson I took out a clipping from the Grand Line Times an informative article no less on your odd choice of career as pirate no less,"

She placed a small white piece of paper and Luffy ate his breakfast of bacon and sausages.

Luffy paused from his excessive eating and said awed "Marshall D. Teach alias Blackbeard, a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and acting First Division Commander, died of dehydration whilst helping the hated chaotic revolutionaries at Mariejois,"

Luffy said excitedly "I'm I related to him Marshall Granny?"

Grandma Dadan said kindly "Yes he was the son of my sister Melody, she was a nun you know joined Gan Fall the King of the Sky yes he was exiled from Skypeia for being wingless and was born whilst my Melody was a nun,"

Dadan spoke softly "So me and granddad adopted him and raised him alongside Dragon and his sister Monkey D. Silverback, and was good until your Aunt Silverback died from fever at sea and the brothers left and became bad and a bit insane in the head if you ask me,"

Dadan said sobbing "Don't be a pirate Luffy or you'll dance with death,"

Luffy said shocked "There is trouble mounting at Mariejois does that mean there be a war soon, and will we move away to be protected from pirates who want to hurt us!"

Dadan said coldly "This war will be Whitebeards and we will be moved under the Mariners Family Protection Scheme and move far away to another blue possibly,"

She said grimly "Whoever wins the war the seas shall be stormier than they have ever been,"

**To be continued**

**Will Luffy and Grandma Dadan move away?**

**How will Ace fight in the war with his newfound crew?**

**Find out in Whitebeard Wages War!**


	7. Chapter 7 Whitebeard Wages War:

**Revolt**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter 7 Whitebeard Wages War:**

**This fanfiction does contain original characters:**

The intimidating figure of Whitebeard said proudly "In the names of the undersea kingdom of Fishman Island and its great shining capital Atlantis I will fight for our lands and the freedoms it enjoy to be a father to all people young and old!"

Whitebeard said coolly "Helmsman Arlong, allow us safe passage,"

Arlong said softly "Of cause emperor,"

Arlong said quietly "Teleportation Tsunami!"

A massive wave rose and consumed the ship and Ace noticed the ship was being covered in white foam and was now a floating cloud.

Ace said happily "This is amazing Kida don't you think,"

Kida replied softly meowing "Yes it is Ace,"

The cloud moved at incredible speed and became darker and took on the appearance of a storm cloud.

Arlong said grimly "Rain down sons of Whitebeard!"

In an instance the cloud opened and Ace and Kida fell and landed on the soft red dessert of Mariejois.

The looked up amazed in the clear starry sky as a single giant grey solitary cloud stood.

Whitebeard laughed

He said happily "The ship was transformed by Arlong's magic to be a protective part of our strategy as we would not want you youngsters come to any undue harm Gura Gura Gur,"

A tall man dressed in a black pinstripe suit, with a red rosette with a square chiselled face with brown eyes. He said enraged "Whitebeard look what you did you to me!"

He raised his right hand which was a shiny gold hook.

Whitebeard's grey eyes narrowed and said trembling with excitement "I'll make you shiver your timbers you crap hooker!"

A massive shockwave burst from Whitebeard and hit Crocodile injured.

Crocodile whispered in his black snail earpiece "Mr. Two, how it is going fooling the marines, in your latest role as the esteemed Constable Lafitte?"

Lafitte's black snail earpiece beeped and Lafitte tapped his shoes and placed his hand onto his face.

Now Lafitte was transformed into a tall thin man with red lips unshaven with green mascara around his blue eyes his black hair tied in pigtails dressed in a red shawl with silver bangles draped over his hands.

The man shouted in his nasally voice "Bon Clay, impersonator extraordinaire is here I'm so good at this I even fooled myself the sensational diva that I am!"

Crocodile's voice said eagerly "That's great but I have a question to ask is the real Lafitte alive or did you do a number on him?"

Bon Clay said quietly "Oh not yet but I will do a swan song for him free of charge, as I do have a thing for a man in uniform,"

Bon Clay said calmly "Cruel Karmic Kick of the Quixotic Queer!"

Bon Clay rose his leg in the midair and sharp slices of air hit the black teak coffin with a golden crucifix that hung by a long rope on the glass roof.

A harrowing scream shrieked from the coffin and the pallid lank figure of Lafitte was dead.

Bon Clay said darkly "I've done the deed Sir Crocodile,"

The booming voice of Crocodile sounded "Good you goody two-shoes!"

Meanwhile in the warship, in the quarters of Vice-Admiral Garp which was styled like a rustic cabin on his four-poster bed sat Garp stuffing his face with donuts jelly oozed out and stained his white jacket.

As he bawled loudly

The door swung open,

The familiar face of Fleet-Admiral Sengoku appeared his big black afro shining in the candlelight.

He said tenderly "Garp what seems to be the trouble?"

Garp said tearfully "It's my son Dragon he is a high ranking member of the Revolutionaries he is the leader behind the attack,"

Sengoku said angrily "What the respected legendary hero of the Marines son is an anarchist!?"

Garp roared sadly "Yes just kill me Sengoku I tried to redeem the wrongs my family made, and then you won't have any qualms about killing my family!"

Sengoku said boldly "Noble, to the just to the end Garp in years to come people will remember you as the Loyal Dog,"

Sengoku shouted "Mr. Rembrandt come in here!"

The door opened once more revealing a chubby man with a greasy black pompadour with a goatee in beige overalls.

Rembrandt said proudly "Picasso Rembrandt Warlord of the Sea at your command Fleet-Admiral,"

Sengoku said grimly "Enough with pleasantries please Picasso just do what you do and let my dear friend die with dignity as god intended!"

Picasso said softly "Eraser,"

Picasso pulled out a white rubber and stepped towards the crouched Vice-Admiral and meticulously and delicately began to rub the rubber onto Garp.

Bit by bit Garp simply melted away with a pop.

Finally only Garp's cheerful smile remained grinning at Sengoku and Picasso the painter.

But it too was gone....

Sengoku said darkly "Now that's been taken care of I want you to go to Dawn Island Garp's homeland. I want you to erase the main branch of the Monkey Family from world history like the prisoners on Level 6 of Impel Down!"

Picasso said cheerily "As you wish Sengoku,"

Sengoku said proudly "Excellent!"

Picasso got out his brush and said happily "Paint Portal!"

As he said those words, a bright multicoloured portal appeared. He said cheerily "Paint Portal take me to Dawn Island!"

Then the jumped into the portal and it vanished....

Sengoku now stood alone the great strategist that he was laughing at the simplicity and brilliance of his latest plan.

Meanwhile something else was going on deep in the lower levels of the warship stood Charlotte, staring at a robotic version of her being launched from the pedestal.

A hunchback with black spiky hair dressed in a white cape with golden thread with small black sunglasses with a grey pointed face.

The hunchback said in a sleekly French accent "Turn ze key,"

Two metallic arms where lowered and turned a silver key and the robotic version of Charlotte spoke coolly "P-X4 Charlotte Belladonna reporting for duty,"

Charlotte said calmly "What is that Dr. Vladimir Hogback,"

Hogback said excitedly "As deputy, of Dr. Vegapunk's work I will explain what this is a Pacfistica. An automated killing machine that is programmed to attack pirates to bring justice back in favour of the marines but I'm just doing my job,"

Hogback continued brightly "The Pacfistica can mimic any Devil Fruit ability the perfect doppelganger!"

Robotic Charlotte said cheerily "What I'm I going to do?"

Hogback said curtly "Your orders are to infiltrate the revolutionary movement,"

Hogback said proudly "Hatch 24 open,"

Then the hatch opened and Robotic Charlotte turned into a metal torpedo and shot out.

Charlotte said nervously "I hope the others are alright,"

Emperor Ivankov said boldly "If you want to eat us as you claim Alice I surrender to you!"

Ms. Valentine's giant hand grabbed the quivering queer and Ivankov said darkly "Satan Wink!"

His eye immediately expanded and in a flaming explosion the blond giantess shrank and slept due to exhaustion.

Ivankov said happily "Haw that was one groovy move I just did no need you thank your queenly king!"

Fisher Tiger said awed "That was simply miraculous!"

Dragon said grimly "Let's just hope and pray that things don't get any stranger,"

Fisher Tiger shouted "Charlotte!"

Trekking over the sands was Charlotte and she arrived to meet the group with quick speed.

She said kindly "Did you miss me guys!"

Ivankov said loudly "Oh you just had to flap those lips of yours Dragon-San!"

Dragon snubbed Ivankov

Meanwhile Ace stared in horror as the man called Crocodile whispered "Shifting Sands!"

In a sudden gust of sandy wind Crocodile disappeared.

Ace said scared "Are there more of these Devil Fruit users they're truly fearsome!"

Whitebeard said gruffly "Countless others, but the true power of the Grand Line. Rest with those who have dreams people with the initial D are born to make waves along the world. Like I know you will Ace and your brother when his old enough,"

Ace asked curiously "How do you know my family are you related to them?"

Kida interrupted "The Will of D is a very mysterious thing that binds all those with name it is rumoured that they are the descendants of those who lived in the Void Century and perished in the war with the Twenty Kingdoms which became the World Government,"

Kida's face went pale and said shuddering "Flaming Fatima has arrived!"

A tall Latino woman with black lips and grey eyes with black curls dressed in a purple shawl.

She said in a soft sexy Australian accent "The embers of the Golden Age of Piracy are dying just as soon as they burst into life!"

She said darkly "Blazing Boomerang,"

She threw a boomerang and it burst into flames and burnt Whitebeard singeing his white moustache.

Whitebeard said angrily "Who are you supposed to be the Burning Bitch would be a good guess?"

She laughed

She said sharply "Why don't you ask your tiger cub?"

Whitebeard said urgently "Who is this woman Kida?"

Kida answered nervously "Fatima Vulcan is a bounty hunter who ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, who searches the seas for opponents and collects their bounties; she was assigned to claim my fathers head after he defected from CP9 and joined Kuro,"

She said eagerly "Well trying to capture Whitebeard is going to make a curious conciliation prize Puppeteer Quixote will be pleased,"

Ace pulled out and gun and fired at her

She screamed "Vulcan Canine!"

A massive flaming dog leapt and burns the entire port down with quick speed.

Whitebeard said boldly "Retreat to the cumulus!"

Then suddenly the trio flew and retreated into the cloud, and a tall man dressed in plum robes with two silver daggers with a wide-brimmed hat and a long black waxed moustache.

He said curtly "Whitebeard what seems to be the trouble?"

Whitebeard said shakily "I had to deal with a warlord and a tough bounty hunter I should not be doing these things at my age Vista,"

Vista said calmly "Yes you should,"

A loud shriek screamed "Sunrise!"

The figure of Fatima floated up to the cloud-ship and said darkly "Solar Strike!"

Fatima outstretched her hand and a stream of fire flew from it and spiralled towards Vista.

Vista said darkly "Floating Lotus Slash!"

He jabbed her silver sword slices of air blew forming a lotus pattern then Fatima said darkly "Fireball!"

She fired a giant fireball from her eyes, and Whitebeard said coldly "Seismic Smash!"

Then a sheer wall of energy reverberated from Whitebeard and hit Fatima causing her to fall shrieking downwards.

Ace said nervously "What are we going to do now?"

Vista said happily "We're going to train you to be a swordsman, so you can defeat that bitch and eat the sweetest and rarest of fruits and you'll be a force to be reckoned with,"

Meanwhile back on Dawn Island in the picturesque hamlet of Fuchsia Village at Patty's bar, the door opened.

An overweight man with a red silk beret dressed in tight-fitted beige overalls with many specks of multicoloured paint with a black pompadour with grey eyes and a goatee entered the bar.

The man said in a nasally French accent "I'm Picasso Rembrandt one of the Warlords of the Sea, and I want some of Dawn Islands famous wine,"

Grandma Dadan handed Rembrandt a glass of champagne which he drank slugging it down.

Rembrandt said darkly "You must be Garp's beloved wife Dadan,"

Dadan said scared "Yes why do you ask?"

Rembrandt said calmly "I have the unfortunate task of telling you that your husband is deceased,"

Dadan gasped

Then Dadan sobbed

Picasso said merrily "Oh don't cry you'll be with your husband soon enough,"

Picasso said loudly "Poisoned Pallet, colour purple!"

Picasso got out a brush and dabbed a thick purple blob of paint onto his brush and painted Dadan hand.

Then Dadan screamed as her body, was burning with the purple acid gnawing at her insides.

Luffy appeared from the backdoor and screamed "Grandma!"

Picasso said gregariously "Life is my canvas little Luffy, and if there's art that is too dangerous or shocking to be seen in public, it get's destroyed like you soon will be little one!"

Luffy screamed "Gum-Gum Bazooka!"

His fist grew to giant size and hit Picasso knocking him off his stool and winding him.

The surrounding diners stared and a short man with a whiskery moustache and thin silver wire-framed glasses with a small black bowler hat.

He said in a reedy voice "I hereby exile one of our youngest sons of the village Monkey D. Luffy by mayoral decree for damaging village property and assaulting a respected official of the World Goverment, he must not return to the village until he reaches adulthood,"

At these words Luffy left and got in a small rowing boat and sobbed starting his search on the seas alone and friendless.

**To be continued **

**Will Picasso follow Luffy,**

**Does the villainous Fatima Vulcan survive, and will she claim Kida's bounty,**

**Who will Luffy meet on his journey to find One Piece?**

**Find out in Adventure Calls:**


	8. Chapter 8 Adventure Calls:

**Revolt:**

**Chapter Eight Adventure Calls **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This fanfiction contains original characters**

The overweight figure of Picasso Rembrandt said breathlessly "Paint Portal" the specks of paint from his overalls formed a gaping multicoloured portal.

He jumped through it

And reappeared on a small wooden rowing boat and said darkly "Watercolour!"

A blue shimmering blob of paint squirted from his hand and clasped the cowering Luffy.

Luffy was soaked and lank and soft.

Luffy shivered "What did you do Rembrandt?"

Rembrandt laughed coldly

He said darkly "Like you my curious petite pirate I too ate a Devil Fruit the Paint-Paint fruit, which allows me to bring my art to life. I spent years mastering it so I can perfect the art of destruction,"

Luffy said shocked "How come then, when used that attack made from water you are not rendered powerless?"

Rembrandt said excitedly "Ah! Once again my captivated subject you see whenever I used my watercolour attack, it is not water it just mimics water perfectly. Thus inhibits Devil Fruits for an hour giving me an advantage against the disadvantaged devil fruit eater!"

He laughed coldly "Oui Oui Oui,"

He said grimly "Canvas Trap!"

His body expanded and became papery and he compressed Luffy's body.

He said loudly "Paint Portal!"

Then the portal of paint reappeared and swallowed Picasso.

Now Picasso reappeared in his normal form and said quietly "My artistry has been done for you Sengoku,"

Sengoku said coolly "You may go Picasso,"

Luffy stared frightened at the stocky form of Fleet-Admiral Sengoku.

Luffy said nervously "Who are you?"

Sengoku said calmly "I'll introduce myself I'm Fleet-Admiral Sengoku Dui, Supreme Commander of the Marines, I was one of your grandpa's best friends at the academy,"

**Flashback Fifty Two Years Ago Enies Lobby Tower of Justice:**

On a grassy plateau besides the grim granite tower of Justice that shone in the sunshine sat a burly teenager about nineteen with a small black beard with thick black hair with grey eyes dressed in a white shirt said happily "This is the day of our graduation Sengoku-San, you should be happy,"

A small bespectacled boy in a navy blue shirt mediating under an apple tree said angrily "Garp my friend, you fail you realise that we are going to swear to the Oath of Saint Justus. This means you have an unbroken vow to stay loyal to Justice to death and to do anything to enforce justice worldwide even if it means betraying your family!"

Garp faltered "Your right Sengoku as always,"

Garp said cheerily "But Sengoku you are more than a friend to me you are like the brother I never had,"

Sengoku said calmly "I think the same way friend the bond that we have is so strong it is timeless,"

Garp said coolly "It is strange to think Mr. Dui that over five centuries ago the Marines where founded here?"

Sengoku said softly "We will accomplish the eradication of piracy just like our forefathers started by getting rid of that rebellious devil Gold D. Roger,"

Garp laughed Bwa Bwha Bwa you're a funny one Buddha,"

**Forty three years ago Marineford:**

A white caped figure of Garp with a black handlebar moustache that dropped slightly he sat on a white chair.

He was beardless he said sternly "it appears a pirate called Edward Hiram Newgate is making a name for himself Commodore Sengoku, imagine the battles between Roger and him it could split the world in two,"

A white caped Sengoku with a silver comb in his black afro said coldly "Whitebeard is quite an imposing threat...

" but the top brass are unwilling to fight him as they are dealing with the famine and plague at Drum Island nasty business, also Admiral Kong is vying for the position of fleet-admiral after Fleet-Admiral Montezuma's exile for corrupting the marines with him cooperating with pirates being lenient with them,"

Garp said darkly "It would not surprise me that due to that retards revolutionary form of justice we'll have all the seas swarming with pirates,"

Sengoku said darkly "Someday I'll arise to the position of leading the fleet and wiping out piracy!"

Sengoku said softly "Also Captain Garp, I've heard rumours that you are going to marry Io Diana Teach the barmaid, is that true,"

Garp blushed

He said embarrassed "Yes it is me and Sengoku if would do the honours of being my best man at the wedding this winter?"

Sengoku said softly "I would be delighted!"

**Present day:**

Sengoku said softly "Your grandfather was a greater Marine than I am, as he enshrines the doctrine of Justice and for that reason I'm eliminating the undesirable elements of Garp's clan,"

Luffy pleaded "Please I beg of you don't kill my family I'll do anything?!"

Sengoku said quietly "If promise me to tell your father to stop this petty fight!?"

Luffy said excitedly "My father is here!"

Sengoku smiled and spoke happily "Yes he is Straw-Boy!"

Sengoku said coldly PX-4 Model Charlotte Belladonna activate!"

Suddenly the wall spilt forming a cinema screen and a silver microphone burst from the wall.

Sengoku said calmly "Tell your dad what you want?"

Luffy leapt and said sobbing " Daddy Dragon please are you going to stop this war it's useless,"

Charlotte eyes opened wide a beam of white light appeared the light formed a transparent screen to which a sobbing Luffy kept repeating those words.

Ivankov gasped "Charlotte is a Pacfistica like Kuma!"

Dragon said darkly "Luffy my son let me speak to Sengoku?"

Luffy screamed

Then the stocky figure of Sengoku appeared he spoke darkly "Dragon please do it for your sons sake otherwise he'll die at my hands you would not want that to happen?"

Dragon replied bitterly "So what if one child dies if an entire nation that is this world is freed,"

Sengoku laughed coldly

Sengoku said softly "Luffy look your daddy does not love you,"

Luffy came to the screen and said tearfully "Daddy!"

Fisher Tiger said angrily "What kind of man denies their own son?!"

Fisher Tiger said grimly "Rage Rainfall!"

His body swelled with water and it burst forming a tidal wave that hit Dragon.

Dragon said softly "Spirit Soar!"

Amazed Fisher Tiger saw a glowing golden orb of light burst from Dragon's head and floated away.

The orb went inside the marine warship and came across and iceberg.

The golden orb of light shone on the iceberg and the gallant form of Ex-Rear Admiral Drake leapt out.

Drake said solemnly "The spirit of Monkey D Dragon is within me,"

Drake/Dragon said coldly "I process the means to recapture my son!"

Drake/Dragon ran and entered the control where Sengoku and Luffy sat sobbing in shock.

Sengoku said sternly "I know it's you Dragon, I'm quite familiar with the process of spirit procession,"

Sengoku said darkly "Dark Vortex!"

A black vortex shot from Sengoku's hand

Then hit Drake/Dragon

Sengoku said quietly "Eclipse Prison!"

The dark vortex that surrounded Drake/Dragon formed a solid black barred cage.

Dragon/Drake screamed

Sengoku said coldly "As I child I ate the Umbra-Umbra fruit a very rare devil fruit. It overpowers most other fruits abilities not only that it counteracts certain abilities of Haki like your procession you undertook,"

The gold orb of light once again soared and sped off.

On the dessert Dragon awoke and said shuddering.

He said shakily "Sengoku truly has the devil within him,"

Ivankov said scared "Why?"

Dragon said frightened "He ate the Umbra-Umbra fruit!"

Fisher Tiger said grimly "Before Sengoku became the head of the Marines Emperor Whitebeard told me a story about Sengoku who fed off the negativity and hopelessness of the great battles in the sea,"

Fisher Tiger continued grimly

As the negativity grew in the fight between Whitebeard and the Pirate King Sengoku's strength grew which he used to destroy all of Gold Roger's soul which translated as a great illness in him which forced him to surrender to the Marines and for him to be beheaded brutally,"

Fisher Tiger said breathlessly "This earned Sengoku the nickname the Black Shadow,"

Ivankov said hushed "Does this fruit have a weakness Fisher?"

Fisher said softly "Although Sengoku is quite possibly one of the strongest fighters of the sea currently, he uses power rarely as it weakens him so badly,"

Back on the Warship the figure of Fleet-Admiral Sengoku's skin went pale and sweated he said breathlessly "Luffy you will be respected in this world, as I make your successor to my position in the admiralty but first you need training,"

Sengoku said softly "I will stop this war by making anyone who's an enemy pay,"

Sengoku said coolly "One Day Straw-Hat, you will be a great marine just like your good old granddad,"

Meanwhile on the cloud disguised Moby Dick

Ace said coolly "Whitebeard, did you know my father Gold D. Roger?"

Whitebeard said darkly "I knew the Pirate King very well,"

**Next Time on Revolt:**

**What is relationship between Whitebeard and the Pirate King....**

**How will Admiral Sengoku and Vice-Admiral Garp, play a role in these events of the past?**

**Find out in Chapter One Roughhousing: Whitebeards Past Mini-Arc: **


	9. Whitebeard MiniArc Ch1 Roughousing:

**Revolt Whitebeard's Past Mini-Arc:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**All rights to Eiichrio Oda**

**This story contains original characters:**

**Note to all fellow readers, I deviated from the main storyline for the next four or so chapters to explain Whitebeard's back-story.**

**Chapter One Roughhousing:**

On the island of Saladin in the North Blue, an island filled with forests.

On the hill stood the thin figure of Edward Newgate a handsome fifteen boy with blond ringlets with brown eyes dressed in a beige cotton shirt.

He ran down the hill with his black shaggy Beagle Scruff and went down to the beach.

A red caped figure of a tall man with a black moustache with a crystal pendant with dark eyes came to the hills.

He said grimly "Well Well this is Saladin the quiet haven well I'm going to pillage this village because I'm a pirate!"

He pulled out a revolver and a barrage of bullets fired and hit the boy's beloved dog Scruff he died.

Whitebeard said angrily "Who are you jackass!?"

The man replied coldly "This is Gold Roger a rising star of the sea!"

Gold Roger said hoarsely "Who are you?"

Whitebeard said cheerily "I'm Edward Newgate and let's do some roughhousing,"

Whitebeard said darkly "Fierce Fist!"

He raised his fist and hit Gold Roger and Gold Roger fell with a thud....

Gold Roger awoke in a hospital draped in oiled bandages and said softly "Where am I?"

A tall woman with greyish blond hair with green sunglasses in a red tank top said sternly "This is the local hospital bucko, it appears you've got some nasty wounds from my nephews roughhousing,"

Gold Roger shouted "YOU BASTARD EAT SHIT!"

The figure of Edward Newgate said calmly "So I took you down a to pegs so what I protected my town and the ones I loved like Auntie Kureha here,"

Gold Roger said darkly "Thanks for the hospitality but once I'm healed I'll be a threat to you for the rest of your days,"

The iron door swung open a thin man dressed with short spiky brown hair with slender wire-framed glasses dressed in vermillion silk.

He said softly "Golden guy what do you want me to do with the ship?"

Roger barked "Moor the ship Silver Sonny Jim till I'm well,"

Silver said timidly "But sir the Marines have found us,"

A large ship with the marine's flag appeared a man descended the gangplank he was a bald man with dark brown eyes with two bushy black eyebrows he had a blue anchor tattooed in the centre of his forehead with the words JUSTICE scrawled in big blue letters. He was dressed in a white cape with silver epaulettes.

He said coldly Lieutenant Commander Sengoku and Lieutenant Garp front and centre.

A thin man with a black beard with dark eyes with a scar on his eye appeared dressed in a white uniform appeared.

He said softly "Lieutenant Commander Sengoku is training recruits Saul, Momonga, and Doberman, Rear-Admiral Hancock sir,"

Rear-Admiral Hancock said grimly "That dammed woman on Amazon Lily why did I sleep with her,"

Garp said annoyed "Sir stop focusing on trivial matters and get these rookies,"

Hancock said flustered "Yes attack!"

He got his golden bazooka off his black strap he had on his shoulder and shouted "Bazooka Barrage!"

Cannonballs hurtled through the air and hit the village.

The windows of the hospital shook violently

Raleigh said coldly "I guess it's not just pirates who do some roughhousing it's also the marines as well,"

Gold Roger replied weakly "Silver-Chan and White-Hair, I've understood the lesson you've taught me Eddie, which is to be noble it would be an honour if you where to join my crew and fight for me,"

Edward said softly "I guess I need to contend with some mad marines first and you've inspired me Roger to be a pirate and I'll be one who shall circum and navigate the globe,"

Silver spoke coolly "I see from today you both will be an ally and enemy till your days end Roger,"

Roger said proudly "Your foresight Raleigh is what makes you a valued partner in the past and presently speaking and you doubt in the future,"

Then the two young men descended the steps of the hospital and stared in horror at the burning village

The caped figure of Rear-Admiral Hancock shrieked "If you evade justice pirates, justice will always find you in these flames your dreams of piracy are dead!"

**To Be Continued**

**Will the young Whitebeard battle the horror of Rear-Admiral Hancock in order to become a pirate...**

**Does the future King of the Pirates recover from his illness?**

**Can the solitary island of Saladin be restored to its peaceful ways? **

**Find out in**

**Fearless:**


	10. Whitebeard MiniArc Chapter 2 Fearless:

**Revolt Whitebeard Mini-Arc:**

**Chapter Two Fearless**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This story contains original characters:**

The bald figure of Rear-Admiral Hancock said angrily "Supreme Shot!" he fired his bazooka with an almighty roar then a flaming cannonball flew out and Raleigh stared at the ball and it disintegrated.

The muscular figure of Hancock said gasping "Wow nobody has been able to withstand an attack of mine,"

Hancock said timidly "I feel faint Garp, get me that giant Saul to carry me,"

Garp said proudly "Yes sir Hancock,"

A few moments later Garp returned with a giant boy with freckles with curly red hair and grey eyes.

The boy said breathlessly "Wow Harrowing Hancock took a beating,"

Garp said sternly "As your commanding officer Mr. Saul, I order you to take Hancock to his quarters,"

Saul took Hancock back on the ship.

Garp said grimly "You are not the only ones without a sense of fear as such,"

Whitebeard said coldly "You'll be quaking in your boots soon marine,"

Whitebeard grasped his brown leather bag and pulled out a small indigo peach and he took a bite out of the fruit.

Then Whitebeard "Earth Ascend!"

Soon the entire forest was uplifted from the ground and hit Garp

Unfazed Garp muttered "Soru," he then just simply floated away and disappeared.

Raleigh asked nervously "Did you just eat a Devil Fruit?"

Whitebeard said proudly "Yes I did eat one, to be exact according to Auntie Kurhea's book on botany, it is the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, allows one to shift the ground with ease. I grew this last Summer Auntie told me if I where to be in any danger of sorts I needed to eat it,"

Raleigh said quietly "This will earn you a bounty of a considerable amount for critically assaulting a member of the admiralty,"

Whitebeard said coolly "If I'm wanted I'm wanted, infamy is a good thing soon people will want to be my family,"

Meanwhile back on the marine ship Garp and Sengoku a small bespectacled teen with a black afro. They sat down on a wooden bench.

Garp said frightened "How are we going to cover up a major event like this Fleet-Admiral Montezuma, won't be happy that one of his rising stars has fallen,"

Sengoku said happily "I have a plan I will shroud the island in darkness,"

Garp said sharply "There's still the matter of informing the Empress of Amazon Lily of her husband's injuries,"

Sengoku said grimly "I've had a change of strategy, we should inform CP9 to deal with this, their reputation is great to see so I've heard, one agent will escort you to Amazon Lily and the others will deal with Edward and Silver San that D. Dickhead's precognitive partner. No offence Garp,"

Garp said hurriedly "What about you Sengoku?"

Sengoku laughed

Sengoku said happily "I will be coordinating the attack as I've arisen in rank due to Hancock being disposed,"

Kurhea tapped the yellow shell of her snail transponder having heard the conversation.

Kurhea pressed a blue button

She spoke softly "Maestro Brook-Kan, will you send your peacekeeping ship to the island that we citizens of Saladin can be safe from the attacks that those terrible teen marines are planning,"

A soft German accent fluttered through the speaker "Sure thing Mistress Kurhea,"

Kurhea pushed the gurney with the comatose Gold D. Roger and pushed him up on the metal gangplank to the enormous steamship.

The steamship chugged across the waters and came to the coast where Silver Raleigh and Edward Newgate sat.

The figure of Whitebeard's aunt Dr. Nightingale Kurhea bellowed "Get your arses on this ship now before CP9 come,"

The two boys sped onto the ship they where amazed as a thin angular man with a frizzy chestnut brown afro, with purple sunglasses was playing the piano he also wore a black velvet top hat.

The man said in a calm voice my name is Rolf Brook musician and pianist and operatic composer of the Grand Line, I was your auntie's favourite patient as she worked as my nanny when I was ill child so I thought to return the favour,"

The skies darkened

As the figure of Sengoku floated down onto the ship.....

Sengoku spoke grimly "Well well, it is you the famed Humming Brook we tried to stop you in Water 7 after threatening to kill World Nobles by poisoning their tea,"

Brook tipped his hat and bowed respectfully,

Sengoku said angrily "Don't mock me with your shameful attempt at common courtesy,"

Brook said pleasantly "It is shame that you did not refer to me by my real title the Gentleman's Assassin,"

Sengoku shouted "CP9 I need your help,"

A brilliant orange flame appeared a tanned man with spiky blond hair with dark eyes dressed in a white suit with a cane and black bowler hat came out of the flame.

The man said in hoarse voice "Unfortunately young marine at present the current agents of CP9 are still undergoing their training, so I Marco am the only one here to assist you,"

Sengoku said darkly "Director Marco Patinas attack,"

Marco said quietly "Very Well,"

Marco said coolly "Fearless Phoenix take flight!"

He was transformed into a phoenix like creature and soared the blue gaseous flame burnt half of the ship Raleigh and Edward, watched as the burning corpses of Edward's fellow islanders fell into the sea.

Marco said in an unearthly echo "I destroyed your old life so you could start anew let this be a warning to you two stay on the side of justice or justice will turn to ash,"

Marco continued coolly "I atone for my sins here today by doing true moral justice and serve you as your bodyguard,"

Edward said shouting shakily "Make that Marine suffer the torment of Hell!"

Marco said angrily "Fury Flash!"

Marco's body became a solid flame that engulfed Sengoku and Sengoku screamed.

Brook said softly "Blind Strike!"

He pulled out a sword and sliced Sengoku's chest and Sengoku said quietly "Noir Door,"

A black smoky door appeared in the floor and he slipped through and disappeared.

Raleigh said calmly "The Future is not bright my friend,"

Brook pulled out some black leather reins and attached them to the end of the ship and gave them a quick thump.

A giant blue whale rose up and the whale with thunderous splashes the engineless ship moved.

Edward's face went pale and shivery with red small spots and he quickly fainted.

Edward awoke from his sleep unknown to him a months time had transpired since being aboard Captain Brook's ship due to fever.

He looked in the mirror in that month he had grown a thin crescent shaped white moustache and a scruffy white beard.

The door opened

The tall red velvet caped figure of Gold Roger his jet black hair tied in a ponytail he was clean shaven and spoke darkly "Edward, I'm thankful that you saved my life, but just because of this does not mean. I'm your friend my partner Raleigh spoke of your tremendous strength in the battle with Rear-Admiral Hancock, because of this you are a threat to me becoming Pirate King,"

He said harshly "Next time Edward, we meet you will not life and dead men tell no tales,"

Edward said coolly "I be no longer the boy Edward on the island now I'm Whitebeard that boy died when Marco massacred the ship!"

Gold Roger said darkly "From the day I stepped out of the Captain John shadow to start my crew, with Raleigh as I pirate I desire not treasures of materials like gold, silver, or bronze, but the respect and admiration of others and as an honest man I wish you good luck on finding your crew,"

He departed Whitebeard's quarters

Whitebeard came out and moved on the ships and saw the ship was completely deserted except for Marco and the low grumbles of the whale that powered the ship.

Marco said calmly "The 200 survivors went to Four Blues, meanwhile you're Aunt and her fiancée Brook left to Drum Island to work as a doctor and a bard to the Queen of Drum Island,"

He continued quietly "They left this ship to you to start your pirate crew I would be delighted to be your first mate,"

Whitebeard said proudly "What you think we should call this ship?"

Marco said kindly "It your ship?"

Whitebeard "From this day forward all my flagships shall be known as the Moby Dick as without the heroic efforts of this whale I would not have lived!"

**To be continued **

**When will Whitebeard meet with Roger again?**

**Will the Marines fight with these new great pirates**

**Find out in the next chapter of Revolt's Whitebeard Mini-Arc Stalemate at Sea:**


	11. Whitebeard MiniArc Ch3 Stalemate At Sea

**Revolt Whitebeard's Past Mini-Arc:**

**Chapter Three Stalemate At Sea:**

**This fanfiction does contain original characters**

**By Mathieu Leader**

Whitebeard said coolly

"It has been many years since my first meeting with Gold Roger throughout that time I've been to Drum Island to the wedding of Brook and my Aunt Kurhea and have assembled a mighty crew with my three best men as my top commanders of Marco as my second in command,"

"Then Arlong a free-spirited Fishman as my navigator whom I adopted in the civil war on Fishman Island whom now I have the title of Emperor, and a trainee doctor Thatch as my doctor.

Arlong a tall broad-shouldered Fishman with a sleek brown ponytail he said shocked "Vice-Admiral Sazuki!"

Whitebeard's face went pale and said shakily "This is not good news,"

A voice bellowed "Magma Wolf!"

A giant wolf creature composed of molten rock leapt and growled and bit the ship and Arlong said coolly "Waterfall," a massive surge of water hit the wolf and melted.

Marco said softly "Perhaps we should see what all of this is about,"

Thatch said softly "Yes we should,"

The boat sped along the sea and saw a long white submarine with the blue anchor emblem of the marines.

A man dressed in a red suit with gold flowers climbed up the hatch with black curled hair and a brown flat face stared angrily at the Moby Dick.

The man asked coldly "Whitebeard, this matter does not concern you this matter rests with me,"

Whitebeard said coolly "It does concern me I am one of the Four Emperors of the Sea, do you not recall the treaty I signed with my other royal counterparts at Mariejois you are forbidden to interfere in the sea in which I control Suzuki,"

Vice-Admiral Suzuki said darkly "Whitebeard I'm well aware of your title and begrudgingly accept it but your status as an Emperor does not allow you to interfere with Marine matters,"

Thatch said coldly "Why are you here then?"

Suzuki answered grimly "The warden of Impel Down has asked me to capture Shiki the Flying Pirate who'd escaped his cell at Impel Down, who plans to destroy Marineford because of the execution of Gold D. Roger who is now being escorted to Lougetown for his date with death,"

Whitebeard said calmly "Although I believe Shiki to be a reckless bastard and a man who'd abused his power as an Emperor but still he has the determination to save a dying man,"

Suzuki shouted "Helios Hammer!"

He pulled out a giant hammer which became engulfed in fire and hit the ship.

Arlong shouted "Tsunami teleportation!"

A massive wave came and cloaked the ship and the ship

Then suddenly the ship shrank in size on the speed of the wave and had entered the submarine.

Whitebeard leapt out of his shrunken ship with Marco at his side

Vice-Admiral Suzuki reappeared and spoke into his black snail transponder.

He said hurriedly "The three top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates have commandeered this Marine submersible. For reasons unknown I need assistance whilst I attack Shiki from the sky,"

A low rumbling voice responded "Let me CP9 Operative Shiryuu of the Swift Gale, handle this matter personally,"

Soon thundering footsteps sounded a black armoured man appeared with a silver katana he smiled broadly.

He said happily "Ah Marco-Sensei, it is good to see you again but this won't be a happy occasion for you,"

Marco said angrily "Who allowed you to join CP9 you where on probation at Impel Down on Level 5. After you slaughtered an entire continent in a year,"

Shiryuu laughed coldly

Shiryuu said grimly "The Heartless Year, an unfortunate occurrence indeed Marco. But I assure you ancient man that this is the only time I will operate as CP9 as my mission is to fortify the gallows of Gold Roger and then I will be staffed to Impel Down it's very humorous how fate can be,"

Marco said softly "Oh fate won't be so funny when I'm done with you samurai sod,"

Marco said darkly "Three Phoenix Facades!"

Marco becomes engulfed in a mighty orange flame and the flame flew and formed three clones of Marco.

Shiryuu stuck out his sword and hit the Marco clones, and flames shot everywhere and the sinister Shiryuu was obscured by a thick grey smokescreen.

Whitebeard said chokingly "Thatch defend me!"

Thatch jogged along and the corridor and said softly "Serenity Slash!"

His sword swiped Shiryuu and his armour broke and he lay bleeding.

The silver hatch of the marine submarine opened again and the figure of Vice-Admiral Suzuki clambered down and looked gleeful at the Whitebeard Pirates and Suzuki said darkly "Well Well I've got news from World Government H.Q it appears that you get your wish Whitebeard to visit your old rapscallion of a friend Gold Roger one last time,"

Whitebeard said proudly "Look Suzuki, Roger may die but you cannot extinguish the spirit of D. Another will come and take his place although may not be a D. I will train that one who will take Roger's place,"

Suzuki said "Superstitious fiction Whitebeard,"

Whitebeard said coolly "If you do kill Roger, it will inspire others to find One Piece and cause a massive unprecedented wave in piracy and you'll only have yourselves to blame,"

Suzuki said excitedly "With more pirates will come more marines and this so called Golden Age of Piracy will end like other ages and then truly the Age of Justice will begin!"

Shiryuu got up and said in a hoarse whisper "It is only a matter of time till the sunset happens on the newly crowned King of the Pirates and the fight to be his successor shall come although Roger will be the first and last of his kind to be king and will be dethroned,"

Shiryuu said coldly "Your punishment is to live through the last day of the life of Gold D. Roger,"

Shiryuu said darkly "As a precaution I'll handcuff you to be sure that any Devil Fruit or Sea witchery will happen,"

Marco said angrily "You are a sinful excuse of a man Shiryuu and to think I trained you to serve the seas with honour,"

Shiryuu said happily "If you did train me then you only have yourself to blame for the way I turned out,"

Marco sobbed tears poured dripping onto the flagstone floor

Marco wailed "You and I where like father and son I hoped you would be a skilled diplomatic leader leading the World Government in an event of a crisis,"

Shiryuu got a cigar and smoked it thoughtfully and said bitterly "Save the sentimentalism for somebody who gives a shit you feathered pussy!"

Arlong said alarmed "Whitebeard you cannot let them do this to us,"

Whitebeard chuckled

Whitebeard said happily "It is them who we've trapped not us little do they know that whenever a bearer of the Will of D is threatened another D. will defend them,"

**Lougetown Food Market:**

In the crowded market the tall hunched figure of Squardo the Great Whirlpool Spider a major player in piracy in the New World, a gaunt faced man with wavy blond hair with a red spider tattooed on his forehead with grey eyes.

Squardo laughed

Squardo's voice boomed "It is good that kingly coot will hang from the gallows a great day!"

A green hooded figure of a young man with black spiky hair with green eyes came across Squardo.

The figure of the man said darkly "You, should be more sorrowful Squardo a great man is to about to face an unjust punishment,"

Squardo gasped "How do you know my name?"

The hooded figure said coolly "Oh I'm quite a gifted man, I know things lots things that happened and things that will, but you are not the only great pirate to be here at the hanging a guy with nightmarish powers is here, as well as a sandman and a avid swordsman these will be powerful people in the new age,"

Squardo stared intently at the man

Squardo said eagerly "Are you related to Garp the Fist the heroic marine who refuted to join the admiralty?"

The hooded man said softly "Yes he's my father I Dragon, was a dropout at the Naval Academy which disappointed him much, but do I care no I will make a big change to this worrisome world,"

Squardo said happily "If you know the future tell me what will happen to me?"

Dragon said proudly "You'll be a good ally to Whitebeard,"

Squardo said coldly "That is good news,"

A white caped figure of a Marine came he had a bushy greying beard with a wide-brimmed black hat he shouted "Dragon!"

Dragon said timidly "Father why do you shout at me?"

The marine laughed

Then he said sternly "I want you to watch out for a marine submarine it contains Captain Whitebeard who's been captured and will be put to trial at a later date and then he to will die,"

Dragon said softly "Ok,"

Dragon's thoughts buzzed wildly as he stared bewildered at the large white submarine that bobbed up from the water.

The submarine landed on the beach, and the hatch opened and the white caped figure of Vice-Admiral Suzuki and the armoured figure of CP9 operative Shiryuu came out.

Shiryuu dragged the sedated forms of a Fishman and a man with a blond cowlick with a black goatee who where both handcuffed.

Then Shiryuu walked away with the prisoners across the road,

Meanwhile Suzuki was escorting a man in his fifties with a scarlet cape and a black tricorne with skull & crossbones.

Suddenly Dragon heard a low voice coming from inside his head it said "The truth will set you free from your past Dragon,"

Dragon outstretched his hand and grasped the silver handcuffs, that where clasped onto Whitebeard's meaty hands.

Then the handcuffs simply evaporated into smoke.

Whitebeard grabbed Dragon with his hand and Dragon crouched onto Whitebeard's big back shaking on his back like a bucking bronco then Whitebeard ran taking great strides.

As flaming meteors and magma where soaring across the road from the furious Suzuki screaming low roars and Suzuki said "Dragon son of Garp you will have hell to pay!"

Suzuki said darkly "Inferno River!"

Magma flooded from his palms of hand Whitebeard leapt over the burning river and landed on a rooftop.

Whitebeard's grey eyes where fixed onto Vice-Admiral Suzuki's face, and abruptly the river of magma that Suzuki created was redirected to his face.

Then suddenly in a golden light Vice-Admiral Suzuki reappeared with another marine dressed in a yellow striped suit with a set of amber tinted glasses a tanned face with stubble.

Suzuki said grimly "I've got you cornered Dragon with my assistant Commodore Borsalino here,"

Borsalino said relaxed "Ooh, let the light of justice shine upon you pirates because it'll be the last thing you see,"

Borsalino said darkly "Sword of Divinity!"

He pulled out a sword of pure light and jabbed it into his chest and Whitebeard winced and screamed in agony.

A booming voice shouted "Stop this at once Marines return to your posts I will deal with these pirates,"

A wrinkled elderly man with a white cap with a seagull atop with a grey beard with dark brown eyes and a white curly beard with a blue anchor tattooed on his forehead just appeared he was sat in a wooden wheelchair with a purple plush cushion. He was being pushed by three giant marines,

Whitebeard said coldly "Rear-Admiral Hancock?"

The crippled marine laughed softly and said happily "Yes it's me but I'm Admiral Hancock now. You see after the battle I had with you Whitebeard I realised that excessive justice, was not the right way showing compassion and understanding is what truly matters,"

He continued solemnly "Without you I would not be here now as a better person to return the favour for you teaching me a valued lesson long ago with my authority as admiral I will grant you a pardon on the both you on my behalf,"

Dragon slipped off Whitebeard's back and grinned broadly and said happily "I'm truly honoured to be pardoned esteemed admiral of the admiralty,"

Whitebeard turned and stared into the eyes of that evil man who destroyed his home on what seemed like a eternity ago into his eyes and Whitebeard said coolly "I'm thankful of your kindness to forgive and forget the past my friend,"

Hancock suddenly slid into a gentle sleep and died.....

Whitebeard shed a single salty tear as he knew he made amends with his enemy.

**To be continued**

**Will Whitebeard and Dragon meet Gold Roger?**

**Do Thatch and Arlong escape?**

**Where has Marco got to exactly?**

**Find out in the next chapter D Dies:**


	12. Whitebeard MiniArc Chapter 4 D Dies:

**Revolt Whitebeard's Past Mini-Arc:**

**By Mathieu Leader **

**Chapter 4 D Dies:**

The cloaked figure of Dragon said softly to a giant ginger bearded giant "Take us to see Gold D. Roger Saul,"

The giant said coldly "Why should I permit you to see the convicted criminal?"

Dragon said calmly "My father has assigned me the rank of Lieutenant for the time being to guard Prisoner #676, Vice-Admiral Saul?"

Saul said curtly "Very well,"

Whitebeard whispered "Where is Gold Roger being kept?"

Dragon said coolly "This is the marine base for Lougetown and he is being kept in the cells below us?"

Whitebeard picked up Dragon and he ran down the stone steps. He found himself in a dark cold narrow room filled with empty cells; a well-built marine in a white cape with medals and a black afro came striding towards them.

The marine commanded briskly "Your Dragon is you not Garp's son?"

Dragon said shakily "I'm just taking Whitebeard to see Gold Roger Admiral Sengoku as Roger requested it in his last wishes,"

Sengoku muttered darkly "We would not want to prolong this pirate's suffering, and make his last hours anymore uncomfortable would we now,"

Then the two of them rushed to the end of the corridor and saw a red robed man with a dusty cravat with shaggy overgrown black hair and a moustache he spoke in a hoarse voice "Ah Edward, it is good to see you in my darkest hour, I face death in open arms and allow people to carry out my dream of piracy,"

Whitebeard said solemnly "Look your the pirate king for gods sake surely you want to live a longer life?"

Roger said laughing

Roger said cheerily with tears running down his face staining his red velvet robe.

"Somewhere on the seas, I don't remember where but my son is to be born and I know I've asked Garp to protect my son till he is old enough to be on the sea and then Whitebeard you'll teach him as you taught me,"

Whitebeard said proudly "I would not have it any other way,"

The face of Gold Roger turned and spoke quietly "Well Monkey D. Dragon I fought valiantly with your father and there is a secret I must tell you both,"

Roger spoke darkly "After I'm dead according to Silver's precognitive visions there will be a revolt led by a Fishman called Fisher Tiger, and Sengoku who at this time will be leading the marines,"

"He will want the Poseidon an ancient weapon of untold power that will cause the annihilation of the entire world and he will get if he inherits one of the Children of D your son Dragon, only those who control destiny can control the weapon,"

Roger chuckled

Roger said coolly "Marco is not with you I see?"

Whitebeard stared and said shocked "No he is not,"

Dragon said sharply "Do you know where he is,"

A slinking sound of keys could be heard

Then the slim blond spiky haired form of Marco appeared alongside CP9 operative Shiryuu and Marco pulled out a sword and slashed Whitebeard unprovoked.

Whitebeard said angrily stuttering "WHY!"

Marco laughed heartlessly

Marco said darkly "You don't appear to understand who I am the Marco that serves you is actually one of my Phoenix Facades, I sent to fool you and I learnt every one of your moves Whitebeard because every thing he sensed I sensed as well,"

Dragon stared at Marco

Shiryuu spoke coldly "Dragon your Haki has no effect on Marco as it is too weak,"

Shiryuu ran and clasped Dragon.....

Then suddenly Roger became transparent and slid through the bars and reappeared and pulled out two pistols and fired at Shiryuu and Shiryuu armour was slightly dented.

Marco clenched his chest in agony and screamed "Your armour was made using my powers Shiryuu that's what made it indestructible,"

Shiryuu face went pale as he pulled back his black robe which revealed a red flame tattoo on his forearm it became bruised and burnt.

Shiryuu said "The unbreakable bond you made with me when you lost your wife Marco we vowed to protect each other to the bitter end,"

Marco whispered "This is death,"

Marco went pale and silently died

Then a golden flame arose and Marco reappeared but this was the good doppelganger of Marco's.

Marco changed into a flaming phoenix and freed the sleeping forms of Thatch and Arlong from their handcuffs.

Dragon asked coolly "How did you kill Marco, he was apparently according to dad he was a very powerful Devil Fruit user and nobody really survived after fighting with him,"

Roger said happily "I channelled by will into the bullets and someone will can overpower Devil Fruit's powers that's how the way the world works kid,"

Shiryuu said coldly "I lost my love and love is lost and there is now only hate to give and I love to hate,"

Shiryuu shouted "Tekkai fist!"

He threw a powerful punch that hit Roger and Whitebeard punched Shiryuu and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Dragon asked curiously "What is beyond the Grand Line?"

Roger replied "One's lifeline is as long as the Grand Line. Those who die soar beyond the Grand Line, and wait till the day that they will live again and we who are the D's are intertwined to finish the fates from their forefathers,"

Thatch said proudly "Thanks for saving us Marco,"

Then Arlong, nodded in agreement and they both bowed solemnly to Marco respectfully.

Marco said happily "I may have lived a bad life once but now I live out this one by doing good,"

The crew as well as their ally Dragon, went into the overcrowded crowd that watched in anticipation as they watched Gold Roger walking slowly with his head held high as the axe came slashing down beheading him perfectly.

A brown fur coated man with sleek oily purple hair and a chalky grey face with stitches sewn across his face come trotting along the stone pavement. H e said coolly "Congratulations Whitebeard, you are now the strongest man alive as of this moment..."

Thatch gazed in horror at the cigar chomping man and said shocked "Crocodile the cruel streak of sea your here to watch Roger,"

Crocodile said happily "The famed Dr. Thatch how is your nephew Sanji doing, I've heard rumours of him being kept by Old Red Leg the Chef,"

Thatch said calmly "There was nothing I could do the ship sank due to uncontrollable Sea Kings,"

Whitebeard said grimly "That is enough Crocodile stop bringing up sorrowful memories for my commander,"

Crocodile said darkly laughing retorting at Whitebeard "I propose an alliance Whitebeard. You know the location of this dead mans chest and my former master Shiki, was an associate of yours I'm far more of an optimistic man than my master together we will rule the ocean justly and fairly!"

Whitebeard raised his leg and kicked the air and a massive boulder flew into the air and the boulder sped through the air then a series of cruel creaks clanged as Crocodile's hand lopped off.

It sat silently on the flagstone street as Crocodile stared in sheer disbelief at his disconnected hand on his jeering street.

Crocodile said darkly "I will never forget what you did today, maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but I vow someday you will pay,"

Whitebeard said softly "I will be waiting for that day to come and I hope you'll be ready Crocodile-Kun,"

Crocodile said grimly "With your army of pirates will be no match for my status and my resourcefulness I will fight heaven and earth to see you die!"

Whitebeard stared and left alone with his crew at his side,

A month or two later from that day that Crocodile lost his hand, he now sat upon a wooden stool admiring his great glinting golden hook that was manufactured by the goldsmith.

Crocodile said darkly "I'll ring and wrench Whitebeard's neck with my hook that will be his noose!"

The goldsmith who was a thin man with black topknot hair with grey eyes with bronze half-moon glasses dressed in a beige suit said softly "Crocodile-Kun, great pirate I'm very proud to be friends with a man your honour and stature but I ask you a favour take my son with you,"

The goldsmith said in a reedy Italian accent "Galdino come over here there is someone I would like you to meet?"

A small tanned boy appeared from the doorway, with black ringlets with blue glasses. He had a teacup in his hand filled with steaming tea and said eagerly "Here's a cup of tea for you and a gift for you,"

He handed Crocodile the teacup and Galdino rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a red candle and he grabbed it.

Crocodile said happily "Did you make this?"

Galdino said timidly "Yes I did I ate the Wax-Wax fruit a fruit that greatly improved my artistry and I'm glad you liked my candle,"

Crocodile said in a booming voice "With my help boy you'll be famous more famous than your families goldsmiths here in Organ Island,"

Galdino said in quiet awe "What will I become,"

Crocodile said proudly "You'll be a bounty hunter and if you do what I say you might be one of the best,"

Galdino smiled broadly,

Then Crocodile grinned lighting another cigar.

**Next time on Revolt Baroques Battle:**

**The battle, that was agreed on the day that Gold D. Roger between Whitebeard and Crocodile has arrived and question still remains will Dragon the radical revolutionary come to the Whitebeard Pirates aid....**


	13. Chapter 9 Baroques Battle:

**Revolt:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters:**

**Disclaimer Echiro Oda owns One Piece also the character of Kida belongs to Tsar Lawrence:**

**Chapter Nine Baroques Battle: **

The cumulus form of the Moby Dick yet again, descended onto the red sands again. Then Kida the daughter of Rob Lucci, and Ace left the ship and looked over the rocky hills and saw a green hooded figure striding towards them.

Ace withdrew his trusting machete that Vista had given him and charged at the figure and the figure commanded sternly "Stop I be an old acquaintance of your captain Whitebeard,"

Kida came bouncing along and stared in shock at the hooded man he had black spiky hair and scarlet tribal tattoos on the left side of his face.

The man said calmly "I'm Monkey D. Dragon, I need to speak to your captain,"

Then Whitebeard simply floated down to the sand and said coldly "Dragon it's been quite a while this must mean our fight with Crocodile-Kun is immanent,"

Ace stared in horror as the man dressed in a black pinstripe suit with purple sleek hair and dark eyes smoked a cigar.

Ace had seen this man before he was that sandman whom he'd had seen when they arrived earlier in Mariejois.

The man was accompanied by two other people a sickly stick of a man with brown short hair with grey eyes dressed in a silver suit the man tapped the cane briskly.

The other person was an older hunched woman with frizzy greying sandy blond worm like hair, with green eyes with red lips and dressed in an amber poncho.

The man dressed in the pinstripe suit said in a sleek oily voice "The time has come today is when we fight as we promised an eternity ago,"

He said darkly "Sand Shackles!"

Crocodiles hands where raised and sand spurted upwards from the ground forming two sand cuffs which trapped Ace and Kida and the more they moved the tighter their binds became.

Crocodile said deeply "Ms. Mother's Day, attack these kids with your motherly instinct,"

The older woman mutely nodded and was transformed into a white rhino and the rhino charged across the dessert.

Then Dragon came and stared at the rhino but the rhino ignored the strange stare of Dragon which usually incapacitated his foes but too no avail this woman who had eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit still charged....

Whitebeard growled "Quiet Quake,"

The dessert suddenly rumbled silently and a surge of sand leapt which caused the rhino to do an immense flip and landed with a thud.

Whitebeard said grimly "If I'm not mistaken that was one of the feared Demon Guards of Impel Down, the World Government must be pulling out its weaponry in the armoury,"

The sickly man tipped his black top hat and in a twirl was transformed into a dainty man dressed in a pink tutu with brown pigtails with grey eyes he said calmly "The Majestic Memoirs of Midnight Mountain,"

His leg spun fast throwing boulders everywhere lucky Kida and Ace buried their heads in the sand.

Dragon said coldly "You where my friend's former messenger at her palace Bentham Roberts, when you alerted the World Government about her rebellion against the high taxes they imposed on the island?"

The tutu man replied happily "Ooh the Rebel without a Cause remembers me!"

The tutu dressed man said eagerly "Lucky Left Leg,"

His veracious veined hairy left leg kicked Dragon who was now breathless.

Whitebeard winced in sympathy and demanded "Why are you doing this!?"

The man in a tutu now with a bleeding left leg replied grimly "Where I come from, it is a sanctuary for those of us men who desire to be one of the fairer sexes...

He said darkly

"I was once part of a travelling theatre troupe who sailed the seas and we came to eventually Momoiro Island, and this is where I courted the queen as the Queer with a Thousand Faces. Because soon my master the mad puppeteer with painful power to which we where under his thrall forevermore!"

"He and my lover Ivankov fought for my freedom, I was free but soon he's demands became too much soon I yet again became mistreated and this diva will wear the crown that I deserve,"

A fluttery airy voice cooed from somewhere "Telling them your tearful tale Bon Clay,"

The man wearing a tutu addressed as Bon Clay became pale and shuddered "Dolflamingo!"

On a jagged rock, perched a bow-legged man with blond tufts of hair with white goggles wearing black lenses he wore a rainbow shirt with beige sandals.

The man laughed cheerily

The man said happily "I've been happily hidden away pulling the strings of this Great Revolt foretold by Silver Raleigh. My former tenacious taskmaster little by little all of the events that have happened have led to this,"

Dolflamingo clicked his finger and Whitebeard stared in shock as on Crocodiles back was a long silver glinting string.

Whitebeard felt a tight tug and in horror saw Crocodile disintegrate into a pile of sand as did Bon Clay....

Dolflamingo simply floated away into the air and vanished and the bird-like man reappeared at the side of the obese figure of Picasso Rembrandt and Picasso said coolly "How is the plan going Puppeteer?"

Dolfamingo said "My faithful servant whom I created, The Revolt will come to fruition after the death of its forerunner the explorer Fisher Tiger and his death will be dealt by the person you paint in this portrait?"

In a golden gilded frame on the canvas was painted a young man with black short hair with dark eyes in a red flame.

Rembrandt whispered "This is Portgas D. Ace Captain of the Spade Pirates he is dead but he has come to our world from the mainstream of time,"

Dolfamingo "As my counterpart from the mainstream of time watched Ace the Prodigal Son of Whitebeard die at the hands of Akainu I tugged his soul and he came to us and he will do what we command,"

Rembrandt said "The final outcome will be that Luffy is to be the leader of the New Era,"

Doflamingo said coldly "They say the Ace of Spades is an omen of death and Ace will certainly be that,"

Meanwhile Luffy now dressed in a sailor's uniform ate meat and vegetables.

Luffy kept eating as the harassed prisoner of the Marine Warship had assigned to be Luffy's bodyguard. She was cleaning up the mess of meat and vegetables.

Charlotte Belladonna said calmly "Time for your maritime studies with Sensei Drake,"

Luffy's face went from happy to sad and then he composed himself at the sight of Rear-Admiral Drake in his white cravat and dark brown furred coat.

Drake said sternly "Luffy your lessons will begin today,"

Luffy, placed his straw hat onto the wooden table and replaced it with a white cap with blue anchor his hat that symbolised the privilege and promise from the Marines.

Luffy gulped with fear,

A few hours Luffy, returned weeping with floods tears and ran to Charlotte and hugged her.

Charlotte said concerned "What's wrong?" looking at Luffy's arms and legs which where covered in bruises which told the tadpoles tragic tale.

Luffy said sadly "Bella I'm sad I've been hit black and blue by the other marines,"

Charlotte said curtly " Look you maybe a tadpole in the Marines now but someday you will walk on the shore,"

Luffy said curiously "What and why are the marines so interested in me?"

Charlotte said coldly "There are legends that say that long ago a great kingdom ruled on our world but after centuries of ruling it they fled to the Shaded Valley in the sky. But they left a legacy to which these people became known as the D's. Such as the Pirate King the Revolutionary Leader Monkey D. Dragon, as well as others,"

She continued darkly

"But as time went on these clans interbred forming new branches which quickly died out but some remained hidden mainly the Puppeteer Dolfalmingo Quixote and his followers formed a cabal of which Roger's Right Hand Silver was their seer and he predicts that you will lead the world,"

Fisher Tiger sat on the sand asleep until a bright blazing fireball sprouted from the sand and a hideous black burnt skinless man appeared from it surrounded by red flames pulled out a bronze trident which now too was engulfed with scarlet fire.

The skinless man pierced the Fishman's red chest the flesh was broken and dark black blood pumped form his chest forming a spade symbol.

The man said grimly "I Ace have left my mark,"

As he did this a great wave swallowed the world's capital and those who stayed on the island surrendered their lives to the sea.

The figure of the older corpse like revenant Ace had vanished in a blinding light.

The scared figure of Ensign Smoker dressed in a blue dressing gown carrying a small pink portable Den-Den Mushi, thudded across the deck of the warship and had arrived in the darkened wooden hall adorned with the warlord Rembrandt's paintings including the one of the older Ace.

Smoker said shakily "Fleet-Admiral Sengoku sir, the World Government has fallen this is terrible news the revolutionaries must off taken control,"

The man who answered back was not Sengoku but Garp dressed as if he where the leader of the marine fleet.

Smoker said shakily "Garp your dead, Drake told me so,"

Garp laughed grimly "Bwa Ha Ha,"

Garp said softly "This is an illusion,"

Garp had now changed into a bow-legged man dressed in a pink feathered suit, with blond tufts of hair and white goggles he said in a lighter airy voice "Oh how naive you are Smoker this is my game and the pieces that revolt against my game don't play anymore,"

Smoker said frightened "Dolflimingo what happened to me?"

Dolfmingo said sadly "You are starting to get your memories back of the Whitebeard War, in which I strung you all along and to my advantage to play my game and the final stages of the game will be done.

"By then I will know the location of the Poseidon. Then I will be the ruler of the world, and even though I watch the game and I have a piece if you defeat him my revolting idea of fun will be stopped!"

Doflamingo laughed "Mfuffu Mfufu,"

He had disappeared...

Smoker had ran into the kitchen and saw Luffy asleep in a hammock and Smoker said in a hoarse voice "Luffy wake up we are all in pawns in this game of the Puppeteer Dolfamingo's,"

Then suddenly a silver string appeared rising up from the floor and an older woman appeared she transformed into a rhino her horn became elongated and the horn hit Smoker and Smoker grimaced.....

Smoker shouted "You don't exist!"

Then the silver string melted away.

Smoker screamed loudly

Luffy woke up and said shaken "What is going on Smoker!?"

The bloody face of Smoker shrieked "Luffy-San this is a game a game in which all are worst nightmares come to life,"

Luffy said dazed "What do you mean....?"

Luffy's face went pale and he was in shock as now at the end of the bed stood the living rotting corpse of Ace wearing a straw hat.

The revenant Ace spoke harshly "Hello brother it is good to see you alive and well for the moment at least,"

**Meanwhile in the mainstream timeline on the island of Kali home of Dolfamingo located in the West Blue.**

Dolflamingo sat in a Chintz armchair on the green rolling hills that was his garden. He was moving various coloured counters on a wooden board.

Dolfamingo said coolly "Your move Dragon?"

Opposite to Dolfamingo sat a man in his late forties with black spiky greying hair with dark eyes dressed in a beige white striped suit.

He moved a silver metallic cigar piece and a clay straw hat across the board about two paces sideways.

Dragon says solemnly "You've thought you've won but sooner or later Dolfamingo your warped world will perish and my son will wake up and take you down for you did to him and countless others,"

Dolfamingo said darkly "Dragon you forget it was I that started the revolutionaries, and let you take the helm. Once I became a pirate so the world government would not follow my movements if Luffy does somehow defeat me in this game I will still be able to know where the Poseidon is exactly,"

Dragon said happily "Even though you will be able to find the weapon one thing you forget, is birdie that my son other than using his Devil Fruit. He has the ability to assemble an army of whoever he likes and with the seas in turmoil Whitebeard's friends and supporters will support my son because he is Whitebeard's heir,"

Dolfamingo grimaced displeasingly at Dragon's words,

**Meanwhile in a certain yellow submarine:**

In the white clinical hospital room in glass oxygen chamber sat slumbering a restless Luffy screaming whose screams where muffled marvellously by the glass.

The tall tanned figure of Trafalgar Law with his black spotted fur hat and yellow shirt with a black smiley face on it said grimly "Ya, this does not look good. It appears about a tenth of people in all the blues seems to be experiencing this comatose syndrome according to our wireless transmissions we pick up. This could be the work of one person the head of the pirate fleet of which I was a lookout for Captain Bellamy,"

A tall blue Fishman in an orange smock had entered the room his hair black and frizzy and was very tired

Jinbei asked coolly "Who is the leader of the fleet?"

Trafalgar replied grimly "The Puppeteer Dolfamingo he forced thousands of pirates to join his fleet of crews against their will and even manipulated subtly Sengoku to give him the title of warlord eighteen years ago,"

Jinbei said calmly "How does he do it?"

Trafalgar Law said vilely "He is born a Weaver a weaver is the term to describe someone who is born to literally shape the world around them most of them die due to the depression and sheer exhaustion of using the power but Dolfamingo is trained to control his power and the only way to rid the blues of the sickness is to defeat the Puppeteers piece,"

Jinbei nodded solemnly,

**To be continued:  
"Will Smoker and Luffy fight the revenant Ace, and get to Dolfamingo's game piece in the game. Before Dolfamingo knows the location of the Posideon an ancient doomsday weapon?"**


	14. Chapter 10 The Devil Maybe

**Revolt :**

**Chapter Ten The Devil Maybe:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction does contain original characters:**

The revenant Ace said darkly "My love for you Luffy burns eternally for you,"

He shouted "Searing Fist!"

A black flaming fist flew from Ace's hand and Luffy whimpered whilst Smoker was transformed into a grey plume of smoke, and suffocated Ace.

Smoker materialised on the other side and said breathlessly "Toxic Shock," Smoker placed his hand onto Ace's shoulder and Ace erupted with rage into a single flame which flew into Smoker which left him paralysed onto the floor screaming.

Luffy shrieked "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER ACE NEVER CRIPPLED ANYONE WITHOUT ASKING FOR IT?!"

Ace chuckled

Ace said calmly "Your eyes do not deceive you Luffy it is I your Ace-Kun!"

Luffy shrieked "No your not!"

The silver shiny string that was attached to Ace then it was shattered like glass...

Luffy watched captivated as the revenant Ace disintegrated flame burst from his decaying body and set the room ablaze.

In a whirl of colour Luffy felt himself floating backwards he heard a strange succession of bleeps and beeps.

He saw he was trapped in a glass coffin attached to wires and a man dressed in a white lab coat with glasses with a tanned face with a wiry black goatee he spoke eagerly "Congratulations Mr. Monkey, you've made a quicker recovery than I thought,"

The doctor pressed a set of randomly flashing buttons and the glass coffin opened.

Luffy stared at the doctor for a few moments and screamed "LAW!"

Law smirked

Law said softly "That's Dr. Law to you,"

Luffy said puzzled "Why did you save me?"

Law said calmly "I made an oath a long time ago, that means I save anyone whose sick,"

Law shouted "Nurse Bepo, come to tend to this patients need's!" Luffy's face went pale as he saw a large white polar bear dressed in a kinky nurses outfit.

The bear growled and handed Luffy a large boiled egg and some toast.

A boomed voice sounded "Hee-Haw!"

The large grotesque buxom figure of Ivankov rummaged in his purple afro and found a small camera.

He pressed the camera and in a flash the picture was taken with Bepo looking displeased.

Ivankov said tauntingly "You look very fetching in that dress Papa Bear!"

Bepo growled and then said grimly "You are a dammed bitch!"

Bepo clawed Ivankov's face. After twenty minutes of overdramatic weeping from the King of Queens, who was now sitting plastered in a bed next to Luffy's.

Ivankov laughed heartily drinking his eighth glass of gin and staring gleefully at an oversized white bear dressed in a hula outfit dancing.

Bepo said remorsefully "I'm sorry for disobeying my orders captain as the ships entertainer and jester this is a very ironic punishment you gave me Law,"

Law drinking a cup of tea responded curiously "Why is that Bepo, my darling pet?"

Bepo answered excitedly "My Great-Grandmother Marisa was a dancing bear for the Duchess of Wano the Great Samurai Ryunma's wife I'm rekindling an old family tradition,"

Luffy was not the only one waking up from a sinister slumber the stocky figure of Commodore Smoker dressed in yellow Paisley pyjamas awoke to find his subordinate Tashigi wearing his commodore uniform and Smoker said puzzled

"Huh Tashigi, what are in blue blazes are you doing bitch?"

Tashigi replied sternly "In those two weeks, you where in an odd coma I assumed your rank. You could not have chosen the best time to wake up sir!"

Smoker limped and got up on a pair of wooden crutches, and stared in horror as he heard the loud warning sirens and the red light that went with them.

He heard an implosion and from the newly created hole came a large burly man in a panda costume alongside a girl also dressed as a panda with two black pigtails.

Next to them where two small children a boy and girl dressed as baby panda.

The bigger panda who was smoking a pipe said coolly "We are the Doskoi Family, an elite family unit of pirates who strike fear into the profession that is the marines!"

Smoker spluttered on the thermometer he had in his mouth and cackled derisively

He said shocked "Ooh, the famed Pandaman and family our going to fight me Commodore Smoker,"

He said happily "That was not a smart move,"

Pandaman spoke in a gruff voice "You forget we're a whole lot smarter than the average bear,"

A furred tattooed forearm punched Tashigi and Tashigi said coolly "We will forget what happens here today, if you work for us as bounty hunters we want you collectively the bounties of the other Straw-Hat pirates!"

The woman panda squealed excitedly "If we do this job we will be remembered for years to come,"

Pandaman sighed

Pandaman said gruffly "Ok that's a done deal,"

Meanwhile a longboat had docked on the island of Kali.

A tall thin gaunt man with platinum blond hair and brown eyes went to the glass tower to which belonged to Doflamingo.

He said proudly "It is an honour to see that my seldom seen grandfather has failed to greet his grandson,"

Dolfamingo glowered dressed in a black tuxedo sitting at the bottom of the hill.

Dolfamingo said coldly "You've changed your name to Basil, how odd I much preferred Jim Hawkins,"

Basil Hawkins replied curtly "The nickname you gave me when you looked after me Sunny Jim was not suited to me when I learnt what you did to Nicole,"

Dolflamingo barked "Your mother! My daydreamer of a daughter deserved what she got after colluding and marrying into that bandit's family that dreadful Dadan's,"

Basil said angrily "Curly has looked many men and women some not her own she is the Great Godmother of the East Blue, don't disrespect Ma Dadan,"

Doflamingo nodded

Doflamingo asked sternly "What brings you here Hawkin-Kun?"

Dolfamingo said coldly "If it's about your straw pal, and that smoking marine you are worried about no worries I freed them from my game as I postponed it for a while with an omnipotent power like mine. You get bored very easily as Dragon had to leave something about freeing a many limbed lady trapped at the famed labour camp Tequila Wolf,"

Doflamingo continued grimly "Answer me grandson what really brings you here?"

Hawkins said happily "I know Blackbeard's method of getting another bite of a fruit!"

Doflamingo said surprised "Do you explain it to me?"

Hawkins said sternly "You used your abilities as a Weaver, to weave in Blackbeard's wish of killing Whitebeard by allowing the darkness inside him to grow.

Hawkins continued darkly

"Allowing the dark to swallow another Devil Fruit from likewise with hindsight I discovered with my weaker Weaving to see that you are a whole human as such that's how you survived with your strong Weaving power for so long,"

Dolflamingo took off his sunglasses to reveal two glowing scarlet eyes and a loud cracking sound could be heard coming from his back and two black feathery wings sprouted.

His face was now scarred aged and leathery and it went from pale to gold.

He said calmly "I gave that man his desire now his soul belongs to me,"

He spoke in a harsher hoarser voice "I came to the earth to temp people to eat the forbidden fruit from the forbidden tree that fell undersea,"

He continued grimly "Do you know who I am?"

Hawkins replied smiling "You are the Son of The Devil of the Deep Blue Sea,"

Dolfalmingo's face went from gold to its regular Caucasian complexion, he said coolly "The devil I maybe, I'm not sure anymore who I am you may never know the truth. Or I for that matter my power though great has cost my most precious treasure my sanity,"

He whispered softly "The only thing I know for certain about myself my grandson, I think therefore I am,"

**To be continued....**

**Coming soon Armed Bears Arc:  
**

**Note: This will be my last chapter of Revolt for sometime due to exams and stuff:**

**But don't despair, you might have already guessed what is going to happen in future chapters from the title of the next arc.**

**Also you can post your theories into my new Revolt Forum:**


	15. Chapter 11 Bear Essentials:

**Revolt Armed Bears Arc:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Chapter One Bear Essentials:**

**This Fanfiction does contain original characters:**

**Disclaimer all characters are owned by Echiro Oda:**

**Note: "This is a special chapter dedicated to my regular reviewers:**

The yellow submarine known as the Inoculation whose crew are the Heart Pirates where broken into by an intruder.

A shill siren sounded which awoke the sleeping bear Beppo First Mate to Trafalgar Law from his hibernation.

Beppo was in his white fur pyjamas, which where made from the skins of his ex-wife after an argument over him not catching enough fish for his cubs.

Beppo ran to the kitchen where opened the fridge to find that his last pot of Sumo Bee Honey Beepo's favourite treat had gone.

Beepo stared in disbelief at a board-shouldered man in a panda costume dipping his paw into his terracotta pot of golden honey.

The costumed man licking the honey in a state of sheer ecstasy replied cheerily "Oh hello Cousin Beppo, hmmm this honey is good the North Blues finest if I'm not mistaken,"

Beppo said grimly "Oh, you always had to be the centre of attention at family gathering where you not Deskoi...

He continued darkly

"This is the final straw Deskoi I hid your furless shame, from the other bears but this takes the biscuit time to disown you for good,"

Deskoi smeared honey over Beppo's face, and then kicked him in the groin and he staggered backwards and the cutlery shattered.

Now Beppo with a badly bruised eye just saw Deskoi leave alone without his heavenly pot of honey,

Suddenly the hatch opened and Jean Blart a prominent pirate with the Heart Pirates dressed in a grey nightcap and yellow striped dressing gown stared dismayed at Beppo.

Jean said coolly "Oh Master Law, won't be happy that you been sleepwalking again having a midnight snack,"

Dazed Beppo merely replied with a growling grunt

Meanwhile at the shattered heap of bricks and glass that was Marineford still recovering from the aftermath of the Whitebeard War where the Admiral Akainu and Kizaru and Vice-Admiral Garp as well as Fleet-Admiral Sengoku at a small white temple which was now for the time being the headquarters for the Marines.

Kizaru said happily "Ooh Sengoku-Kun, you are in hot water the Old Wise Men are not happy with how you handled things,"

The white caped figure of a dark skinned Akainu smiled accompanying him was his pet big red furred coyote barked excitedly.

Sengoku said worried "This is the happiest I've seen you in a while Suzuki. When you are happy like this that means things are not good,"

Akainu laughed grimly "Mufufu Mfufu Mufufu,"

The figure of Vice-Admiral Garp in his tattered white marine overcoat said gently "As, of this moment Sengoku sir you are no longer in command. As, you have been suspended as lead commander of the fleet. Until the date of your trial has been for your apparent misconduct of Justice is set and if all goes well you should be reinstated,"

Sengoku stared in sheer disbelief at his old friend Garp's words and Sengoku's pet goat bleated sadly.

Sengoku said shocked "Who's replaced me?!"

Kizaru said calmly "The World Government needed someone who is a disciplined marine who enshrines our old and noble code of Justice,"

Kizaru said ecstatically "Who better to takeover and handle your respected title than the man, who slaughtered the entire evil island of Ohara!"

Sengoku said angrily "So that's why you are so happy Suzuki you've succeeded me!"

Akainu smiled and said darkly "You will be personally scolded by me, your superior Sengoku for your insubordinate tone you gave me just N-O-W!"

Akainu raised his hand and touched Sengoku magma seeped from his hand and it burnt Sengoku's cheeks his eyes swimming with tears.

Akainu said sternly "This meeting of high mariners is dismissed,"

Sengoku a few hours after the momentous meeting whose cheeks where bandaged now sat on a pile of rubble next Garp who ate another crème filled donut to relieve the stress of informing his superior Sengoku of the terrible news of his dismissal from the leader of the fleet.

Sengoku asked tearfully "Will you defend me at my tribunal?"

Garp said kindly you've been friends with me since I joined the Naval Academy our loyalty to each other will never fade,"

Garp continued coolly "I will act as your counsel in the trial, to make sure that moral justice will be the type of justice that we will have for the future from now on. The type of person with such compassion and conviction to lead the marines will be Coby sir,"

Sengoku said proudly "That boy definitely has his mother's spirit and determination I could see him being a proud officer of the force someday,"

Garp turned his face now with a look of interest upon his brow; he asked curiously "Who was Coby's mother?"

Sengoku turned and had a happy look on his face "Belle's son he is of cause that's why she left the Marines, but Coby ran away from Coco Village, when the Fish folk came in a rowing boat but his two sisters Nami the navigator of the Straw-Hats, and Nojiko are too traumatised of the events to remember their brother,"

**St. Elmo's Marine Supreme Court:**

It was the final Sengoku's trial and Garps last day as a barrister defending Sengoku as he entered the large grey stone skull shaped court which floated across the sea.

The elderly woman dressed in a white cape with gold epaulettes wearing a white powdered wig said sternly "I Marine Magistrate Tsuru, find you Sengoku Dui former fleet admiral guilty of perverting the course of justice,"

She continued angrily "I condemn you to death!"

She barked angrily "Executioner Morgan, carry out the whim of the Elders,"

Sengoku turned in surprised as he recognised the disgraced Marine Captain Morgan; he had a dark face with brown eyes and cropped blond hair.

His forearm was now augmented with a silver scythe he grinned grimly as he took his scythe to Sengoku the convict Sengoku's head became transparent.

Now every attempt of beheading the former fleet admiral was just like before.

The stressed figure of Tsuru now looked relieved as justice had been done as Tsuru's former lover did to die.

Suddenly the figure of Dolflamingo flew from the public gallery and descended to the main court where dressed in a formal black suit said coolly "It is time for a change Madame Tsuru... In government I mean Madame, time to let the people decide who they want to govern the earth rather than those evil Elders, and that what I always wanted,"

Tsuru nodded in agreement but Akainu the trials prosecutor looked displeased and said darkly "What you are saying Donflamingo is heresy you should be trapped in a cage for what you said,"

Doflamingo said grimly "But you forget brother, I've been in Impel Down before back then I was a boy called Michael in there for the crimes of our dear dad the Corrupt King, and you where Suzuki the starving child,"

Garp suddenly remembered a traumatic event that occurred some thirty years previously...

**Thirty Years Ago:**

The newly promoted Rear-Admiral Garp with sleek black hair and a bushy beard went up into the mountainous hinterland of Dawn Island.

He had been reported there due to a disturbing incident in Grey Terminal a lawless and reckless area of Dawn Island and as he was the commanding officer of the 153rd branch of the Marines this island was under his jurisdiction.

He ran into the grey metallic shipyard where he saw a giant man dressed in a yellow fur coat adorned with bright red opals he had two enormous black horns atop his mane of bright gold hair he jammed the two rotating silver drills into a small malnourished dark skinned boy who screamed loudly.

Garp shouted "Pizarro the Amputee of the Sea, why are you using your prosthetics in such a barbaric manner!"

The pirate Pizarro said darkly "Because Rear-Admiral Garp-Kun my prosthetics come in quite handy. When handing an unjust person their death justly and swiftly,"

Garp said gently "But does this person who happens to be a child needs such an act of retribution forced upon them?"

Pizarro said tearfully "Yes he does because he sent my younger son Michael to Impel Down, for the disobeying and the fight he had with a World Noble's son he blamed it on him,"

Garp said calmly "Warlord Pizarro let me handle the boy's welfare,"

Garp swiftly grabbed the boy and placed him back on Garp's ship which was shaped like a doghouse.

The boy asked nervously "Who are you and where are you taking me exactly?"

Garp said coldly "I'm a Rear-Admiral from the Marines and I've given you a second chance for you to upkeep the law instead of dismantling it and you will be a marine my pup,"

The boy asked shakily "What is your name?"

Garp glared angrily at the boy and spat vilely at the boy "You'll know my name boy when you earn my respect and for now you are my bitch!"

Garp smoked thoughtfully on his cigar....

Back in the present at St. Elmo's Courthouse

The figure of Akojii said coolly "With the punishment failed to have carried out what is our next step Madam Tsuru?"

Tsuru said softly "With a rather unusual set of circumstances I propose that Sengoku should be Fleet-Admiral for the marines leading the Marines but Akainu shall be War Minister for the World Government, which was filled in by former Fleet-Admiral Kong who sadly died of an undisclosed illness,"

At Tsuru's words Akainu grinned broadly.

As Sengoku and Garp went outside a blinding flash of white light beamed.

The weedy figure of Captain Attachan captain of the Photography and Intelligence Divison of the Marines smiled as he lowered the small wooden camera which still had acrid black fumes surrounding the glass lenses.

His grey moustache quivering and quaking with excitement of the verdict of the trial that just a few moments ago had been passed

He said timidly "I'm stoked that you are leading us again Sengoku-Chan,"

Sengoku merely smiled at the jubilant crowd and then he snuck into a dark alcove in which he began to have a conversation with Garp.

Garp looked at Sengoku with concern as Sengoku's face went pale and was sweating.

Garp said nervously "What is wrong Fleet-Admiral?"

Sengoku replied frightened "With the deaths of Whitebeard and Ace two great legends of the sea, the seas themselves are mourning with the war and the aftermath showing the World Government to be severely unstable.

"Then people will question the authority of the world's power and more people will form rebel groups, and this will lead to more wars under the direction of a madman like Akainu for military affairs, I cannot in good conscience do that and I might have to resign with honour,"

Garp nodded grunting in agreement

Meanwhile in the township of St. Poplar filled with many townhouses in a black taxi sat the liberated Nico Robin who was dressed in a red dress had her hair tied in a long ponytail.

She handed the brown hooded figure a newspaper whose headline read "Out with the Old in With the New,"

The hooded figure smiled

The hooded figure then said gleefully "Looks like birdbrains weaving ability has put my Revolutionary movement in good stead,"

Nico Robin blushed at the hooded figures shining teeth,

She said happily "Oh Dragon-Chan this has been a wonderful time we've had,"

Dragon replied simply "Yes it has been,"

Dragon continued eagerly "An old friend of mine has gotten to be well again, after a long period of time he knows who he is now and we are going to see him,"

The taxi stopped at a townhouse which was smaller but more elegant than the others.

The two passengers opened the door to find a large intimidating man with frizzy black hair and horn-rimmed glasses dressed in a white suit he said kindly "Come in Lord Dragon and Lady Robin,"

Robin said awed "Kuma,"

The large intimidating man said kindly "Yes that's me; I hope we can restart our acquaintances with one another on more amicable terms,"

Dragon said softly "Are you ready to fight Kuma?"

The giant gentleman rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a silver revolver and said darkly "This bear is well armed for the fight ahead my Lord,"

Dragon said eagerly "You're the Revolutionaries Knight in Shining Armour,"

Kuma replied happily indeed I am Dragon,"

Robin interrupted excitedly "Dragon says you know something secret about Ohara?"

Kuma said coolly "Yes one of the islanders other than you managed to survive but he became a pirate called Roche Thompson, who had a quite good innings on the sea meeting me once. But he was soon captured by the Marines and was sent to Impel Down but with the recent breakout Roche is rumoured to have escaped,"

Robin said delightedly at Kuma's words

"Oh I hope we can find the Other Scholar of Ohara?"

Dragon said coldly "We will and he will be at our side so you and he can access the hidden history of the Void Century,"

**To be continued...**

**Next time on Revolt **

**Will Deskoi Panda and his family make a reappearance?**

**Do Dragon and Robin alongside Kuma find the elusive Roche Tompson?**

**What changes are going to happen in the Marines with Sengoku reinstated for the time being but will he resign due to a conflict on interest?**

**Find out the answers to these questions and more in next chapter of the Armed Bears Arc The Other Scholar: **


	16. Chapter 16 The Other Scholar:

**Revolt Armed Bears Arc:**

**Chapter Two Other Scholar: **

**This Fanfiction contains original characters:**

The gentleman Kuma dressed in a white suit placed his black paw onto both Dragon and Robin and in a glowing white paw they reappeared on a black dusty mountain range...

Kuma stared down in horror as a ragged corpse of a man with a curled blue beard with a yellow sunken shrivelled face with grey eyes dressed in a beige tunic.

Robin asked nervously "Kuma what's wrong?"

Kuma replied shocked "Roche is dead,"

Dragon stared across the mountains and saw a burly man dressed as a panda, with an axe covered in blood. he said proudly "Ah Wife help me in our fight?"

Then a slender woman dressed in a panda costume came with a grenade she said happily "Coming Deskoi," she then threw the grenade and Dragon said softly "Oh a handheld grenade so simple,"

Then the green grenade imploded and the mountain range spilt into two and the piece of the mountain fell to the ground...

Robin shrieked "Fluer Fury!"

As an infinite number of hands sprouted and grabbed Deskoi and his wife and cubs.

They where lowered down to where Robin was standing

Robin shouted "Why did you kill Roche?"

Deskoi's wife replied gently "He was a radical that needed to be stopped,"

Robin clenched his fists

As she did this so did her other hands and the panda replied breathlessly "Here take this!"

She unclenched her fist as her grip lessened on the female panda and grabbed a small red leather diary.

Kuma reappeared behind Robin accompanied by Dragon...

Kuma said bluntly "We got what we wanted now go,"

Kuma placed his hands onto Robin and Dragon they dematerialized and reappeared in Kuma's living room.

Where sitting on the rug was a thin man with short blond hair with white goggles dressed in a black pinstripe suit.

The man said coolly "Hello my fellow revolutionaries it appears we've got Old Roche's diary,"

The man said coolly "I'm Dolfamingo Nico Robin and now's the chance to read from the pages of history,"

Nico Robin opened the book and read allowed from it "_The Poseidon an ancient weapon of immense power, is located on the fabled island of women. Known as Amazon Lily in the Great Temple of Hera,"_

The man smiled widely and said happily "This is good news for all of us Robin you shall be reunited with Captain Straw Hat in no time,"

Meanwhile at Marine base G-54 Scientific Research Facility in the North Blue.

Stood Dr. Soto Vegapunk Chief Marine Scientist dressed in a white lab coat his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

Dr. Vegapunk said eagerly "Since my last test subject Bartholomew Kuma had reverted back to his old self, due to an unforeseen error in his programming. I have found a new test subject War Minister Akainu for the Pacfistica Project,"

Akainu said sternly his brown hair styled in a bouffant dressed in plum coloured suit with a scarlet tie "Who is the subject?"

With a flourish Vegapunk pulled a leaver and the black curtain that surrounded the lab.

The curtain revealed giant man, who had the uncanny features of a mandrill. He was dressed in a long black coat with two enormous wings of stainless steel.

Akainu said awed "Warden of Impel Down, Magellan simply amazing I could not have picked a more outstanding citizen to replace Kuma,"

Akainu said coldly "Let's see how it operates!"

With another pulley another identical curtain was dropped a man dressed in a blue torn coat with greying black hair with dull brown eyes sat shaking.

Vegapunk said excitedly "This is Johnny a reckless poor excuse of a bounty hunter who failed in his contract with us marines and for that reason he is to be terminated!"

Vegapunk ordered "PX-17 activate!"

Then PX-17 screamed "I'm PX-17 you have broken the law so you must be annihilated!"

PX-17's chest opened and a cannon appeared, which shot a thick spray of purple poison onto Johnny and Johnny who did no wrong simply melted.

Akainu said cheerily "Impressive work Soto I like your stuff,"

Vegapunk's gold monocle filled with tears of joy because of him saving his greatest achievement.

**At Marine Headquarters **

Sitting in a wooden armchair was a calm Sengoku, who had been reinstated as Fleet-Admiral dressed in a white coat his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

He spoke assertively "Lt. Commander Brandnew did you send the invitations to those applying for the warlord positions?"

A thin man dressed in a blue striped suit with dark green hair styled in a Mohawk with dark aviator glasses said softly "Yes the letters to Charlotte Belladonna the Dark Gardener, and Captain Kidd, as well as the former crew member of the Straw Hats Solo Zoro,"

Sengoku said happily "Well a former Straw-Hat, what an unexpected but pleasant surprise this will redeem me in the eyes of those old dickheads,"

Brandnew replied curtly "That is good news Sengoku sir, but there is a visitor to see you Sengoku-Kun to your quarters?"

Sengoku said surprised "Open the doors Brandnew, I want to know who it is?"

Brandnew compiled as he was not just Lt. Commander, but also Sengoku's personal assistant.

The doors where opened and the burly figure of Smoker with his grey hair entered the room.

Smoker said in his raspy voice shuddering "Sengoku Sir, Revolutionaries are going to Amazon Lily. According to Deskoi Panda the hired assassin under me who read Dragon's mind and Supernova Trafalgar Law whose with Luffy and the Queen of the Queers we need an admiral to deal with this matter!"

Sengoku said briskly "This is very serious alright send Kizaru in secret, to kill Luffy and his dad Dragon in private I do not wish to risk damaging my relationship with Garp-Chan,"

Smoker nodded and departed without a word

Brandnew said admiringly blushing "See things are running ship shape with you around Sengoku,"

Sengoku said happily "What where the Old Timers thinking, entrusting the head of the admiral to a berserker like Akainu,"

Sengoku laughed "Ssisisi Sissisi Sisisi,"

Meanwhile on the good ship inoculation the beautiful buxom figure of Boa Hancock dressed in an orange flowered frock came to Luffy's bed.

She said sweetly "Oh my poor Luffy are you feeling better,"

Luffy dressed in a yellow suit with a black bandana replied bored "Yeah I'm ok Boa,"

Suddenly the door swung open a stocky man with black spiky hair, with brown eyes with red tribal tattoos appeared accompanied by a woman with short dark black hair dress.

Luffy shrieked with delight "R-O-B-I-N!"

Robin smiled and handed Luffy a big juicy ham,

Robin said excitedly "Luffy dear I met your father he's a wonderful man..."

Luffy replied curiously "Dragon?"

Robin replied sweetly "Yes that's right, and as soon as we finish this nasty business we're going to be wedded,"

Luffy laughed

Dragon came over and said proudly "I could not imagine anything less from son, rallying the troops just like his old man,"

Ivankov shouted from the next bed "Hee-Haw he has definitely your will and spirit Scaly-Chan,"

Dragon said embarrassed "That's an old nickname my queer buddy gave me,"

Dragon handed Luffy a red balloon and tied it to his bed

In a shower of golden light the muscular figure of Kizaru rough unshaven with amber tinted glasses he said sadly with a pouting expression "Ooh sorry to interrupt such a touching family reunion for the Monkey Clan, but I guess I'm a monkey too albeit a yellow one still that gives me the right to be here,"

From Kizaru's eye shredded a golden tear.

Kizaru "Time to kill your son before he rebels any further!"

Hancock rushed up to Kizaru and stuck her tongue out at him

Kizaru said happily "You are spoilt princess, but let your selfish nature be reflected upon you as I'm a mirror man,"

Boa Hancock said sweetly "Aromatic Leg,"

Kizaru said darkly "Apollo Reflection,"

Then as the pink haze wafted over to Kizaru he stared suddenly a yellow light was fired from his finger and the haze became redirected to Hancock.

Hancock screamed loudly and now she was a silent stone statue.

Kizaru said grimly "Karma is the best drink you can share with anyone. To some it tastes bitter for Boa in this instance, but for me it could not be any sweeter than this!"

Luffy got up and said angrily "How could you do that to Hancock my one true love!"

Kizaru said "Luffy it amazes me that with a great grandpa, you have Garp you do not know justice as Garp raised you the best he could. But I guess you'll learn justice. When I fight you just in time to kill your dotting dad and his demonic domestic partner,"

Dragon said calmly "Things are getting interesting...

"For the first time I meet my son we fight as father and son and the fight has just begun,"

**To be continued **

**Dragon and Luffy fight Kizaru**

**The applicants to the position of Warlord will meet each other....**

**Does Zoro become a Warlord?**

**Find out in the next chapter Revolutionary Rage:**


	17. Chapter 17 Revolutionary Rage:

**Revolt Armed Bears Arc Chapter 3 Revolutionary Rage:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction does contain original characters:**

The figure of Luffy screamed "Gum-Gum-Shotgun!"

Luffy fired his fists at Kizaru.

Kizaru merely smiled and said darkly "Refraction,"

He spilt himself into three Kizaru's and they shouted "Aurora Storm!"

The three Kizaru's spun faster and faster forming a tornado of light...

Dragon flew across the submarine and withdrew a glittering green stone and threw it at Kizaru....

Kizaru's face drooped and said sadly "Oh dear Seastone,"

Then Dragon grabbed Luffy who was bleeding from the wounds.

Then settled Luffy on the floor in a blue blanket then Dragon spoke softly "Sleep my son," as he fell into a sudden sleep

Dragon ran to Kizaru

Dragon spoke coldly "Borsalino, I address you as an old friend you surely understand the agreement we made,"

Kizaru said angrily "The agreement that was made is not of my concern just now; all I want is to bring the light of justice upon you who strayed in night and left me to fend for myself against the World Nobles,"

Dragon said grimly "I'm surprised at your actions in the Archipelago for that was where a slave where you not. But now you are a righteous slave enslaved to the laws that govern our lands,"

Kizaru replied sternly "You speak the truth Dragon, I was a slave to those blind bastards with no sense of sense,"

Kizaru said eagerly "That was a good plan you had Dragon-Chan but I've used my fruit so much I've built up an immunity to Seastone and its sinister ability to people like us,"

Kizaru said darkly "Sword of Seventh Heaven,"

Kizaru withdrew a glowing golden sword and flew across the submarine and swung it violently imprisoning the dazed companions blinded by the light.

Imprisoning those companions and revolutionaries cages of light meanwhile Dragon stared which froze Kizaru...

Then the statue of Hancock reverted back to her human form, in a pink mist.

Hancock glared angrily staring at the glowing Kizaru gliding across the submarine.

She withdrew a wooden crossbow

She shrieked "Cupid's Arrow!"

She fired a silver arrow which became engulfed in red flames and hit Kizaru with fell with tremendous thud and screamed "Hell Hath NO FURY LIKE APRETTY WOMAN SCORNED!"

Kizaru turned into a stone statue with a bemused expression on his face.

Suddenly the door opened the figure of Dolfamingo entered dressed in a white suit with a black tie.

He was accompanied by a man with receding mossy green hair in a dark brown leather jacket he scars strewn across his face and had a single gold earring.

Dolfamingo spoke coolly "Now that I have got your attention, may I introduce to you the newest edition of the Warlords Rebel Roronora Zoro!"

Robin said surprised "Oh hello Zoro,"

Zoro replied gruffly "I have no nakama, soon things will change again in this game we call life,"

Dragon asked curiously "What just do mean exactly Zoro?"

Dolfamingo laughed

He said grimly "I made the game so I make the rules and let me introduce to a theory of mine its called string theory,"

Dolfamingo outstretched his hand and silver string shot out and Dolflamingo pulled out a small wooden bow.

He smiled and said happily "It is said that all reality is connected by strings. It is said that these strings vibrates causing events to happen and I'm one of the few of these people who can play these strings,"

He said happily "Let's see what I the maestro can do to change things for the best,"

Dragon said angrily "Don't do this Dolfamingo we've come too far for you to do this again!"

Dolfamingo "Trusting a traitor Dragon-Kun is a traitorous act in itself,"

Dragon said angrily "Once you've had your fun birdbrains you'll face the rage of the Revolutionary,"

He got out his bow and strummed the string which stood in midair and a deep ringing sounding the submarine soon a silver fog enveloped the submarine.

From the fog came a silver cannon and a giant paw pounded out then there was nothing but blackness.

Luffy awoke on a grassy verge very soon coloured lights flickered on and he stared in horror at a woman with sandy short hair with amber eyes dressed in a blue flowery dress she wore a pair of black shoes....

The woman said kindly "Are you alright son, you had a nasty fall just then,"

Luffy said confused "Mom is that you?"

The woman said pleadingly "It is me mom, I'll take you back to the house,"

Luffy return to a white stone castle and he went inside and saw a blonde haired girl with dark eyes.

The girl said kindly "Hello it's me Maya your sister,"

Luffy said confused "We live on Syrup Island don't we?"

The girl said cheerily "Yes we do,!"

Luffy asked his sister curiously "Where's Usopp?"

The girls face went pale and said shakily "You mean the assassin!"

Suddenly the window shattered and a rope was lowered climbing down was a man dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a brown fedora he had frizzy black hair and an exceptionally long red nose.

The man's grey eyes stared at Luffy he said in darkly "You mentioned my name did you not Mr. Lennox?"

Luffy laughed "Yes I did long-nose?"

Ussopp said angrily "You take me as a joke don't you Lennox, well I'll take you hostage my leader Capone has an interest in you,"

Luffy gulped and said shakily "The Gang Capone,"

Ussopp said gleefully "Yes that's him; he likes well mannered young men,"

Ussopp got out his rifle and held it behind Luffy,

Ussopp said grimly "Keep moving sunshine, because you won't be seeing any sunshine soon if you don't move,"

Meanwhile in the main timeline:

The defeated figure of Captain Kidd was afloat on a small piece of wood.

Delirious and dehydrated from the long battle with Mr. Zoro saw a giant winged shadow in the sky circling above him.

Kidd said in a hoarse whisper "I wonder who this could be it looks like an old acquaintance of mine,"

**Next time on Revolt**

**It's a Wonderful World **

**Who does the mysterious shadow belong to, and just why is it circling on Captain Kidd could this be angel of death?**

**What do Zoro and Dolfamingo do next?**

**Finally how long will Luffy last in the clutches of Capone **


	18. Chapter 18 It's a Wonderful World

**Revolt Armed Bear Arc Chapter 4 It's a Wonderful World:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

The long shadow descended and a pair of burly brown forearms grabbed the figure of Captain Kidd.

The dazed form of Kidd said softly "Who are you?"

The burly black figure with big white wings with a long grin with red lips and a shaggy black beard dressed in a cream toga.

He spoke in a relax baritone voice "Remember me, I'm Urouge I've watched that fight you had and your cut up pretty bad,"

He said softly "Let me

Urouge flapped across the sky a deep voice boomed "Zehahaha, Auge let's harpoon those queer Supernovas,"

A warbling wail sounded a sheer updraft of air flew into the air and captured the massive figure of Urouge fell with a mighty thud....

Quiet footsteps came and the buxom figure of Catalina Devon appeared with his scarlet hair tied in a ponytail wearing white makeup with black lipstick she said softly "Welcome to the family son,"

Kidd gasped "Mamma,"

Catalina said softly "Now do you remember the last time we saw each other,"

Kidd replied tearfully "Yes,"

10 years ago St. Elmo's Court:

The little Kidd sat scared as the purple robed judge with a white beard and dark black eyes read the verdict

"This case is as if not more shocking than the case of Tom the shipwright you have devastated the West Blue, with your cruel antics and for that reason I have no other choice to sentence you to Level Six of Impel Down,"

Kidd screamed "NO!"

A burly man in a grey suit with a grey beard and dark eyes said kindly "Not to worry let old man Garp look after you,"

Kidd replied "Thanks sir,"

Presently Urouge was asking a question he said darkly "Where are we heading exactly Devon-Kun,"

Catalina smiles and said softly "We are going to pay respect to the people that we killed, it is the right thing to do after all,"

Kidd said happily "Whitebeard and Ace's funeral is going to be an event worth living for,"

Urouge said coldly "Is there an invitation to the funeral of those two great men?"

Catalina said coolly "Yes I think its coming now,"

Catalina turned and saw a clown with two long blue pigtails appeared with a white set of crossbones tattooed on his forehead with a big bulbous red nose ride a giant crystal seahorse he boarded the ship.

The clown announced "I'm the flashy funky freedom martyr Buggy and emissary to the Red-Haired Pirates, and I'm here to announce that you are now of the few that have been chosen to be at the event of the century,"

The crew including Kidd cheered raucously

On the island of Saladin the hometown of Whitebeard sat Dolflamingo and Zoro on two wooden deck chairs.

Dolfamingo said calmly "Even though that Ace and old Pops are dead there spirits still live on in a very different world,"

Zoro said confused "I don't understand Dolfamingo?"

Dolfamingo explained happily "Because of my weaving skills, I visit other universes from time to timed the spirits whom we're burying their bodies,"

He continued coolly

"Their spirits are in a man who wields the burning rod against those hedonistic hallows. He is the one who leads the Thirteen Ghost Courts Mr. Rembrandt; I share many parallels with a man called Arizen that lives there,"

Zoro who was addressed as Rembrandt spoke in an oily French accent "May I reveal my true colours Mr. D,"

Suddenly Zoro ballooned in size and his hair became sandy in colour and had a drooping moustache and scruffy beard and his eyes where a shade of baby blue was dressed in a set of mauve overalls.

Rembrandt bragged loudly "I am ze master of the art of disguise no,"

Rembrandt said coolly "Before I was a pirate, I was a photographer for the Grand Line Times I had taken photos of the bounty hunter.

He said excitedly

"I used my still life technique to be the former man of the hour the Pirate Hunter,"

Dolflamingo asked in a quiet voice "It says in my invitation Picasso, I need to invite one more person but who can I choose?"

Picasso Rembrandt said cheerily "It is a family affair how about bringing Ace's brat brother Luffy,"

Dolfamingo said excitedly "What person would I be if I did not give that Straw-Hat reprieve from that reality to give him time to grieve,"

Dolflamingo shouted "Luffy!"

Luffy reappeared in a red flame looking bemused and then looked mad he said angrily "Where the fuck am I bitch bird!"

Dolflamingo said reassuringly "Easy Straw-Hat, I'm doing you a favour I letting you say your last goodbye to your brother Ace-Chan,"

He grinned and said happily "I'm not such a bad guy by letting you go to your brothers funeral,"

Luffy said sadly "I guess not, but who else is going to pay there respects?"

Dolfamingo replied "I don't rightly know, but what I can tell you is that anyone who had or will have a stake in the world will be there!"

Meanwhile on the reconstructed Moby Dick, where stationed a certain band of pirates known to all. But they where now captained by a hitherto unknown pirate called Brownbeard who was morbidly obese with a braided brown beard dressed in a tiny black shawl.

All the top commanders of the crew where slaughtered by him except for Marco who overpowered Brownbeard.

Marco said in a hushed voice "Why did you desecrate all of Whitebeard's territories?"

Brownbeard laughed drunkenly "Uh Hoh Uh Houh,"

Brownbeard said angrily "The reason why lies in my past, a past which Whitebeard forget to tell his sons about his family all he wanted was a family that was bullshit!"

Brownbeard said bitterly "He had a family, mainly me a brother who looked up to his older sibling, but when Whitebeard climbed to the top he discarded me like I was a stale piece of bread, I tried to make a name for myself but I was overshadowed by the Emperor of the Sea,"

He said happily

"Till one day I got the infamy I craved I had severely injured the Dark King Silver Raleigh in a bar brawl and was sent to the Secret Level Six on Impel Down,"

Marco said softly "What are you going to do?"

Brownbeard said merrily "After I visit dear Edward's funeral, I shall inherit the new world from him as it's mine for the taking!"

**To be continued **

**Day of Rest: **

**Who else is going to be at the funeral find out in the next chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19 Day of Rest:

**Revolt Armed Bear Arc **

**Chapter Five Day of Rest:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Disclaimer I do not own One-Piece Oda Does**

**This fanfiction contains original characters:**

**This story is dedicated to Eternitybeckons **

Luffy now brought to Whitebeard's homeland of Saladin somewhere in the North Blue had gone off from the painter Rembrandt and his master Dolfamingo to explore the island.

After a while walking through thickets Luffy had come to a small stream where on a rock dressed in a dark green cloak stood Shanks wearing a white collar around his neck and a gold broach on his lapel.

Luffy shrieked with delight "Shanks it's me Luffy!"

Shanks startled and said in an apologetic tone "I'm sorry Luffy, I wish we could meet under happier circumstances,"

Luffy spoke softly "At least we can say our hello's now and are goodbyes together,"

Shanks talked happily with a tear in his eye "You are always a cheery sod D-Kun,"

Luffy asked curiously "Why are you wearing a white collar around your neck Shanks you don't usually wear that?"

Shanks said laughing "Yes your right I don't wear that collar usually it's the right attire for someone who is conducting a ceremony such as the one in two days,"

Luffy stunned "Are you a vicar then?"

Shanks smirked and said happily "Yes call me Father Shanks, I could not hear of your exciting escapades on the sea in the last year,"

Shanks continued "Your sniper is son of my sniper Yasopp it's funny how fate works out,"

Luffy said excitedly "Cool stuff, did you know Ace-Chan well,"

Shanks smiled remembering a time some twenty years ago.

**Twenty Years Ago Oro Jackson:**

A thunderous yell came from the main cabin "That bitch Rogue, she has my precious seed within her, and does not she know that if my child lives they'll be hounded for the rest of their days!"

The calm relaxed voice

The door opened

The tall figure of Gold Roger came out with eyes brimming with anger and frustration dressed in a long brown coat with black boots.

He bellowed "S-H-A-N-K-S what are you in god's name are starring at!"

Shanks who wore a straw hat and dressed in a white cotton shirt who was vigorously swabbing the deck said coolly "I just overheard you getting a letter from Catalina's sister Rogue your lover and she is pregnant right?"

Roger said fuming "Argh, it be true the Crescent Moon Hunter's sis she be with child,"

Shanks said concerned "It's not so good for you to get so angry you might die with the illness you got shall I inform Dr. Crocus?"

Roger pulled out a silver flask of gin and drank heavily from it and spoke in a forlorn croak "The only thing we know in life Shanks, is that someday Davy Jones will pay us a visit and drink sake and when death drinks we live not,"

Roger spoke now with pride "Life and death go hand in hand, I have accomplished there is no more for me to do and when an old oak dies a sapling takes its place in the forest that is family,"

Shanks said bravely "I understand Captain,

Gold Roger hiccupped and burped and then spoke hoarsely "When my child is born try your best to good by him,"

Shanks said tearfully "You have my word as pirate sir,"

Roger said calmly "Do not tell of our conversation that we had only me and Raleigh knows of him,"

Shanks gulped...

Back to the present

Shanks said coolly "I was one of the first to hear of his existence and first to hear he was dead ironic is it not?"

Luffy said coolly "Yes it is,"

Shanks said coldly "Luffy you may want to treat this day as a day of rest as there will be many fights to come at the funeral so be prepared,"

Luffy nodded obediently

Meanwhile onboard the steel marine warship that was the Blackbeard Pirates new flagship.

Lying hunched on the floor was Catalina Devon dressed in a flowery purple kimono her red hair astride she said sadly "It's time to tell you a terrible secret,"

Kidd dressed in black leather suit asked awed "What is this secret?"

Tears filled Catalina's eyes smearing her purple mascara

She said shakily "I was born Vermillion Portgas, and my sister Rogue was naive courting pirates whoever came into my father's hotel. Then one hot Midsummer night she passionately eloped with a man called Gold D. Roger. They where married for three months, but divorced soon after which was unheard of at the time, but she became pregnant and that child grew to be Ace,"

She continued sorrowfully "I became a pirate and changed my name Catalina to kill Roger to protect my sister from his bad temper and abusive ways,"

Kidd said slowly "So does this mean I'm Ace's and Luffy's cousin?"

Catalina said softly "Yes your Ace's cousin but not Luffy's his dad called Dragon,"

Kidd said excitedly "My family are big players then!"

Then Urouge who was lifting dumbbells and sweating tremendously his white wings from ebony back flapping loudly.

He said in his deep booming voice "Why did you not save Ace your nephew?"  
Catalina replied "Being in Impel Down... For so long it makes you forget how to emote I just watched him die and now I do know what Marshall did to Ace, he caused this whole pointless war but I guess death does not matter when you've been granted freedom,"

The smaller flutter of wings sounded and from the rafters and the pale thin figure with burgundy lips with black eyes came down.

He said blushing "It's too to have another fair-weather friend aboard this ship,"

Urouge clenched his fist and punched the thin pale ill form of Lafitte.

The bleeding figure of Lafitte moaned "Why don't you love me?"

Urouge chuckled dark and spoke forlornly "Due to my devotion to my religion it forbids me to interact with you in promiscuity,"

Lafitte said sadly "It is to have been better to have loved and lost than to have ever of loved at all,"

The door opened

The towering form of San Juan Colossal Battleship, came in dressed in a beige suit with neat black hair he was clean shaven he wore a velvet purple top hat.

He said curtly "We are going to a funeral you know I think it might be right to dress in the correct clothing,"

Lafitte responded annoyed "It is remarkable that the most giant of all giants in this era acts of a better class forgetting his own past which is marked by a path of corpses that stretches from the North Blue to the South Blue...

"I was there in Alabasta when you attacked the World Nobles who visited the then Prince Cobra and almost killed him I and Commodore Strawberry never forgot what you did on that restful day,"

Lafitte continued bitterly "Because of that incident, I was severely traumatised and spent just over a year in a military hospital I became unhinged and my rank as Constable was removed,"

San Juan said coldly "Forget the past and think of the future,"

Laffite turned into a dove and flew off out of the porthole at the giant Juan's cruel words.

Back on the island of Saladin

Luffy tipped off his straw hat to Shanks as an emotional goodbye, and went back through the forest to a small shore where a small rowboat was moored.

Luffy turned and saw a girl dressed in a blue veiled shawl floating above with bubblegum pink hair and dark brown eyes.

She spoke in a fluffy sweet voice "Straw-Hat it's been a long time since we last saw each other and I have some friends who wish to speak to you,"

The girl said quietly "Hallow Half-life,"

Three white gooey figures slid form her body these blank figures in a grey mist had taken on the appearance of three spectral men.

As the girl used her power she had become rigid and silent

The first of these men was a man dressed in a cyan suit with a blond cowlick and had a bronze machete in his hand.

The second of these men was a tall black catfish Fishman with a yellow bandana with a red bandanna dressed in a white smock

The final person did not have just a clear appearance as the others had he was a board shadowy figure dressed in a transparent glowing red coat.

The first figure spoke softly "In life I was known as Thatch, formerly the Fourth Division of the Whitebeard Pirates. I have latched onto Mistress Perona's power Luffy, to escort your brothers and Captain Whitebeard's, soul into the afterlife after the ceremony is complete,"

Then Thatch became silent and drifted off into the forest

Then the second figure spoke who was the catfish Fishman spoke in an eager Jamaican accent "In life Luffy I was the Great Adventurer, Fisher Tiger just over ten years I alongside your father Dragon as you witnessed in Dolfamingo alternative version of the past with me in a different form..."

He now spoke bitterly,

I and he freed the slaves but I too met a deceitful end like Ace I was betrayed by Jinbei my First Mate who killed me in a fit of anger after I was left delirious after an illness,"

He continued excitedly "Such an event that will be remembered in the lives of the people in the world must be seen by the dead and the alive alike,"

Now he too floated off into the forest just like the spirit of Thatch did and the third and final walked up to Luffy just like the others spectres did before.

The third and final figure spoke in a booming voice "You carry my will Luffy, and soon my family will be whole as I dreamt it to be, I too I'm tasked along with the other two to bring my bring those poor innocent souls,"

Then the final spectre flew into the forest, and vanished and Perona came back to life.

Luffy asked curiously "Did you come alone Perona?"

Perona said coolly "I came with the swordsman an old friend of yours?"

Luffy said eagerly "Zoro?"

Perona nodded gleefully

**To be continued**


	20. Chapter 20 Lost Noble:

**Revolt Armed Bear Arc Chapter Six The Lost Noble:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This fanfiction contains original characters **

On the submarine Inoculation the band of Revolutionaries, where steadily making a change of course. After repacking their supplies and leaving Hancock to rule as Empress to rule over Amazon Lily. As her constant swooning and fainting from her being separated from her love Luffy had become a terrible nuisance to Captain Law.

Captain Law said coolly "Dragon, I'm sorry to postpone your research,"

Dragon said happily "It'll be good for Robin to meet my father,"

Jinbei stirred the submarine through the cold waters steadily it would take them an hour to get to Saladin.

A shrill ringing came from under Jinbei's green cloak Jinbei's blue webbed hand grabbed his green pocket and revealed a black transponder snail.

Jinbei said curtly "Yes good afternoon, this is Warlord Jinbei Triton speaking,"

A smooth voice responded "This is Lt. Commander Brandnew, speaking I would like to know the status of Borsalino your grace?"

Jinbei said proudly "Yellow Monkey was successful in his mission,"

The voice replied happily "That is Good news my Lord,"

Suddenly the walls melted to everybody's sheer shock.

Revealing a cybernetic version of the Warden of Impel Down, Magellan it spoke darkly "My mission is to seek and destroy any enemy of this world,"

He raised his hand and a wave of hot purple poison splashed out onto the floor

Dragon said darkly "That is a Pacfistica,"

Captain Law shouted panicking "Deploy the Antibody this instance Bepo!"

The metal hatch opened and the crew alongside their companions Dragon and Robin descended and fell into a smaller silver coloured submarine.

Jinbei spoke angrily "Why are we being hunted Brandnew!"

Brandnew said softly "You have been declared an enemy worldwide. An enemy of world cannot live in this world that we made from the toil of the soil,"

The small Antibody reliably moved quietly in the Calm Belt.

Meanwhile Kuma had mysteriously teleported himself to Impel Down on a mission of his own.

The prison was deserted only Kuma's heavy footsteps kept him company he ventured deeper into the prison through a dark small passageway and into a long room where sitting on a dark stone chair laden with green silk pillows was a dainty woman in her late forties with flyaway brown hair dressed in a blue dress.

The woman's dark eyes stared at the man and said shocked "Bartholomew,"

Kuma nodded bitterly "Why has the mother abandoned her son,"

The woman said angrily "Dragon will was too strong, he could of endangered me as much as you and you know that for sure,"

Gently Kuma spoke to the woman now "Luffy is in safe hands,"

The woman spoke excitedly "I've been reading of his noteworthy exploits in the newspapers,"

She continued quietly "Why you did come to my chamber Bartholomew nobody knows the whereabouts of my chamber except for the other Nobles?"

Kuma said eagerly "Sometime ago I was on the Shanbody Archipelago, I spoke to your brother-in-law Roswald, he managed to persuade his fellow nobles to set you free,"

The woman said coolly "But as a noble I am not allowed to be left unattended,"

Kuma said coolly "That's where I come in Kuma the big bear will be your guard,"

Kuma said calmly "Your son need's a shoulder to cry on, and what better person to do that than his mother,"

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she remembered an event that happened some fourteen years ago.

The burly form of Vice-Admiral Garp dressed in a grey cloak with black hair streaked with white, he had a small scar encircling his eye and was clean-shaven he stood in the high street of Fuchsia Village.

Garp barked "Do you realised what you've done you have broken up, with St. Joan she's a World Noble!"

Dragon said bitterly "We had our differences in opinion I believe that people should have be entitled to privileges and status no matter what race or gender or circumstance should prohibit you from your dreams,"

Garp laughed "Bwa Bwha Bwha, I believe that too, but I don't tell anyone... Or my head will be cut off quicker than the sunrise, by those old crapping dickheads that run the world,"

Garp continued humorously "Or you could go out with that glam man, who's the king of queens you make the perfect couple,"

Dragon said fuming "It's not like that dad!"

Garp said mockingly "Aw, did Daddy upset his Dragon Chan from his troublesome teasing,"

Suddenly the village came under a sudden chill freezing the entire town.

The door to the small white marble domed Mayoral Palace opened and Mayor Whoop-Slap stepped out dressed in a red puffed suit with an orange scarf carrying a small tanned crying tot on his shoulder.

Sitting beside him was an elegant woman with brown plats with dark eyes and a pale face dressed in a pastel blue shawl.

She said tearfully "Bye Bye, son,"

She walked alongside Garp who took her hand and walked off into the distance.

Whoop-Slap shouted "I don't want to look after this snotty-nosed kid for a W-E-E-K,"

Dragon said calmly "Give him to me Slap,"

Dragon grabbed hold of the baby gently and said coolly "My dad will be back after one week to raise Luffy. Because then I need to go to Whiskey Peak, to meet with Crocodile and see if I can be involved in this Utopia Project of his,"

As the woman boarded the ship she was greeted by an exceptionally tall man dressed in a purple suit with black frizzy hair with dark eyes.

The man said curtly "Are you St. Joan Magdalene?"

The woman replied shakily "Yes that's my name,"

The man said sternly "I'm Admiral Aokjii as I've been recently promoted to admiral it is my duty to escort you to Impel Down,"

St. Joan replied outraged "Why are you sending me to Impel Down!"

Vice-Admiral Garp said darkly "You have tainting the holy bloodline with impurities of a lesser race producing a bastard child, which is a cardinal sin in the eyes of the World Government, but as you are of higher stock than most if not all the criminals of Impel Down... you have certain privileges you are in a cell completely isolated from the others Warden Magellan and his staff cannot harm you,"

He continued grimly "Also you can pay visits to any island within the Grand Line,"

Garp asked curiously "Why on earth did you freeze island with your Devil Fruit?"

Akojji replied darkly "A diversion it's all about tactics,"

Garp said happily "I taught you well making a Marine an admiral is my greatest achievement,"

Saint Joan said softly "When will we arrive?"

Akojji said quietly "Tomorrow,"

Meanwhile back in the present

Kuma grabbed St. Joan and they disappeared in a white paw

Kuma whispered "Join me and save my fellow revolutionaries,"

St. Joan spoke quietly "Yes,"

**To be continued**

**Will Luffy's mother The Lost Noble save the Revolutionaries?**

**Also Magellan will face Kuma in a duel to the death find out in the next chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21 The Great End:

**Revolt Armed Bear Arc Chapter 7 The Great End :**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters**

**This chapter contains Victor a character from One Piece Night and is dedicated to Ichigo 92:**

**This chapter introduces the character of Rear-Admiral Swift a character**

**Also Whitebeard's Dog Stefan from SBS **

The black pinstriped suited form of Bartholomew Kuma, sat on the sandy beech of the coastline of the country Saladin.

The delicate form of St. Joan stared at Kuma, she asked curiously "How are you going to stop Magellan?"

Kuma pulled off his shirt revealing a set of toned dark abs with a big metallic red button embedded in the chest

"I thought I was going to live my life as an immoral immortal... But now because of Dolfamingo's power, I remember my life as human so end it, so I can die as a man," Kuma said proudly

St. Joan pressed the red button embedded in chest.

Then a massive wave of sound flooded from it, and the persistent form of Magellan froze. Then Magellan flew down then it burst with a supersonic energy swooped from him and swamped the submarine, then the submarine was destroyed.

Meanwhile on the submarine the large queen Emperor Ivankov shouted "Emerpiro Healing Hormone!"

He was completed healed but it had cost him a terrible price his once vivid purple afro turned to a smoky grey and had more wrinkles on his face.

He said tearfully "I'm too old to be the king of queens now twenty my life has been shortened,"

"The world needs a lively soul like you to give it a reason to live!" Inazuma said sweetly

Ivankov smiled and said softly "Angelic Negation,"

Inazuma said shocked "You're swimming but how?"

Ivankov said calmly "I secrete hormones that render my Devil Fruit powers powerless for a few days in dire situations it comes in quite handy,"

Inazuma saw in sheer disbelief at the colossus Okama doing the breaststroke through the ocean at supersonic speed venturing from the ruined yellow submarine to their homeland of Morimio Peachy Island for safety.

Back on the island of Saladin, Saint Joan pulled out a bronze transponder snail from her blue blouse she spoke coolly "Sengoku, Warlord Kuma's kamikaze mission is complete, and the Revolutionary Dragon is dead,"

A clear assertive voice rang "This is great news Saint Joan; you truly have made the world safe,"

"It feels great doing justice again," St. Joan said crisply

A grey seagull dressed in a white cap came dashing down onto a glass perch and a tanned hand grabbed the bird by the neck it squealed loudly.

He grabbed the latest edition of the Grand Line Times and read the headline in disgust "Shutdown this is shit this is very crap news from a oversized News Ku!"

He said coldly "Sengoku come here!"

The board figure of Sengoku came dressed in his regal attire, with his goat Nancy accompanying him. His glasses gleaming at him he said politely "What's up War Minister Akainu?"

Akainu replied angrily "This is your doing Sengoku!"

Sengoku smiled and then said softly "I might have had a hand in this,"

Akainu raised his fist and a molten meteor fist flew fast from his hand and out in the clear blue sky.

Sengoku stared in horror and said scared "What did you do that for?"

Akainu said grimly "Let's make Ace's and Whitebeards funeral a cremation instead it is very fitting for them,"

The molten fist flew across the sky and spiralled downwards into the forest where the silver coffin which contained Ace's body burst into flames.

Shanks jumped from the palm tree onto the grass where Ace's and Whitebeard's coffin to see what the commotion was and Shanks stared up into the darkening sky.

He said in a horse voice "The spirit of the Great King is angry,"

As Shanks, said those words a bolt of blue lightning struck the sky fearsomely.

Akainu in his ivory tower at Mariejois, was asleep for his first sleep in his acquisition as War Minister of the World Government. He was rudely awoken by heavy footsteps thundering across the flagstone floor.

Akainu stared in horror at the sinister sight that befell him it was the ghost of the Pirate King Gold Roger dressed in red robes with a white cravat his dark eyes glinting with righteous fury.

"You killed my son and you are soundly sleeping I will not let that happen, you defiled and disrespected my sons grave but also the man that I came to call a friend in my darkest hour," he said darkly Roger stared coldly into Akainu's eyes

"You destroyed the blossoming kingdom of Sakura, because they believed in something different to you and that was insult. "You see you and I are not so different after all. But soon you'll confront the faces of the many families and friends, you killed in cold blood," Roger spoke grimly.

Roger pulled out a black pistol and fired a bullet which pierced Akainu's cape, blood spewed from his back, as he shrieked in agony he fell from the window gracefully.

Still screaming he saw his silence coming, as he was delirious as he drowned in the deep blue he was sworn to protect.

The ghost of Gold Roger floated across the hall and whispered into Sengoku's ear "Even justice has limits change for the better,"

Sengoku could not help but wiping a salty tear from his eye as he remembered a memory of an encounter from his past.

He trailed through all of his maritime memories to an odd incident that occurred to him some twelve years ago.

Sengoku came rushing down through the stone walls of Impel Down to Level Six where in a quiet lonely cell two people stood.

One was a large intimidating man dressed in a brown robe with a black paw on his robes and the man had frizzy black curls with cold grey eyes.

The other person was a woman in a white gown with flyaway brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"You have pledged an allegiance Kuma-Sama of the Kumate Tribe to protect the seas from pirates, but as a close confident of the Revolutionaries. We want you to kill Dragon so the excess of justice of the World Government does not overturn world stability," Sengoku spoke coldly

"I trust the just," Kuma said softly

"As for your Joan you shall remain in contact with Kuma so that he may complete his mission without hesitation, once Kuma has completed his mission you will be reinstated as a free noble," Sengoku said coolly

Joan nodded

"Sometimes killing can be a form of justice but when there is a great unjust action the dead will arise and claim the life of another Kuma," said grimly

Sengoku thought the words that Kuma had spoken to him

Meanwhile on the Island of Saladin Shanks sat nervous hearing a heavy thud.

As the rotund stocky figure of Blackbeard appeared his hair tied into black dreadlocks with grey eyes and he wore a regal red robe and a silver crown.

His mouth formed a toothy smile "Ah Shanks you are a sight for sore eyes Ze-Ha-Ha-Ze-Ha," Blackbeard announced gregariously pointing and taunting at the scars he had given him long ago on his right eye.

A white Scottie dog with milky white eyes with a grey crescent shaped moustached whimpered at the side of his masters smouldering coffin.

"Stefan it's been a while!" Blackbeard said happily

The dog growled menacingly...

Blackbeard raised his hand "Since there is nobody to be buried and purpose to have a funeral I might as well make one by adding you to my death toll," Blackbeard said vilely.

A steady stream of dark energy flooded from his hand turning the airy jungle undergrowth into complete blackness...

Meanwhile on a marine convoy that is stationed a few miles out to sea from the vast island of Saladin.

The thin skeletal figure of Captain T-bone dressed in a blue shirt written in white letters where the words M-A-R-I-N-E, he wore a gold helmet with a red feathered plume.

His usual grey skull like face went a whiter shade of pale making his face more like a skull than it did before.

"Rear-Admiral Swift sir there is an active Vivre-Card sir and it has an important message for you!"

The figure of Swift came dressed in a red white laced tailcoat he had a sandy blond mullet that went down to his shoulders atop his golden locks was a small black bowler hat. Also he had very short brown eyebrows as well as his eyebrows he had a long scar that ran from his left cheek down onto his neck.

His horn-rimmed glasses glinted in the sunlight as he turned around to face Captain T-bone.

"Give me the message Captain," he said curtly as T-Bone nervously handed the card to him.

He read the letter and said sternly "There is foul play afoot T-Bone on Saladin, I order you to guard the ship Captain, I will handle this matter myself as it concerns returning a debt I owe to a modest red-haired pirate,"

"You owe a debt to a pirate that is uncalled behaviour from a marine!" Shouted T-Bone angrily

Rear-Admiral Swift said "There is good and bad even in pirates, sometimes justice needs to be and warrants to unorthodox. To keep justice alive healthy preventing it from being damaged by the ills of corruption,"

Captain T-bone remained silent...

Swift jumped off the diving board swam across the water and arose on dry land.

He got out a cutlass and chopped through the dense undergrowth of the jungle and ran through the forest.

Blackbeard heard the footsteps and saw the figure of Rear-Admiral Swift appear.

"What's a fucking pussy marine doing here whilst I'm quietly doing my own business," Blackbeard said uncouthly

"I'm protecting a friend who befriended me when nobody else would," Swift said bravely

"Gaia Strike I command to rip this land apart!"Blackbeard said darkly the undergrowth and the island spilt into two.

Revealing the ocean below and Swift suddenly was undergoing a transformation a big black fin sprouted from his back.

Gills appeared on his neck and his eyes went from blue to cold grey.

"I'm Rear-Admiral Gulliver Swift, better known as Gulliver the Great White!" Rear-Admiral Swift said grimly

He swam up to Blackbeard with tremendous speed "Jaws of Justice," Swift clenched Blackbeard's left arm and with a satisfactory crunch Blackbeards arm fell into the deep dark ocean.

Meanwhile Shanks was watching his friend attack his enemy "Flipper of Fury!"

Swift's flipper flung at Blackbeard's chest and Swift resumed a human form with the added advantage of the gills.

He escorted Blackbeard back up to the surface and he coughed and spluttered "I'm sorry take me back to my ship?" Blackbeard said hoarsely he continued "We both lost a limb so that makes even!"

Shanks escorted Blackbeard to the ship and Blackbeard glared at Shanks

"I understand the true meaning of friendship, something you'll never learn pal," Shanks retorted cheekily

Lafitte tapped his cane on the wooden floor,

"What's wrong Honey?" Lafitte said kindly

"Cut the Queer crap for sec," Blackbeard said annoyed

"My arm be bit off by a marine who has the ability to be a great White Shark, let's postpone our revenge on Straw-Hat, Swift, has arisen in my ranks to be my greatest enemy,"

Lafitte nodded sadly at his captain's sorry tale,

Meanwhile Shanks returned to the jungle where the cracks from Blackbeard's Devil Fruit attack remained...

"Thanks for saving me in that robbery with the bandits you inspired me to be who I am," Rear-Admiral Swift said kindly

"Oh don't mind old Mamma Dadan she means well, she had to support Ace-Chan and Straw-Hat," Shanks said lamenting

"I heard rumours that Straw-Hat was here taken by Dolfamingo, but unfortunately we where just getting supplies from here, because we're defending Fishman Island from Galatea Aphrodite the Mermaid Princess since Whitebeard died she has no trust with humans," said Swift calmly and then Swift swiftly ran to the ship and set sail to Fishman Island.

The bird like form of Dolfamingo with his blond spiky hair dressed in a white tuxedo sat on the hill.

Dolfamingo heard a rustling in the trees in an orange light a board shouldered man with short dark hair with green eyes appeared dressed in a white silk shirt.

"Victor the Kingmaker, a fearsome threat on the high seas," Dolfamingo said smoothly

"The Straw-Hats are dealing with one of my associates Captain Faraday in a chaotic Fishman Island with the kidnapping of her royal highness," Victor said delighted

"Those events have interested in your universe, but why as a fellow Weaver come to see me it must be important?" Dolfamingo asked prudently

"I have come to tell you Dolfamingo that you are to die!" Victor said shocked

"How I'm I exactly is it that I'm to die?" Dolfamingo asked curiously

"You yourself will do the deed controlled by the one that shares your blood," Victor said darkly

Dolfamingo shouted "BASIL HAWKINS!"

**To be continued in the Reformation Arc:**


	22. Chapter 22 The Search Begins:

**Revolt Reformation Arc **

**Chapter 1 The Search Begins: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Echiro Oda:**

**This fanfiction contains original characters:**

The waves where unusually turbulent across the sea in the New World and Rear-Admiral Swift in his hybrid shark form his black fin sprouting from his back his white fangs sharpened for a special occasion he was dressed in a white silk suit adorned with his gold medals of valour.

Swift had trekked for several days to reach Princess Galatea's palace which could be seen over the distance a massive coral fortress adorned with flags from stolen pirate ships and jewels from their sunken treasures.

The drawbridge was lowered and he saw a golden statue of Tom the legendary builder of the Sea-Train sitting next to the statue was an elderly eel whose silver skin shimmering ominously he wore a bronze monocle and had a small purple moustache and was dressed in a beige tailcoat.

"You must Gulliver Columbus Swift the Rear-Admiral from the Marines the World Government ambassador to Fishman Island, it seems odd that the Marines would send one of their finest to here," the eel said snobbishly

"Who are you?" Swift said courteously

"I'm Mauro her Excellency's Chief of Staff, and Prime Minister, I was a merely whippersnapper when Whitebeard took our land good old Ed," Mauro said nostalgically

Mauro and Swift, went down the bright glass corridor into a large throne room where sat a beautiful woman dressed in a yellow shimmering dress clutching a gold trident, with a long teal ponytail with shimmering emerald eyes she had golden skin and thin red lips.

The woman spoke grimly "A dark wave has cascaded our land the spirits are angry the tremors of the restlessness are felt for the injustice caused by the so called just,"

"Princess Galatea, I assure you we at headquarters are measuring the unusual tectonic activity consistently," Swift said assuredly to the princesses

"The last tectonic report we received from the Marines, was from six months ago to be exact is this true?" Mauro asked the question gruffly with rising apathy.

"That is the truth, I would rather be an honest prisoner in shackles of serenity rather than a lying leech," Swift said proudly

Galatea's smile widened "Mauro you know what to do with traitors?" said Galatea's coolly

Mauro wrapped his tail around Swift and he was electrocuted and fell with a thud.

Mauro said happily "The Great White is not really that great after all,"

His body convulsed in a bright blue beam of light exposing his bones and muscles in the dark, dark, dark, night,

**Marineford Library:**

The respected figure of Sengoku trotted along the hall and went across to a large wooden library filled to the brim with books.

"Dr. Vegapunk can you explain the odd experience I witnessed with the ghost of Gold Roger whom killed Akainu?" said Sengoku intrigued

The thin figure of Vegapunk with a grey perm with a sallow skinned face, with milky grey eyes and a short brown beard dressed in a lab coat. "Sengoku, there are two schools of thought on the subject; it appears that Haki the sheer force of willpower of a person. Those with Kings Disposition a certain type of haki of those users most seem to be leaders can return from the dead when the leadership of the world is disrupted and can correct the balance," he said curtly

"The other theory is to do with the Shadow-Shadow Fruit the Devil Fruit which did belong to the former warlord Gecko Moria who died at the hands of Dolfamingo at the end of the Whitebeard War the levels of the emergence of the power released from the fruit after Gecko's death has focused onto Gold Roger's corpse causing him to for a brief time to attain a corporal form enough for him to kill Akainu but the act in itself caused the brief empowerment of Gold Roger to fade away," he said curiously

"The second theory sounds the most plausible," Sengoku said coolly

The small red transponder snail rang shrilly and Vegapunk grabbed the handset "Rear-Admiral Swift is currently indisposed at Princess Galatea's Palace, he requires direct assistance, state the action that you would wish to take?" the electronic drone of the snail commanded.

"Warlord the Silent Swordsman Zoro of the Wild Hunters will deal with the matter," Vegapunk said politely

"You have thought very well selecting the swordsman but what will happen to the Shadow-Shadow Devil Fruit?" Sengoku said curiously

"That is a question I cannot answer but I assume the fruit will return to its point of origin which was somewhere in the West Blue and someone will consume it, but let's not make it Marshall D. Teach if he gets that fruit he'll be unstoppable although we have armies and vast weaponry it will be useless,"

"Indeed, Teach is a terror that I do not wish anyone to face be them pirate or citizen of the world," Sengoku said grimly

**Saladin Ye Old Mariner Inn: **

Luffy had arrived in a deserted bar except for one drinker whom Luffy recognised as Zoro with his green hair styled in a topknot, with a small pointed beard dressed in a brown leather jacket with silver studs with black Wellingtons on his feet he had a gold sickle pendant draped on his neck.

"Z-O-R-O?" screamed Luffy with surprise

Zoro answered curtly "Captain it's good to see you, I have learnt a lot from you and started my own crew of which I'm now captain,"

"Do you want to find the others?" Luffy asked anxiously

"No not yet, but how about this you know we where planning to go to Fishman Island, I can take you there to get to the New World," Zoro said calmly

"Why are you going there?" said Luffy astonished

"Well I've been made a Warlord and I've got to rescue a hostage from Fishman Island a powerful but minor member of the marine admiralty by the name of Rear-Admiral Swift," Zoro said excitedly

"Oh him," Luffy said bitterly

"Is there anything wrong?" Zoro said alarmed at Luffy reaction

Luffy merely replied by giving him a long cold hard stare remembering what he did to Swift some four years ago.

**Corvo Mountains Mountain Bandits HQ: **

The overweight and domineering figure of Curly Dadan dressed in beige dungarees in a pale pink shirt with cream blonde curls with watery grey eyes drinking a bottle of gin swigging ecstatically.

"Luffy-Chan, you need to perform a task when Garp comes steal food and jewels from the secondary Marine vessel in order to be truly an honorary member of the Dadan Clan," said Dadan in her husky voice

"But as you are still young Magura will accompany you so that you won't get killed and that Gramps won't hang my guts for garters," said Dadan sympathetically

The stocky figure of Magura appeared from behind the mahogany desk with his scarlet waddle like beard neatly combed he wore a yellow cap and was dressed in a black coat.

His eyes where alert "Let's go Straw-Child," said proudly

Then they departed out of the metal hut which was their home.

**Commodore Swift's Ship:**

"Rubber-Rubber-Ladder," Luffy groaned under the pressure of adapting his Devil Fruits powers as well as the strain of Magura's heavy weight.

After, Magura got up and descended the floorboards "Get up lad," yelled Magura in a low growl.

Luffy got up and went down into the larder which was a large room filled with barrels of wine and filled with cooked meats and fruit.

"Skin Pockets," He said quietly he stretched his skin forming pockets and grabbed the food and placed it in his pockets.

Magura heard footsteps and saw Swift who was dressed in a blue coat with a short red tie, his hair neatly combed he wore a pale pearl earring in one ear. starring in disbelief at the pillaging bandits.

"I am Commodore Gulliver Swift of the 25th Marine Division; I'm currently assisting Vice-Admiral Garp to capture Red-Haired Shanks who's been spotted nearby but it looks like I need to deal with you," Swift said sternly

"Hammerheads Attack," Swift said proudly holding his two long black hammers which was transformed into two sharks.

He threw them directly at Magura's legs and they bit onto his legs grimacing in pain and with every last bit of strength he threw his sabre at Swift's face.

The sabre grazed his face and Swift winced in agony he stared at the hatch which turned slowly and a tall man with scarlet unkempt hair with dark eyes dressed in a purple cape.

The man stared at Magura and Luffy,

"S-H-A-N-K-S," said Luffy in awe and then Magura and Luffy fainted in awe.

"Thank you Shanks," Swift said sharply.

Shanks said proudly "There is no need to thank me but if you're in ever of need of me again here's my card,"

Shanks handed him a white square shaped card "Vivre-Card that's very rare," Swift said coolly

"Trust me this piece of paper will come in handy be a brave man and try and do things different," said Shanks proudly

Then Shanks slowly disappeared in a white light and mouthed quietly "See you soon,"

Then thunderous footsteps came down and Vice-Admiral Garp stuffing his face with lemon glazed donuts.

"Oh dear Garp," said wistfully his face in utter despair "What have I done but I guess children need to be fed," Garp said sadly

Garp hitched Luffy and Magura off as Luffy awoke brushing the sleep from his eyes seeing the pale figure of Commodore Swift looking much shaken as he looked in horror at the empty larder.

**Saladin Ye Old Mariner Inn: **

Zoro got out an electric razor and said calmly "Luffy, in order for you to travel with us you need to look different than you are now, how about a haircut?"

Luffy got onto a wooden barrel "That's what I need in my crew a barber and looks like I had one all along," Luffy said excitedly

Zoro with masterful precision shaved off Luffy's hair.

"It's done," Zoro said relieved

Luffy turned his head and smiled at his shiny head "If I'm not Luffy then who am I?" Luffy asked curiously

"Your Mika the Cabin Boy a young monk who wants to sail the seas and that's who you are as soon as you board the ship and become a pirate of the Wild Hunter Pirates,"

"Oh that's interesting," said Luffy in a hoarser voice

"Have you ever met Swift before Luffy from your face I guess it was not a pleasant encounter?" Zoro said curiously

"I stole food to feed my family growing up was not easy I lived with bandits who fed me, clothe me, and sheltered me, I remember grandpas reaction," said Luffy shakily

He pulled down his trousers revealing his tanned kneecap showing Zoro a vivid long scar.

Together Zoro and Luffy left the pub to leave the island

**Galatea's Palace Fishman Island Midnight:**

Princess Galatea swam forwards after a long nap and went across the floor towards the gates where a dark skinned man dressed in a red shawl his dark eyes gleaming in the water.

The man said politely "Hello your Majesty I'm glad you've taken care of our problem, now here's your reward,"

"What is it Urouge?" said Galatea excitedly

"Protection Madam," The dark skinned man said quietly

"What is this protection?" asked Galatea intrigued

"This protection comes in the form a device invented by our engineer in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers," said Urouge proudly pointing a young man with flaming red hair and pale grey eyes dressed in a black leather suit.

The man smiled "I'm Arthur Kidd Engineer and weapons specialist for the Blackbeard Pirates is the prisoner still here," inquired Kidd curiously

Princess Galatea nodded and the ventured within the confines of the castle where on a black blanketed bed sat the regal form of Rear-Admiral Swift still sedated.

Kidd rummaged into his pocked and pulled out a silver headband with red flashing beeping buttons.

He placed it gently onto Swifts head and Kidd smiled with devilish delight. "You may not be aware but sometime ago; I had a break from piracy to do some studying in the Mechanical Island. Where I studied under Dr. Soto Vegapunk in engineering, and after a while I worked as his assistant I built a device called a Rethink this headband is the device in question, which works on the principle that ones thoughts can be transferred to another person. Then the other person will have no other choice but to comply with the other desires,"

"With a powerful Devil User at by beck and call the fortress of Fishman Island will be impenetrable," Galatea said with an air of grim happiness...

"How can I repay you pirates?" said Galatea gratefully

"Make Blackbeard have his masters old title!" said Urouge with malice

"You mean Whitebeard's title as Emperor?" said Galatea shocked

"Yes we do," said Kidd cheerily

**Dawn Island Corvo Mountains:**

The figure of Whoop Slap the mayor of Fuchsia Village dressed in a black suit and white top hat ran up the hill with a message clenched in his hand.

He knocked on the oval door of old Ma Dadan's brick bungalow.

The door swung open and Whoop Slap climbed the steps into a large bedroom with the purple curtains drawn and white candles where burning the room.

In the large rustic four poster bed stirred from the ornate patchwork quilt a large woman with grey curly hair with bronze curlers in with watery grey eyes with sallow skin answered in a deep bark "Who pays Old Ma a visit one of her good sons or daughters?"

Whoop Slap said nervously " Dadan you been depressed, but I've come to tell you that Luffy your son has got a bounty of $ 300,000,000 bounty thought that would cheer you up,"

Dadan pulled her pipe from her bedclothes and puffed on it fondly.

"I knew I would make something of that kid someday, and good luck Luffy-San in your future endeavours," she said with pride brimming with tears of joy

Dadan reminisced "Ah mayor, I know your like to keep your life private but infamy is in your blood to don't you know the candlestick maker made his mark by being one of those who broke out of Impel Down," she said proudly

Whoop Slap said gasping "You mean my nephew Galdino,"

**To be continued **


	23. Chapter 23 Death

**Revolt Reformation Arc **

**Chapter 2 Death **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This fanfiction contains original characters:**

**Disclaimer One Piece is owned by Oda-Sensei **

**Blackbeard's pirate ship:**

"The plan is working out well but surely Captain a man of your stature is surely capable of taking out Kaidou, and Big Mom, with ease?" asked Shiryuu with an increasing sense of resentment and disrespect.

"Ah Shiryuu, like I always say in life there fights that come along that are not worth the time of day for me or my opponent, also getting the title this way will be a testimony to my intelligence," Blackbeard told Shiryuu assertively

"I have a question, when I first met you Blackbeard you told me a story about how you where on Fishman Island when Whitebeard dealt the final blow to the Fishman rebels is the story true?" Lafitte spoke with intrigue hoping to rehear the tale from Blackbeard's youth that inspired him to be a member of his stoic crew.

"You've caught me a good mood today I'll tell you my tale," Blackbeard voice now rising with excitement as he drank a flagon of mead.

**Twenty Four Years Ago Fishman Island:**

"Teach, this is the first real fight you'll really face since joining our crew two months ago the others where just skirmishes and it is my responsibility to look after you young folk," cautiously spoke the blond haired figure of Commander Marco dressed in a brown poncho he left transforming into a blue gaseous phoenix and flew off deeper into the undersea environment.

Then a figure with a straw-hat wearing a circular glass helmet dressed in a beige shirt with wavy red hair he had cold grey eyes "I'm Shanks Cabin Boy for the Roger Pirates," he said quietly

Shanks looked at the other boy who was a year older than himself and was significantly podgier; his hair was neatly cut and had a long black fringe. Although he was a year older than Shanks he had very few teeth which made him look a lot older.

"Well then I'm Marshall D. Teach I too am a Cabin Boy but for the Whitebeards Pirates and as our crews our enemies we must fight," said Marshall darkly

Marshall grabbed a cutlass from his pocket and quickly slashed Shank's right eye.

Shanks whimpered "Please stop it! I don't mean any harm, we are just stopping off for supplies in our final voyage," these where Shanks words that tumbled tersely from his mouth because he was genuinely afraid.

Then suddenly a long column of yellow light came from the rocks and hit Shanks who was injured...

Then a man stepped down from a high cliff that was above the undersea ravine he was dressed in a white cap and wore a bright yellow suit with dark eyes with long scruffy styled brown sideburns his unnaturally tanned skin glowed in the dark sea.

"I Borsalino was so close in killing those kid pirates," the mysterious marine said softly

"Sword of Gathering Heaven," the Marines words buzzed excitedly as he jumped off brandishing his sword from what Marshall summarised to be a Devil fruit and Marshall was hit before he could say another word.

"Kong I have completed the task you set me," Borsalino said in his consistent happy tone into his black transponder snail.

**Oro Jackson Flagship of the Roger Pirates:**

Marshall found himself to be conscious. He was dressed head to toe in bandages, and from what he could see there was his captain Whitebeard dressed in a red cape with a blue bandana. His short blond hair curled under his bandanna forming a long fringe, his white trademark handlebar moustache shining in the moonlight.

"All I remember was a blinding light that came from nowhere," said Marshall nervously

"It's alright son that man you faced was Borsalino a tough customer with a relaxed persona with the flare of being daring and a bit unorthodox in his attacks a very deadly combination, he used to be a bounty hunter collected many bounties some of them where my friends." Whitebeard spoke mournfully

"But he wanted respect and most of all he wanted to teach what he knew to others about justice so he became a marine and I admire him for what he does because he and I share a good philosophy that we follow in life," Whitebeard spoke with a calm authority

"But you have injured Shanks my rival's cabin boy and possibly a great pirate in the New Era and for that reason I hereby place you under probation in the Second Division you shall remain a low ranking officer of this division till a time I see fit," Whitebeard continued in a now agitated tone.

**Present Day Blackbeard Pirates:**

"A long campaign it was, we suffered many losses and Whitebeard decided to take the island because he had enough of the senseless prejudice and racism that the government cultivated during the centuries of ruling the island as well as the shame of neglect the island had been treated in the past so he took on the island till the bitter end!" Blackbeard scoffed maliciously

"Don't you feel this is a suicide mission those mermen and mermaids are not trustful towards us humans? Shiryuu stuttered frightened

"Death is not a threat because we have an ally on our side one that can change outcomes; let me introduce you to our illustrious benefactor Donflamingo!" exclaimed Blackbeard darkly

The door swung open and a thin man dressed in a blue suit with scruffy blonde hair and white goggles spoke coldly "I have allies and enemies alike many in numbers,"

"But I decided you where people I should benefit with my abilities as you are so uncanny that you are so like the Straw-Hats," Doflamingo sarcastically taunted

The winged form of Lafitte came in "I might like to add that the Straw-Hats are separated, but apparently there is a new member of the Wild Hunters Pirates a young fellow called Mika who looks oddly like Luffy-Kun," Lafitte said quietly

"Obscene Lafitte lay off the drugs pal, and our plan is working Zeh-Ze-Ha-Ha," Blackbeard laughed darkly

"He could have a point Marshall after all this speculation could be the truth and it would not hurt to follow them," said Shiryuu calmly

"What we do is some more waiting and come for us and the respected Rear-Admiral Swift will be the sweet bait for the Warlord and his wayward ward, we will have them to ransom and the Marines will have no choice but to administer a Buster Call and there will be outright war between the gills and the airheads!" exclaimed Blackbeard mercilessly

Dolfamingo moved away from the cabin into a small alcove,

"Dragon the revolution is nearly over, I'm sorry you are not alive to see this momentous occasion," Dolfamingo spoke sadly

A glowing golden ray of light flooded the ship and a tall gaunt figure with heavy emotionless grey eyes appeared dressed in a white suit with brown trousers appeared.

"Ah grandfather the old man who hides like a child in the dark, who pretends he is afraid of the dark but inside the dark what he really fears is the light from within," echoed the figure coldly

Dolfamingo's face changed into that of an old man with white curly hair and brown eyes and had a thin red cracked face.

"Basil Hawkins I implore you to stop using your powers on me?" said Dolfamingo scared

"That has never stopped you from weaving your tales of destruction the liar will die with the truth of what happened a century ago, is revealed tell me of your past?" Basil said darkly who now had taken on the appearance of Dolfamingo's compatriot the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon.

"Over a century ago I was a prince from one of the Twenty Kingdoms which became the World Government. I had sailed into the Grand Line but I met the Devil himself hiding on an island in a tree, he gave me some fruit and told me to throw it in the ocean and a great many fruits would blossom, each with their own specialty for me doing this favour the Devil granted me a blessing he made me immortal. But at a price I was to be his agent on earth to cause chaos and gather followers on the earth I would shape and shift the earth into what I or he desired,"

Dolfamingo dropped down dead with a cold thud...

Basil spoke calmly "He has woven his tale of tragedy,"

**To be continued  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Wild Hunters

**Revolt Reformation Arc:**

**Chapter Three Wild Hunters:**

**This fanfiction contains original character:**

**Blackbeard's Ship**

Lafitte asked puzzled "I thought it was Shank's left eye you slashed?"

Blackbeard spoke in a throaty growl that was rising with anger "I've drunk a lot of alcohol in life, so it had done damage with my memory is that ok?"

Lafitte retorted with nervousness "Ok sir, you are a jolly old sailor today, I guess you would like another drink?"

Blackbeard replied darkly "I want to remember the day when I can take that straw hat from his dream filled head, and keep it for myself as a memento from my greatest nemesis that D motherfucker!"

Shiryuu came from the cabin and stared at Blackbeard at the apex of animosity "Dolfamingo is dead this is your doing Teach, I cannot trust you?" said Shiryuu angrily

Without warning Shiryuu pulled out a katana and to the crews horror Shiryuu grievously sliced his leg.

Blackbeard let out a harrowing scream "Doc Q, I need you come to my aid," Blackbeard sobbed

The sluggish sickly figure of Doc Q dressed in a bright green turtleneck came in "You seek surgery from me don't you?" Doc Q was coughing in his rasping voice spluttering excesses of phlegm as he did spoke.

"Nurse Lafitte, can you take this patient to theatre?" Doc Q said dryly

Lafitte sprouted a pair of black feathery from his back and carried Blackbeard on his back "Good have a good sense of humour Doc," beamed Lafitte happily.

Doc Q gave a bizarre cheesy grin "I attended the secret policemen's ball that year you dressed as a nurse entertaining the World Government employees, and they say laughter is the best medicine," Doc Q giggled.

Lafitte nodded and inclined his head to his casualty "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" cooed Lafitte sympathetically

"Be gone from my sights swordsman, traitorous bastard that is what you are, I thought you are fated to be a staunch ally of mine, but I guess this is one of those rare instances where fate is wrong!" Blackbeard exclaimed madly

Shiryuu nodded, he replied to Teach's words uncaringly in a very sarcastic manner "That's ok, by me parting ways this way is the best as you can live with the doubt that fate can bring,"

Teach grimaced at Shiryuu's words, which where more painful than the wound he'd been dealt with. As now for the first time in his life he was at last thinking that the philosophy of fate was unfounded.

But these thoughts where laid to rest as Blackbeard soon slept on a bail of hay alongside the ships mascot Stronger, whom was literally a lazy ass whom snoozed the day and night away. But for once in his miserable life he was awake for the entire night maintaining constant vigilance over his proud but boastful captain.

**Zoro's ship:**

Luffy under the alias of (Mika the Cabin Boy), had boarded the impressive galleon of the finest timber coated in thick florescent foam of the Yarukiman Mangrove Luffy sat down on a bench.

"Where's your crew!" Luffy inquired in shocked awe

Zoro replied sternly "The Wild Hunters are not necessarily my crew. But rather a loose group of people who hunt for anyone who pays for their services me and Perona are the only members our crew we work with them,"

"I want to learn more about these Hunters?" called Luffy enthusiastically

Zoro grinned and spoke intrigued "The Hunters are historically speaking the World Nobles trained assassins for their own use, but the usage of them have significantly decreased in the last three centuries... However there has been a periodical resurgence and emergence of this group.

Zoro paused and continued feverishly

"Notable people of this include Bartholomew Kuma, Sengoku, Dragon, and the Lost Noble a disgraced World Noble who was a prisoner at Impel Down, only the Five Star Elders and the Admiralty know her true name and the Lost Noble has been released into the public,"

"I've never told anyone this Zoro, but when I was little and lived with Grandpa, he told me a story that my mother was a very powerful lady who was lost at sea... I wonder if she could be the Lost Noble." Luffy spoke thoughtfully thinking for a long time about his mother and his heritage.

**Amazon Lily:**

Boa Hancock the beautiful empress of Amazon Lily with sleek black shiny hair and calm blue eyes was dressed in silk magenta robes stared forlornly out to sea quietly weeping for her lost love Luffy.

The elderly figure of Granny Nyon came dressed in burnt orange robes with her wooden cane that tapped on the clay tablets, which where the steps to the Royal Palace.

"Stop moaning Boa, a brighter day has dawned for you!" squawked Nyon happily

Boa clutched her heart and swooned dramatically her back outstretched "Is my darling Luffy-Sama here!" she spoke lustfully

"No but your close it's St. Joan his mother!" Nyon exclaimed with delight

Boa shouted fearfully "Mother!"

"That's right mother, on my travels ages ago I worked as a martial artist instructor on Karate Island where I taught Joan Kuja fighting skills and I became inducted into the Wild Hunters which I'm a proud member till this day," Nyon happily cawed

Then a woman in a blue satin robe came with neat brown curls with steely eyes and spoke softly "Hello Hancock, I've spoken to Nyon and we've agreed that you are going to be a member of our society... Now one of its members Zoro is travelling with Luffy to Fishman Island to stop Galatea Aphrodite and save the hostage,"

"A high-ranking marine called Rear-Admiral Swift who intents on using his Devil Fruit ability to terrorise us people after years of hurtful racism and dreadful discrimination by the World Government towards the Mermaids and Mermen," Nyon commanded with a calm authority.

"Do you accept our offer Empress Hancock?" said St. Joan calmly

"I accept your most fortuitous offer to join you in your quest!" Boa spoke excitedly

**Wild Hunters Flagship:**

The Wild Hunters Flagship was a longboat decorated with the golden figurehead of an oak tree.

Inside sat the mediating form of Basil Hawkins his blond hair tied into a topknot consulting with the former Revolutionary Commander Ivankov and his companion Inazuma who was currently residing in his female form.

"I cannot bring back the dead with my Devil Fruit that's impossible, I have not seen nor heard of a Devil Fruit that can truly return the dead to their bodies?" shouted Ivankov in frustration

"With my Weaving gift and your hormone fruit we can restore Dragon Trafalgar and Robin, we need all the help we can get when we arrive undersea on the shores of Fishman Island,"

Inazuma beamed with pride "Do it for Dragon," she said encouraging

"I'll do it then for my great friend its worth giving anything a try at least once that's my life's philosophy!" Ivankov screamed tearfully with tears of joy.

Meanwhile the other Wild Hunters ship entered the grim dark chasm which was the entrance to Fishman Island.

**Fishman Island Royal Palace:**

The slimy civil servant called Mauro came trotting through the well lit corridors of Princess Galatea Aphrodite's castle wearing a black suit and grey tie that matched his drab grey slimy skin that shone in the light.

"My extrasensory talent has determined that a battalion of Wild Hunter warships are about to enter the outskirts of our humble island, how should we treat our visitors with their royal guest?" Mauro spoke curtly with refined charm.

The elegant figure of Princess Galatea dressed in a white conch shell corset her hair neatly combed by her lobster handmaidens. "Oh Mauro, Mauro, Mauro, my loyal butler who is the fairest and prettiest of them all is it I?" Galatea asked sharply with a sense of bitter resentment

Mauro did not reply as he was spellbound by the captivating beauty of Boa Hancock whose radiance was illuminating the throne room.

"Hello there fellow princess, how's it going on the island at the moment since Whitebeard's death it appears that the calm wave that surrounded the island has gone?" Boa spoke curtly

"You're not the only one who fancies the man in the Straw-Hat Boa," Galatea said darkly pointing to various bounty posters of Monkey D. Luffy festooned on her marble table.

Fear Pheromone!" fiercely commanded Boa

Suddenly a pink mist emanated from Boa and wafted to Galatea "Oh I was hoping for more of a challenge from the female Warlord," said Galatea bitterly

Mauro had awoken from the enthralling spell of Boa Hancock "Rear-Admiral Swift we are in need of your services," he beckoned coldly

Then the figure of Rear-Admiral Swift came in dressed in a white cape adorned with silver oysters and pearls, his hair was neatly combed.

"I will defend you princess I can smell Boa's fear it smells and tastes of the highest quality," Swift talked with grim satisfaction

He sniffed the air triumphantly and transformed himself into a shark and swam in the sea fast and took a bite out of Hancock she screamed loudly.

"Luffy!" Boa cried exasperatedly

Zoro's mighty ship tumbled through the cavern that leads to Fishman Island being pulled by a mysterious unseen force and arrived in the castle.

In a white light the figure of St. Joan appeared and she opened the palm of her hand. Suddenly an emerald green light shot out the light was aimed directly at Swift whom was slowly in agony reverting to his human form.

Mauro blinded by the light went away from the castle and slid outside into the sea.

As Swift reverted back to human form, Hancock fell as if she where a feather onto the seafloor, as she slept unaware that her fiancée had arrived on the scene at Fishman Island.

"Hello son it's good to see you," spoke Joan relieved at her son being safe.

Galatea asked with intrigue "How on earth did you my knight in shining armour?"

St Joan replied curtly "You'll just keep guessing but I'll give you a clue Seastone,"

**Wild Hunters Flagship:**

The rotund figure of Ivankov with his purple afro was dressed in a black satin suit came alongside the green cloaked corpse of Monkey D. Dragon and held him alongside Basil Hawkins together and shouted "Lazarus Synthesis!"

The green cloak glowed in a golden light "It's good to be back with my friends of the Wild Hunters," said the pallid form of Dragon...

"There is a storm brewing undersea that threatens to envelop the land Dragon just like the Aquarius War," Ivankov said grimly

"That is not good the war ended when Whitebeard was proclaimed victorious over the Mermen and Mermaids," said Dragon depressingly

Dragon asked curiously "Did my estranged wife have a hand in this?"

Basil said calmly "Yes she did,"

Dragon replied in awe "Wow that's amazing,"

A bronze snail transponder rang loudly

Basil picked up the phone

**Marine HQ: **

Fleet-Admiral Sengoku picked up the bronze transponder snail that had rung for twenty minutes.

"Hello who is this and this is a private line?" asked Sengoku annoyed and frustrated all at once.

"This is Basil Hawkins here of the Wild Hunters, it appears that the Aquarius War has been reignited again," said Basil in a quiet hush

Sengoku said grimly "This is bad very bad, there are not many veterans of the Marines left with the knowledge of the Aquarius War, only Garp and I are the ones left who are still in active service who know of the war,"

"What are our orders?" asked Basil coldly

Sengoku replied sternly "Attack but we will come as backup,"

Sengoku turned at the cloudy sky remembering travesties of the Aquarius War...

**Karakuri Island The Mechanical Island:**

The burly figure of Captain Very Good, tattooed with the words marine on his forearm wearing a white fur coat with long bushy black eyebrows with brown eyes.

"Frankie, you are under arrest for blowing up the pride of the world of the birthplace of Dr. Soto Vegapunk," commanded Captain Very Good

"I'm alive so I must be Superman!" exclaimed Frankie loudly

Very Good grabbed Frankie he then placed an orange jumpsuit onto him and shaved Frankie's hair off.

"My hair my glorious turquoise hair is gone!" Frankie squealed

Then Frankie was trapped in a white submarine and went into Fishman Island.

**Fishman Island**

Mauro went along the rocky road and saw the submarine and he said darkly "Slip and Slide," he slipped inside and found Frankie now very underweight and bald.

The ambitious figure of Captain Very Good came in dressed in his blue uniform and white cap "Prime Minister Mauro Murray, what are you doing in submarine?" Captain Very Good exclaimed aloud

"This is official state business Marine, and as your convict is in our waters, your authority is revoked and responsibility of the criminal rests with me," commanded Mauro respectfully

"Bolt Blast!" exclaimed Mauro madly and a brilliant blue bolt of electricity was fired from his tail, and hit Very Good. He was knocked out cold.

Then the bolt of electricity came and formed a key, and it was directed to the door of the cell of the convict.

The door opened and Mauro went inside "The Electric Eel Key Technique works wonders," Mauro said breathlessly

"Slick!" said Mauro coldly grasping onto the handcuffs that where cuffed to Frankie instantly they melted and then Frankie accompanied by Mauro left the submarine.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Frankie taunted rudely

Let's just say I'm a small old fish in a big pond that is willing to let a crook in a castle," Mauro replied in a croaky voice

"I know a lot about you Frank, I especially knew your teacher Tom..." He continued kindly

"I and Tom fought together as soldiers he was a sniper and after he left to Water 7 we remained in contact via postcard kept me updated on the Sea-Train he built," Mauro chatted happily

"That's G-R-E-A-T buddy!" Frankie exclaimed excitedly

"No need to thank me your father did a lot for me," Mauro spoke kindly

"My father what do you know about him!" Frankie asked surprised

"He was the former Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, who was the ships main doctor; he helped us soldiers who supported the World Government. As the government let Whitebeard take control due to the balance of the world powers, I was a commander in the army during the Aquarius War he helped get back to help," Mauro spoke softly

"Is he alive?" Frankie asked nervously

"He retired after the Aquarius War due to him wanting to settle down and relax to which Whitebeard understood and left him here but as of this moment I cannot tell you if he is alive or dead," Mauro replied calmly

"Why won't you tell me your being a pretentious pussy?" shouted Frankie angrily

"Because I have a job for you to do kill your captain he abandoned you in your hour of need," said Mauro with quiet excitement

"Ok," Frankie grumbled

**Blackbeard's Pirates Ship:**

The figure of Captain Blackbeard awoke from his sleep screaming this alerted the Captain's first mate Lafitte to the scene seeing his captain looking red and swollen sweating profusely made Lafitte's skin go three shades paler "Captain it looks like you've taken a turn for the worse... Is there anything you want me to do?" Lafitte replied shakily

"Yes find Hippocrates he was the doctor on the Whitebeard Pirates. it is rumoured he is still alive on Fishman Island, Doc Q did all that he could with my leg but Hippocrates he can cure me he has vast quantities of medicine at his disposal unlike our Q?" Blackbeard spoke mournfully

"Can I have some indication on what this Hippocrates looks like?" Lafitte asked tersely with stress rising in his voice

Blackbeard handed him an old yellowing photograph of a stocky man in a purple suit with dark blue ringlets with grey round eyes, he had a saggy tanned chin flecked with stubble. With a silver stethoscope draped on his shoulders and wore a set of white satin gloves beside him was a much younger version of Marshall D. Teach who was leaner with black frizzy hair with grey eyes and wore a white shirt with a black bandanna who gave a moronic grin.

"Who will help me find Dr. Hippocrates-San?" asked Lafitte nervously

"Kidd and Urouge should be able to aid you in your hunt for finding Dr. Hippocrates Nightingale," coughed Teach melodramatically

**Wild Hunters Flagship**

Dragon walked across the wooden floor to Mika who wore a blue cap which disguised his baldness.

Dragon took off his cap and saw his shiny bald head "Luffy, are you ready to fight in the Aquarius War a war of which I only know to well?" Dragon spoke with a calm majesty.

"Can you tell me what happened in the war?" Luffy said awed

"Yes," Dragon sighed lamenting the losses he faced in the war

**To be continued**

_**Story Notes:**_

_**Here are some interesting facts about my story:**_

Originally the character of Rear-Admiral Swift was meant to be Vice-Admiral Jonathan a filler anime marine from one piece. Who was going to be Shank's father but I decided to create Swift as Shank's past would deviate from the storyline.

At first Rear-Admiral Swift was going to have the ability to project Seastone radiation but I thought it should go to Luffy's mom St. Joan.

Also Mauro was originally going to be just a disguise for Picasso Rembrandt continuing on Dolfamingo's plans in secret disguised as the Prime Minister but I thought Mauro was a good enough character on his own.

Prime Minister Mauro Murray is a pun on what species he is a Murray Eel


	25. Chapter 25 Trip to Yesteryear

**Revolt Reformation Arc:**

**Chapter 4 Trip to Yesteryear: **

**This story contains original characters:**

**Ithaca town 200 kilometres from Atlantis the capital of Fishman Island:**

Laffite the winged navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates flew from the ship and stared in disbelief at the shanty styled dwellings of the Mermen and Mermaids.

Laffite remembered some years ago, he had been designated peacekeeper of the town and that since the Aquarius War. In which he fought in most of the assets and treasures gained from Whitebeard had been spent on the capital of Atlantis, this made Laffite angry and depressed as he'd had fought for freedom and peace.

But that aside he continued on his mission to find Dr. Nightingale, he twirled down to the octagonal steel homestead. Whose garden was unkempt which he presumed to be his residence still after five years since his last visit, as unbeknownst to his captain from the time of the scandal and he becoming pirate Laffite maintained a good relationship with Nightingale.

Laffite strode up the crumbling clay path to the red wooden front door Laffite pressed the doorbell which emitted a chorus of whale song.

The door swung open and Nightingale stood his hair was shoulder-length which was set into two long plats and the colour had gone from dark deep blue to teal, since his last visit he had grown a walrus like moustache his grey eyes gleamed with suspicion.

He wore a brown belt with a gold crab shaped buckle, and had an unbuttoned beige shirt and wore a set of black loafers that where very wore and over his shirt was a long red coat.

"Laffite, let me guess you want to treat an old client of mine the young squire Blackbeard?" gruffly spoke Nightingale rather aloofly.

"Yes Hippocrates that's what we would like very much," Laffite replied politely

"No I cannot do that Blackbeard is a traitorous dickhead for slaying wise Whitebeard, I would rather let the salty seadog die in pain," Nightingale answered vilely with anger and contention rising in his voice.

"Ah but would it not be better if you inflict as much pain as possible on your enemy," said Laffite softly

"Tell me the symptoms and I prescribe the right cure?" exclaimed Dr. Nightingale with delight

"He got a high temperature a sore leg possibly infected with gangrene that was caused by a fight with our former swordsman," said Laffite coolly

"Well there is only one action that needs to be taken we need to remove his Devil Fruit!" shouted Nightingale gleefully

"Why?" asked Laffite now sounding scared at this mad statement made by the doctor.

"It's simple Sainted Policeman, the fruit known as the Dark-Dark Fruit renders the immune system powerless as Blackbeard is being poisoned internally, that's why only those with a high Douriki level of 300 or more can handle it… As their physiology is superior to most peoples, and Blackbeard's level I estimate is at 200 or 150 at least and won't handle the extreme physiological changes once the Devil Fruit is consumed Nightingale mumbled hoarsely

He continued darkly

"Most pirates in the New World and or in the edges of the Grand Line have gone under excessive training. Also most marines who are given the position as admirals go through five to ten years of training to master their powerful Devil Fruits, but if Blackbeard keeps using his power he'll decay completely within a week,"

"We'd better get the removal done quickly," Laffite spoke quivering

**Sirens Call**

The figures of Kidd dressed in a giant black fur coat with his vivid scarlet hair sitting drinking rum staring at the hypnotic lights of the seedy bar just outside of Ithaca a popular landmark for perverted pirates .

In the light dancing alluringly naked in luminous soapy bubbles that softened the buxom blonde's body was Urouge who stoked his hand across the blonde's ass.

A set of cold harsh blue eyes stared back at the oiled muscular form of Urouge who was enjoying a lap dance from the blonde. "That's sexual harassment from a criminal, which is unjust and you must be punished!" exclaimed the blonde

Her index finger posed and from her feminine fingertip came a giant bullet of air which hit Urouge at incredible speed.

Then Urouge was knocked unconscious as Kidd was watching this humorous affair laughed grimly

"Are you not that former World Government agent from CP9 Kalifia?" Kidd responded grimly

The blonde did not reply and merely swiped the jewels and money from Urouge's belt.

Then she waved to a giant tanned man with full lips and had his hair styled into two black horns.

The man came over he wore a white fur coat and had a pair of gold sunglasses and a black velvet top hat who held a glass cane.

The man mumbled dully "Looks like we need to getaway?"

The blonde said sharply "Yes we do Bruno Pimp-San,"

"My name is not Bruno it's Bluneo Ms. K," said the pimp annoyed

Then the pimp pulled the air and formed a strange circular door and then they walked through it….

**Wild Hunters Pirate Ship**

The figure of Basil Hawkins sat in the lotus position. He spoke softly "Do you want me to take Luffy into your memories to see the horror of the Aquarius War, which made you into who are today?"

Dragon replied sharply "Yes,"

Basil Hawkins clapped his hands then a glow light emanated from him forming a glowing doorway.

Then the door reopened and the figure of Prime Minister Mauro Murray and Frankie appeared.

"We will guard Luffy, on his voyage into yesteryear so he won't die in the present if he get's killed in the past," Mauro said calmly

Luffy/Mika came from the kitchen with a peach and chomped on it delightfully.

"Hello Frankie!" Luffy exclaimed

Frankie replied happily in a faux German accent "I told you I would be back soon enough,"

Dragon interrupted bitterly "My son, you will be travelling to the Aquarius War a conflict which was so great that it forced the two greatest pirate's crews of the age. The Roger Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates to form an alliance alongside the Marines, as Fishman Island uncovered an ancient weapon called Poseidon,"

He continued grimly "Go through the door…"

Luffy and Mauro alongside Frankie went through the door…...

**Log #1 Day 10**

"_It has been two whole weeks since I have been called up to the mission on Fishman Island. Taking my son Lt. Monkey D. Dragon is a risk but he needs to train for the future of piracy to honour and uphold the tradition of the marines,"_

"_That being said I cannot fear for the safety of my crew under my charge, the fucking fossils at the World Government have imposed a trade embargo in the New World and the countries are helpless at the mercy of the Elders…."_

"_As night turns to day I'm certain that the war will lead to victory for the alliance,"_

"_But on a tangent there has been a mysterious door of light in the sky, that has been scaring both pirate and Marine alike, seeing strange shadowy figures but nobody has dared to investigate it not even the Marine Science Corps," _

_This concludes my short log:_

Vice-Admiral Garp turned finished his nightly writing in his battered red leather log book that helped him unwind.

His dark grey eyes glaring at a thin man with frizzy black hairy hair, with a purple bandanna with a blue anchor the symbol of the marines.

The adolescent opened one beady black eye from his purple sleeping mask, and whispered sheepishly "Garp-sensei there is a boy called Mika who's stowed on the ship sir claiming to have come from the glowing door in the sky."

"Should we punish him?" The man asked tentatively

"Commodore Kuzan, tell him that he is now a marine if he likes it or not," growled Garp grimly

Kuzan nodded and went away to the deck to find Mika asleep in this unusually quiet night.

**Cabin 35**

Cabin 35 was home to Lt. Monkey D. Dragon, it was also home to many other marines including Dragon's friend Seaman Ischia a strong boy of eight with mousy brown hair with green eyes. He was transferred to the Marines by the orphanage in Lougetown.

"There's a mysterious boy onboard the ship, I've heard from the others that a robot has been roaming the seafloor as well both coming from that mysterious door," said Ischia eagerly

"Really now that's a tall tale Ischia! I seriously doubt that my friend," Dragon laughed excitedly

Suddenly a tremendous thud came from the door and it was ripped of its hinges.

Standing in the door was a giant man with two pistols for hands with a turquoise quiff and had white goggles on in a vivid Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey Kids its Frankie your friendly neighbourhood robot!" Frankie exclaimed excitedly

Dragon asked curiously "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to eliminate Monkey D Luffy," the robot talked darkly

"Well you've gotten it wrong my name is Monkey D. Dragon," cheekily retorted Dragon

Then suddenly the robots eyes glowed red and he shouted "Coup De Burst!"

From his pistol hands suddenly fired ammo which struck the metal walls.

Dragon's spiky hair became more spiky as he was afraid and merely stood in shock at the rampaging robot.

Meanwhile the young Seaman Ischia went to a glass bowl wherein grew a long curly mint green vine at the end of the vine grew a small grey grape.

Ischia grabbed the grape and swallowed it now a transformation was taking place in Ischia who was crippled in pain screaming, as his brown hair became dull grey and plumes of smoke suddenly trailed around him.

He stared in horror at his face reflected in the mirror his rosy cheeks where now a deathly pale, alongside his now short cropped grey hair he looked a lot older like an old man.

"Now I have the strength and the courage to save my pal," he spoke in a hoarser huskier voice than his quiet cheery lilt of his old voice.

He clenched his hand into a fist then aimed it at the robot who stared unblinking at the boy.

Then a plume of grey smoke in the shape of his fist flew, which hit the robot leaving him immobile on the floor.

"Thanks," Dragon said shakily

Suddenly the alarm sounded and in a crash the figure of Dragon's father Vice-Admiral Garp appeared in a state of fury staring at the robot.

"What was the commotion?" Garp demanded

Dragon spoke calmly "I would as of this moment father consider revoking my membership from the marines as that robot was an assassin hired to kill me,"

Garp replied calmly "That's ok son, I understand what you went through was quite a trauma, and your mental health would likely be below the marine's minimal standard for a mariner anyway, but there is still one question that needs answering who stopped the robot and saved your life?"

"It was me Vice-Admiral Sir," spoke Ischia in his new hoarser voice

Garp spoke excitedly "You eating the Smoke-Smoke fruit which is a Devil Fruit from the bowl as part of our Marine Empowerment Programme, that took resourcefulness and bravery and those characteristics displayed in one so young deserves a reward,"

Garp then smiled a wide grin of pride and pulled out a gold cigarette case and opened it and handed a cigar to Ischia.

Ischia put the cigar in his mouth which he puffed on thoughtfully.

"What do you think Ischia?" Garp asked happily

Ischia replied screaming grimly "The boy called Ischia, is gone now here me sensei I am Seaman Smoker!"

**Limestone Cave **

Mauro had willed himself to be taken to the limestone cave deep underground the Royal Palace via the magical portal which Hawkins created to yesteryear.

Mauro walked to a crooked bird-like man with short scruffy blond hair with blue eyes dressed in a brown suit with a red tie who was sitting in an ancient stone throne.

"All the pieces have been correctly placed for your plan Dolfamingo," Mauro spoke coolly

"What is a better way than getting my revenge on Dragon and Hawkins, than destroying Dragons past and securing my future, Mfufufu Mfufufu," Dolfamingo cawed cruelly

**To be continued**


	26. Chapter 26 Fruits of Labour

**Revolt Reformation Arc:**

**Chapter 5 Fruits of Labour:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This story contains original characters:**

**Wild Hunters Pirates Ship**

Vho Vut under zis terrible control Rear-Admiral Swift?" said Ivankov sadly

The captive figure of the handsome figure of Swift, did not reply merely withdraw his cutlass as he was unable to transform into his Zoan form due to St. Joan's ability to emit Seastone radiation from her body.

He just kept slashing it at the infuriated Ivankov as he had been appointed watchman for the Wild Hunters to their hostage Rear-Admiral Gulliver Swift for the last day or two.

Ivankov had enough and fired a quick succession of Hell Winks which stunned Rear-Admiral Swift into submission.

Ivankov spoke in a soft sad whisper "Goodnight my sleeping beauty for now, perhaps someday we will find a day to awaken the hero that you once where from within,"

The door to the brig opened then came in St. Joan she looked scared "I have felt that Dolfamingo younger self in the past and subtly manipulated Dragon with his own grandson into creating the portal into the past at the height of the Aquarius War… To prevent him in the future from facing his own untimely death by killing Luffy," Joan said in no uncertain terms in a fashion.

"How can you sense him I'm intrigued?" said Ivankov curiously

"I also know the ancient art of Weaving except my ability only allows me sense the presence of Weavers, and read the minds of other Weavers,"

**Dr. Nightingale's House Conch Lane**

Laffite went inside Dr. Hippocrates Nightingale's house upstairs through the sparsely decorated hallway to a large wooden oval library filled to the brim with various prettified herbs, and plants, as well as pickled organs and limbs.

Nightingale found the long metal stepladder from one of the bookcases, and climbed up to the highest shelf wherein a blue glass jar was a plump triangular lemon yellow gold spotted mushroom sat still.

"This is a Morpheus Mushroom! A very rare plant in the West Blue it is the most powerful anaesthetic and tranquilizer in all of the Blues that was given to me by Dr. Indigo a fellow physician whom I had mutual respect for as most doctors on pirate ships give advice to one and other," Nightingale boomed 

"Let me guess you are going to use the plants sedative properties to knock out Captain Blackbeard when the operation is performed?" Laffite inquired inquisitively

"Yes that is correct a drawback of a Devil Fruit, that not many people know is that illnesses or injuries that seek medical attention is that anaesthesia do not work on users. As their bodies are different to us non Devil Fruit users," murmured Nightingale softly

Then Nightingale grabbed a small tin box and opened it revealing a large scimitar within which he held in his hand and strapped the box to his back with a yellowing piece of rope.

Together Dr. Nightingale and Laffite left his house and went outside towards Blackbeard's ship.

**Vice-Admiral Garp's Ship **

Mika/Luffy awoke and saw the tall figure of an athletic adolescent with frizzy black hair who wore black sunglasses

"Who are you?" Mika/Luffy asked puzzled

"My name is Kurzan your superior officer, and with time you can be a just citizen of the world. With this your offense on boarding a mariner's vessel will be revoked," said Kurzan darkly

"Ok," said Mika/Luffy shortly

Kurzan continued in a brisk manner "What is your name son?"

Mika/Luffy spoke bravely "I am Mika D. Saul to be precise Vice-Admiral Saul's nephew sir,"

"You are aware that your uncle is a giant are you not?" Kurzan spoke these words confused with a hint of apprehension in his voice

"I understand your confusion, I am not affected with my uncle's gigantism as Saul's giant stature effects five people in every generation and I'm fortunately not one of those people," said Mika calmly with a relaxed stare.

"Mika why did you illegally step aboard the ship?" commanded Kurzan

"I admire my uncle very much; I want to be like him so much in any which way I can," sobbed Mika

Then from the cabin door came Vice-Admiral Garp in his marine coat with red shoulder pads his black hair neatly the trimmed,

He commanded darkly "Fisher Tiger has been doing a raid on our main convoy and Komodo Kong has ordered all troops to defend the ship,"

\"What does the Fleet-Admiral want us to do?" Kurzan said shocked

"Take Saul's nephew to the battlefield!" exclaimed Garp

Kurzan quickly handed Mika a marine coat and Luffy scrambled into his uniform and went away.

**Fishman Island Marine Warship:**

After thirty minutes they arrived at a burning cobalt pyramid shaped ship where a large grey scaly komodo humanoid, appeared dressed in a marine coat with gold epaulettes adorned with medals.

The strange creature spoke in a hoarse hiss "We have lost a quarter of our troops we need to regroup,"

Then the komodo creature changed into a stocky man with three blond spikes as hair he had a pale rough worn face with beady brown eyes flecked with grey with a hooked nose.

The man spoke in a cold commanding stoic voice "The man who caused so much devastation is Fisher Tiger the Adventurer, a high ranking bandit. Who was a cousin to the ruling king Proteus of Fishman Island who had ruled for eighty years previously before he died? But Fisher currently is trying to claim the throne from the infant Princess Galatea,"

Then suddenly from the tallest coral mountain leapt a grey catfish Fishman with yellow cat-like eyes who wore a black bandana and a brown oilskin suit.

He held out two silver sickles then swam fast spinning the sickles swerved and sliced the ruined ship.

He stood in the remnants and spoke loudly in an oily voice "It is my job to claim the throne as I was disowned, Proteus was fool complying with your World Government Fishman Island and the Blues are two different worlds and never the two will meet,"

He ran at superhuman speed and held out his sickles jabbing into Garp's chest.

Mika/Luffy ran **"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"**

Then a giant rubber fist pounded Fisher Tiger who absorbed the shock and then screamed and the shock came out and trapped Luffy in a bubble out sound which floated into a deep limestone cave.

"Do you think he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit Fleet-Admiral Kong?" asked Kurzan in a hushed whisper

The man who had blond spikes replied in disbelief "Indeed. he has lad indeed he had,"

**Limestone Cave:**

Luffy stared in a horror at the blond haired man with white goggles.

The man asked calmly "Why are you frightened?"

Luffy replied scared "Your dead I felt your death,"

The man spoke calmly "You've inherited your mother's common sense son, But alas your Dolfamingo is about I say ten years older than I am. You see this is my first time I have travelled back in time with my Weaving abilities, but I was not adept enough to send multiples through time so I needed another Weaver to weave them into yesterday…"

He continued darkly "So my future grandson Jim Basil Hawkins was the ideal choice as he is the strongest Weaver born in the last century, and once I killed you, I will crown Fisher Tiger the king of this island and in return for my services I'll get the ancient weapon Poseidon these are the fruits of my labour,"

**Blackbeard's Pirates Ship**

The heavily bandaged form of Blackbeard "Thanks Nightingale I offer you my utmost gratitude and my protection when I rule this island," Blackbeard spoke with pride,

Nightingale said calmly "No problem," stitching his big brown belly with silver thread.

He then put the purple pineapple which was the Dark-Dark Fruit in a sterilised jar.

He then departed and walked across the stone road into the Sirens Call the locale brothel and bar.

He entered the bar sitting on a stool was a large strong man in a red cape with caramel skin with heavily hooded grey eyes who wore a black cap.

The man said in a cold baritone voice "I see you've done the deed Hippocrates-San, thanks my old friend,"

Nightingale said in awe "This fruit has passed from many bloodied hands it now goes to you Chief Shiryuu,"

Shiryuu said in a low whisper "It does not go to me, I am a mere middleman I work for Big Mom and she'll be happy,"

**To be continued **


	27. Chapter 27 Kakuana Island

**Revolt Reformation Arc: **

**Chapter 7 Kaukauna Island **

**By Mathieu Leader **

**This fanfiction contains original characters:**

**The Sirens Call:**

Hippocrates Nightingale sat back in the Siren's Call.

His sleeves where pulled up revealing the insignia of the Whitebeard's Pirates, an emblem of a moustache against a big black cross on his right wrinkled bicep.

"So how did you get the Dark-Dark fruit from Blackbeard?" inquired Shiryuu with interest whilst drinking a flagon of spiced rum.

Former Second Division Commander Nightingale was not one for talking matters of complex medical procedures of his clientele, from whom he had a strict rule of confidentiality.

Instead he merely showed the long scimitar which was the main surgical tool for the task he undertook which showed the glimmering gory stains of blood of Blackbeard.

When Shiryuu saw the scimitar he smiled broadly at the scimitar which sat on the two tables the two gentlemen sat for their meeting.

"Very good Nightingale nice style of swordsmanship and craftsmanship when performing the procedure," spoke Shiryuu with pride approving his methods of surgery.

"I have a question to ask you why does Big Mom want the fruit she's not the type to barter for fruits, or even give one to her crew as her fleet was or is slightly stronger than Whitebeard's and most of them have good fighting skills anyway?"

Shiryuu spoke coldly "In the vacant position left your former Captain Blackbeard is after the position of Emperor but by taking that fruit away she is allowing more to contend for the position of Emperor and as for the fruit she is taking to the Marine Science Corps for it to examined on the detrimental effects it has on ones mind,"

"But why is Big Mom allying herself with the marines?" replied Nightingale flabbergasted at Shiryuu's statement

"It is simple in the aftermath of the Whitebeard War; the seas have become more chaotic. Big Mom seeing this unfolding before her eyes has made a pact with the other Emperor Shanks, to promote unity in the New World. She is siding with the Marines to prevent pirates who wish to do harm from entering the New World. Thinking a bit different to what you few old relic's that are left of the Old Age want," Shiryuu said bitterly

"Are you a member of Big Mom's fleet?" questioned Nightingale suspiciously

"The answer to that question won't be answered... As I take pride in adding a bit of mystique and neutrality to my character, just to keep my friends and enemies to not to guess what I am like. Because I can be both a brother and a bastard depends what mood I'm in," Shiryuu grimly retorted

"Ah how times have changed..."

**Kaukauna Isle Nineteen Years Ago:**

Kaukauna Island is a long oblong shaped island on the intersection of the New World it was the nearest island to Fishman Island.

The stocky figure of Hippocrates Nightingale came onto the hilly landscape and saw a platoon of young marine officers coming towards him.

He was dressed in a beige unbuttoned shirt and wore two bronze eel shaped earrings his hair was a vivid blue that shone in the moonlight.

A young marine with scruffy blond hair with pale chestnut brown eyes and thin eyebrows spoke shocked "This is Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Hippocrates Nightingale!"

"Ah you've heard of me Lieutenant Junior Grade an officer of justice, so young knows of my exploits?" spoke Nightingale politely albeit with some annoyance in his tone of voice.

"How do you know my rank in the marines most pirates do not know the marines and their ranks?" squealed the Lieutenant bewildered at being addressed by a nefarious pirate of extreme calibre, and him knowing his individual rank.

"Unlike most pirates, I do research on my enemy. But I will not be a threat to you much longer as my bounty will be redundant as I'm going to quit piracy for good son," he said calmly

"What should we do now Lieutenant Morgan?" said a mousy looking marine with a black whiskery moustache who had an odd grey complexion.

"Seaman Apprentice Nezumi, I will handle this matter," sternly retorted Lieutenant Morgan

Morgan asked curtly "What are you doing here?

Nightingale answered briskly "Lt. Morgan has you heard of a criminal called Swift Wind Shiryuu?

"Shiryuu the notorious bandit of the Dadan Clan!" said the marine Morgan called Nezumi in surprise.

"That's him but apparently he has pillaged over your marine base?"

Morgan replied shakily "Yes he has purged G-11's base and killed our commanding officer,"

"Will you help us?" pleaded Morgan with tears shining in his eyes

"Yes I will this is the job I have to do!" exclaimed Nightingale

Then from the gravel track on which stood Dr. Nightingale came running a large man in black armour, which was helmeted and swerved a dagger the air faster and faster.

At the swerves of the sword the platoon of the marines scampered away into the bushes.

The helmeted figure shouted darkly "If I kill a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates I shall be a warlord for sure,"

Nightingale grabbed his bronze scimitar and suddenly became engulfed in purple flames.

He jabbed the scimitar into Shiryuu and he fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

Shiryuu spoke weakly "How are you so strong sir?"

Nightingale replied in a soft cool voice "I came here to kill you as you posed a threat to my Pop's, but as I've come to realise I need to help others it's my ambition to,"

**Kaukauna Island Present Day:**

An elderly thin woman with grey braided hair secured in wooden rings. She was dressed in a lime dress decorated with white coconuts; she had brown eyes and wore a bronze tiara sat on orange cushions.

She smoked from a glittering green snake shaped hookah from the hookah came scarlet smoke spiralling to the crystal ceiling.

A tanned bald muscular man with two large copper wings with milky white eyes entered the room. He was dressed in a grey leather jacket decorated with gold studs, on his brown trousers fashioned is a black belt with a ruby set in it he carried a long bronze needle.

The man spoke in a regal British accent "The transaction has been done Grandmother-San,"

"Excellent I shall get the Marines thanks for informing me Sir Galahad it does not seem like yesterday, since they first came to on this very island," said the woman fondly

"No problem Madame Yoshiro it's my duty as your envoy and bodyguard," Galahad spoke curtly

"It seems Nightingale and Shiryuu are good company to keep would you not agree Galahad in our crew?" said the woman coldly

"Yes they will be great assets in stabilizing the New Era Big Mom... Also with Shiryuu's ties with the World Government, it has made the seas calmer recently," spoke Galahad hoarsely

**To be continued**


	28. Chapter 28 Excepting the Worse:

**Revolt Reformation Arc Chapter Eight Expecting the Worse:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Marineford**

It was sundown on the Marine HQ Plaza, and the slow sunset was illuminating the ramparts of the fortified watchtower which is home to the Fleet-Admiral.

The Fleet-Admiral had been concerned by the growing unrest undersea with Fishman Island, and the Wild Hunters the personal bodyguards of the World Nobles. Who had been keeping Rear-Admiral Swift safe from discrediting the Marines and causing chaos on Fishman Island destroying what little trust the islanders had with the World Government.

Currently he had been placed under the control of what appeared to be a Rethink a dangerous experimental device that was meant to assert control over Level 6 prisoners of Impel Down but due to Dr. Vegapunk's moral integrity over the will of the prisoners.

It had been three hours since the Marine Science Corps steamship had left the dock to Kaukauna Island for the transaction of the Devil Fruit Sengoku was worried with the time elapsed since the meeting.

The black snail transponder buzzed with an incoming call,

Sengoku placed the receiver to his ear he said cheerily "Ahoy Ahoy, Fleet-Admiral Sengoku might I ask who is calling HQ?"

"This is Science Captain Stenomaru reporting on behalf of my master Dr. Vegapunk, it appears that indeed the device is indeed a Rethink one that was stolen by Vegapunk's assistant Kidd who is better known by his bounty Captain Kidd," Stenomaru muttered calmly

"Anything else to report Captain?" inquired Sengoku sternly

"Yes there is it appears that through the manipulations of a younger version of the recently deceased Warlord Dolfamingo has been staging a revolt in the past to crown Fisher Tiger. Making him the king of Fishman Island, replacing his cousin Princess Galatea who is ruler of the island presently from what we viewed from the temporal viewer," he said sternly

The Science Captain continued scared "He has kidnapped Mika D. Saul the alias of Monkey D. Luffy and Saul was better known by his epilate the Hostage,"

"We must rescue Luffy from that bird's claws in the past but how?" commanded Sengoku darkly

"Don't worry Dr. Vegapunk has invented a time machine which allows one marine to venture in the past with Rear-Admiral Swift on our side he'll be the one to rescue Luffy,"

**Marine Science Corps Ship**

The spindly elderly form of Dr. Soto Vegapunk was dressed in a navy blue shirt in a beige fur coat with long oblong black spectacles that reflected his green bug-like eyes.

"The procedure is complete," Vegapunk sounded with relief as the red laser that was being emitted from his bony finger, as the Rethink the sinister shiny silver headband simply melted away.

The confused form of the Rear-Admiral Swift reared his head and shouting panicking "I was under control Captain Kidd did this too me he appears to be under allegiance of disgraced Warlord Marshall D. Teach!"

"Yes we are aware of Mr. Teach, but we've knocked that belligerent bastard down to size with the removal of his Devil Fruit. Orchestrated by Big Mom and her agents Nightingale and Lafitte,"

"What Lawman Lafitte was working with the World Government even though he was disgraced with the incident on Whiskey Peak?" questioned Swift puzzled

"The entire affair was setup to prove that Crocodile was worthy to be Warlord and the affair allowed us for Lafitte to keep tabs on pirates. Such as Blackbeard whom we knew was a threat from the battles he had with many an experienced Marine,"

"Ah this is very interesting, but I want to know something is there anything I can do redeem me as a marine?" Swift said coolly

"Jai Ina Jai Ina, yes there is I have developed a pod that can traverse the choppy timeline, and you my admiral are the correct candidate to pilot my experimental vessel!" exclaimed Vegapunk with hoots of laughter.

He pressed a red button on his bronze triangular remote and the enclosed walls spilt revealing a soft white bathysphere made of sponge.

**Dawn Island Damson Town**

In the rocky coastline of Dawn Island stood Damson Town a thriving port where many exchanged goods for profit.

A tall man dressed in beige coat with a wide brimmed hat came into town with chestnut sideburns with grey eyes who wore neat polished leather shoes.

The man came to a podgy boy on the cusp of adulthood dressed in a blue suit with a mop of unruly platinum blond hair he also had a healthy crop of acne he wore scarlet bowtie.

The man said in a gruff grumble "Inspector Bogart what brings you here to this port of call?"

"Crown-Prince Stelly of Dawn Island my business concerns the appearance of Boa Hancock on this island out of the blue?"

At the inspectors word's the prince did not reply

**Fuchsia Village **

Hancock since her scuffle with Princess Galatea had somehow vanished from the ship.

Hancock had found herself heavily pregnant and unable to transfigure people into statues.

Hancock's heart hammered in her chest beating faster and faster her face flushed he knew that the Love Sickness, that steadily grown worse and she knew that she was facing death.

She was bedridden and captive in a large manor and looking for a doctor.

The huge stone doors opened and the figure of Vice-Admiral Garp had entered the room with a bushy grey beard with steely grey eyes, to which a scar encircled his eyelids.

"Garp-Chan do you know what or who has taken me!" exclaimed Hancock shrieked

"Calm yourself Boa this is not going to be good for my new grandson, you are carrying within your wholesome womb?"

At these words's Boa fainted and Garp said darkly "With the Aquarius war looming and Rear-Admiral Swift, rescuing my youngest grandchild's older half-brother stranded in the past."

He said darkly "I truly expect the worst for my grandchild's future as no doubt that with the World Government's interference will create wild worldly changes so I indeed except the worse,"


	29. Chapter 29 Luffy:

**Revolt Reformation Arc Chapter Nine Luffy**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**All characters are copyrighted by Echiro Oda **

**This fanfiction contains original characters:**

**The phrases colour refers to Haki:**

**Dr. Vegapunk's time machine:**

Rear-Admiral Swift had boarded the vessel, and pulled a set of ornate crystal levers to some thirty years earlier on Fishman Island.

As Swift sat in an armchair from his silver conch shell shaped head sounded the voice of Vegapunk himself

"Swift, you have successfully chosen the correct co-ordinates but however piloting the vessel does pose a significant risk in that traversing the timeline in that could kill yourself as your age will be reversed to the amount of time travelled back in the past," Vegapunk said coldly

"That is a risk I'm willing to uptake the cause of Justice," Swift said bravely

"I understand you are a great addition to the Marines and will be sorely missed," Vegapunk spoke sadly

**Fuchsia Village **

Hancock had awoken from one of her fainting spells she was still pregnant and sat on a chair.

Hancock asked Garp who was eating a rack of mutton "Is this your house?" Hancock asked calmly

Garp growled spittle flying from his mouth "Yes it was the house in which I raised my son and grandsons but now I rarely visit it as I'm at sea, but I'm very afraid Boa. That a noble has recaptured you so he can have you as his bride,"

"What!" exclaimed Boa at Garp's revelation that she had been recaptured by her old captors who cruelly abused her as a child by feeding her a Devil Fruit alongside her being tortured for fun.

"Look at your tattoo in the mirror?" said Garp coolly

Boa saw her pale slender feminine back which was had no tattoo "My tattoo has gone but this does not explain me how I got here?" she said puzzled

"Oh quite the contrary my Empress, the mark of the Celestial Dragon acts as brand it is made by a mystical ink. It allows the World Nobles to transport any of their slaves to them. You will be instantly recalled to whichever family summons you," he said darkly

"Can you stop it?" Boa sounded scared

"Yes I've let my loyal assistant Bogart handle the matter," Garp growled

Then as Garp said these words the big wooden doors opened and the figure of Bogart dressed in a beige overcoat with a brown fedora came in with the chubby head of an adolescent attached to a long silver spiky pole, the head had a crop of blond corkscrew curls whose face had a fair crop of acne.

"The Crown-Prince of Dawn Island is dead just as you asked Garp-San," Bogart beckoned grimly

"Excellent this is perfect now we can protect my grandchild," growled Garp

**Fishman Island Thirty Three years ago**

The white spherical pod which was newly invented by the eccentric genius of Dr. Vegapunk had arrived atop of the limestone cave having locked the coordinates of Dolfamingo's location via Vegapunk's instructions to follow Dolfamingo's Weaving wavelength.

He stepped out and went into the crooked entrance of the cave.

"D-O-L-F-A-M-I-N-G-O why did you kidnapped Straw-Hat!" shrieked Rear-Admiral Swift

The figure of Dolfamingo leapt and turned around abruptly and he smiled darkly having donned on Luffy's straw hat.

"Oh, even with a time machine no matter if you travel forwards or backwards... You see the reason why I wear the famous rookie's hat is that he's dead Mufuffufu Mfufufu Mufmfufu," Dolfamingo taunted grimly

"I ask why or how did he die?" questioned Rear-Admiral Swift commanded darkly

"I left him to die in the cold alone," Dolflamingo answered coldly

"YOU BASTARD!" shrieked Swift transforming quickly into his shark form his fins digging into Dolfamingo forming fresh cuts and grazes on Dolfamingo's chest.

"Easy Admiral calm down your in luck, I hear a faint heartbeat from within her from a far future," spoke Dolfamingo coolly

"I don't understand what you are talking about Dolfamingo?" sounded Rear-Admiral Swift utterly flabbergasted

Dolfamingo retorted slowly "You will do in good time,"

**Garps House**

"Who is the child that I carry within me Garp tell me the gods honest truth!" exclaimed Boa angrily raising her fists to Garp venomously

"You're carrying Luffy-San," Garp whispered in a mixture of both shock and awe

"How can this be I do not understand?" questioned Boa even more puzzled at her situation

Bogart spoke hoarsely "I'll explain Boa sometimes those people who have been gifted with the Colour of the Conquering King, have the ability to reincarnate themselves giving them a second life. But in order for this ability to occur one must find a female with the same colour for the rebirth to happen,"

He continued softly "Luffy died in the past as Marine Mika D. Saul, but Rear-Admiral Swift had been sent into the past to stop any more corrosiveness from affecting the correct chronological timeline,"

"We will wait nine months till Luffy is reborn,"

**Big Mom's Ship **

On the white dove shaped ship which belonged to Madame Elizabeth Yoshiro better known as Big Mom she said crisply _"Luffy has the shades of Gol D. Roger and his Son Ace, he is truly the Conqueror of Legend," _

The winged giant of Sir Galahad appeared "I could not overheard that Big Mom that Luffy is truly the Child of Two Colours he is the Armed Warlord but perhaps I've seen in the Colour of Observation time is beginning to unwind and reset itself the Revolt of Dolfamingo is over,"

Nine months later a healthy baby boy was born on Dawn Island, as the son rose who knew that this boy might be King of the Pirates...

**The End:**


End file.
